Full Moon's Priestess
by jumpingmanatee
Summary: Kagome has always known she doesn't resemble her parents and that she was different, but she didn't know how different until she received a letter from Mahoutokoro School of Magic at the age of seven. Then she discovers that not only is she a witch but that she is the granddaughter of Ollivander and the daughter of a certain wizard that she only knows a Padfoot.Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:**

 **Kagome Higurashi has always known she doesn't resemble her parents and that she was different, but she didn't know how different until she received a letter from Mahoutokoro School of Magic at the age of seven. Then she discovers that not only is she a witch but that she is the granddaughter of Garrick Ollivander and the daughter of a certain pure-blood wizard that she only knows as Padfoot.**

 **Having been blood adopted by Kiyoko Higurashi, a pure-blood witch and priestess, after Kagome's mother died in childbirth, Kagome inherits the powers of a priestess from her adopted mother's bloodline. She ends up going on an adventure 500 years in the past when she's 16 years old. But being a witch and armed with her wand, things turned out a lot easier than she expected.**

 **Now at age 17 she decides that she would like to meet her grandfather and maybe find out who Padfoot really is. With the help of Albus Dumbledore, Kagome comes to meet her father and his friend Remus Lupin.**

 **Ever since Lily and James died, Remus Lupin has kept others at a distance. He never wanted to be in any kind of relationship with anyone, but that all changed when Kagome Higurashi walked into 12 Grimmauld Place. His entire world was turned upside down at the mere sight of the lovely girl and Remus knew that he had found his mate. But what will happen when she finds out that he's a werewolf, could she learn to love him? And what will Sirius do when he finds out that Remus is in love with his only child? Read to find out.**

Kagome Higurashi had always known she was adopted. She looked nothing like her parents or her brother, while they had dark brown hair and brown eyes, Kagome had raven black hair and grey eyes. She had sharp cheekbones and an aristocratic nose. True she did have some Asian features but not many, and though she had known from a young age that she was adopted, she never let on and she still loved her family dearly.

One day, when Kagome was seven years old, an owl showed up at the shrine. Kagome just happened to be playing outside when the owl swooped down at her and dropped a letter, Kagome caught the letter and read it. Kagome's eyes widen and she goes running inside. Kiyoko Higurashi was doing the dishes when she heard her daughter come running into the house.

"Mom, an owl just dropped off this letter from a place called Mahoutokoro School of Magic."

Kiyoko takes the letter from her daughter and reads it. She sighs and looks down at her daughter.

"I knew this day would come, Kagome dear, come on let's have a cup of tea and sit in the living room, I have a great many things to tell you."

Mother and daughter went into the living room where they sat down next to each other. Kiyoko looks down at her daughter and pets her hair.

"Kagome, there is something you must know first, your papa and I love you very much and we always will. You are a joy to have in our lives, but I must tell you that we are not your real parents."

Kagome stared at her mother for a moment, "Oh I know that Mama, I've known for a long time now."

Kiyoko looked at her daughter surprised, "How did you figure that out?"

"Well, Mama, I'm the only one in the family that has grey eyes and black hair, I don't look like you, Daddy, or Souta. I looked at all the family photos, no one in the family looks like me. I'm not mad or anything, Mama, but I am curious, who are my real parents?"

"Your mother and I were best friends and went to the same school together, the very school that you got that letter from, Mahoutokoro School of Magic. You see, my dear, your mother and I are witches."

Kagome's eyes widen, "Really, so does that mean I'm a witch too?"

"Yes it does, my sweet girl."

"I don't understand, why didn't my mommy want me?" Kagome asks

"Oh Kagome, of course, she did, but you see she died giving birth to you. But before she died she made me promise to adopt you and raise you as my own."

Kagome started to cry and Kiyoko hugged her child, after a few minutes Kagome calmed down.

"Can you tell me more about my mother?"

"Yes, dear, your mother's name was Grace Ollivander, she was from England. She originally attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry located in Scotland. There are four houses that a young witch or wizard can belong to, your mother belonged to Ravenclaw, known for intelligence, creativity, learning, and wit."

Kagome listened with rapt attention about her mother, Kiyoko continues.

"During your mother's 7th year at Hogwarts, she began dating a boy from one of the other houses, they quickly fell in love and made plans to be together after they graduated. But, your mother got pregnant with you and was so afraid that the boy and her family would reject her that she dropped out of school and ran away. She ended up here and started going to school at Mahoutokoro. We were in the same grade and instantly became friends. She told me everything that happened, but she never told me the name of your father. She said it was too painful for her to think about him let alone say his name."

"So I supported her throughout her entire pregnancy, I went with her to all of her healer appointment, and she named me your godmother. When it came time for her to give birth, she started having complications. Grace knew she wasn't going to make it so she made me promise to blood adopt you when you were born."

"What does that mean," Kagome asked.

"It means I used blood magic to magically adopt you, so that you would share my blood and some of my features, though you still have your father's eyes, according to Grace. Her last request is that I name you after a star or a constellation as apparently, it's a tradition in your father's family. So I named you Kagome Lyra Higurashi. Lyra being the harp-like constellation in the northern hemisphere." Kiyoko tells her daughter.

"Do you have any pictures of my mother?"

"As a matter of fact I do, give me a minute and I'll go get them."

Kiyoko pats her daughter's hand before going upstairs. Kagome hears her mother going into the attic, a few minutes later Kiyoko comes down with a few boxes. She sits down next to Kagome and opens the box, taking out her mother's old wand and several pictures. Kiyoko looks at the pictures first and begins to tear up, then she hands them to Kagome. Kagome takes the pictures and is startled when she sees that the people in the photos are actually moving! She squeaks and drops the picture.

Kiyoko laughs, "Oh Dear, those are wizarding photos, they all move."

Kagome reaches out and picks up the picture again, in the picture, there are two girls standing there hugging each other in a black uniform with shimmering gold obi cords. One is clearly her birth mother as she has a large belly and has her hand on it and the other is Kyoko.

"When was this taken," Kagome asks.

"It was taken us after we had graduated Mahoutokoro, a few months later you were born."

Kiyoko hands Kagome more pictures of her mother, studied each one very carefully. She notices that the shape of her eyes looks more or less like her mother's and her mother's nose, her mother's hair was dark brown while hers is black. She didn't have her mother's eyes, her eyes were an unusual shade of silver, while Kagome's are grey.

Kiyoko could tell that Kagome was comparing herself to her mother, trying to find similarities. Kiyoko smiles at her daughter and places a loving hand on her cheek.

"You do somewhat resemble your mother, but she said you look mostly like your father and his family."

"Really, she got to see me?"

"Yes, she held you for a few minutes before she passed away. She said you looked just like Padfoot, that was the nickname your father was given, she never used his real name. After Grace died I went through her things and found a picture of Padfoot, would you like to see it?"

Kagome eagerly nodded her head, Kiyoko takes the picture out of the box and hands it to Kagome. In the picture, she sees three young men, one with shaggy dark hair, one with short messy hair and glasses and another with light brown hair and a scar across his face. Kagome's eyes linger for a moment on the boy with the scar, they're standing in front of a castle. Kiyoko pointed to each young man.

"Grace told me that they were your father's best friends. They called themselves the Marauders. The one with the scar was nicknamed Moony, this one with the glasses was Prongs and this one on the end is your father Padfoot."

"Why were they called that?" Kagome asks.

"She said it had something to do with their animagi forms."

Kagome raised an eyebrow, "What's that?"

"An Animagus is a witch or wizard who can morph him or herself into an animal at will. It is a learned skill and can take several years to learn how to do." Kiyoko explains.

She then takes out another picture of Padfoot this time in color, Kagome gasps, because now she can see where she got her grey eyes from. She gazes at the picture of her father and realizes that she does indeed look more like her father than her mother. Kagome tears up and hands the pictures back to her mother, Kiyoko hugs her crying daughter and kisses her head.

"Now let's look at the rest of the things in this box, shall we?"

Kagome nods, eager to see what other treasures are in the box.


	2. Getting Kagomes Supplies

Kiyoko looks through the rest of the box and pulls out Kagome's mother's wand it's an Alder wood with a Unicorn hair core 10" and slightly yielding flexibility. She hands the wand to Kagome, and Kagome feels a tingle up her arm. She knows instantly what kind of wood it is.

"Is this Alder wood?"

"Yes, it is, Kagome, very good."

"How did I know that?"

"It's in your blood, Grace told me that her entire family is wandmakers. So I'm not the least bit surprised that the wand responded to you and that you knew what kind of wood it is.

"Can I use my mother's wand when I start school?"

"No, dear, you need to get one that is suited to you. Even though Grace's wand responded to you, it was specifically made for her. Grace said that her family was fond of saying that the wand chooses the wizard, so we will go to Tengoku no gētou~ei (Heavenly Gateway) to purchase your supplies and your wand."

"So then I'm going to Mahoutokoro after all," Kagome asks.

"Yes, dear, but you don't have to worry, you'll be going back and forth for school until your 11 then you'll start boarding there until you're 17," Kiyoko explains

Kagome let's out a sigh of relief, she wasn't ready to leave her parents behind. Then a thought occurred to her.

"Hey Mom, if you're a witch, does that make Daddy a wizard?"

"No, Honey, your papa is a Muggle, a non-magical person, that's why you've never seen me do magic before. When I fell in love with Toshi, I decided to stop doing magic. Even though he said it didn't bother him, it bothers your Jii-chan. But he's going to have to get used to it, now that you've been accepted into Mahoutokoro, I'm sure when Souta turns seven he will too."

"So then when will we go to Tengoku no gētou~ei(Heavenly Gateway)?"

"You, your Papa, and I will go tomorrow morning, we'll leave Souta with my mother. But first, let me send a reply to the school."

With that, Kiyoko wrote a reply to the school and sent it off with the owl that had been sitting patiently in the Goshinboku tree.

The next day Kagome was up bright and early, she ran to her parents' room and knocked on the door.

"Mom, Papa are you up?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, Kagome Dear, we're awake. Are your ready to go to Tengoku no gētou~ei?" Kiyoko asks.

"Yes, Mom."

"Good, your papa and I decided that we'll have breakfast on the way after we drop off Souta with your grandmother."

Kagome cheered and ran out of their room. Toshi laughed and followed his daughter to her room to make sure she was properly dressed. Once he had her dressed, they went downstairs where Kiyoko was waiting with Souta in her arms. Kagome runs up to her mother and hugs her waist, Kiyoko hugs her back as best she could and tells the little girl that it's time to go. The little family leaves the house and Toshi picks up his daughter so that they can make their way down the steps of the shrine. Once they got to the bottom, they hailed a cab and went to Kiyoko's parent's house.

Kiyoko's family were a well know pure-blood family in Japan, that also had the power of holy priests and priestesses in their bloodline. But they were not fanatical about being purebloods, they were quite fine with Kiyoko marrying a Muggle and blood adopting Kagome. They considered the little girl their first granddaughter and loved her dearly. So when Kiyoko called saying that Kagome had received her acceptance letter, they couldn't have been more pleased. They were happy to look after Souta while Kagome and her parents to pick up her supplies and wand.

When they arrived, Kagome was enveloped in a crushing hug by her grandparents and told they were proud of her for getting into Mahoutokoro.

"Thank you grandmother, and grandfather, I'll do my best to make you proud."

"You already have, Little One." Kagome's grandfather tells her.

Once Kiyoko gets Souta settled, they leave and head out to breakfast then to Tengoku no gētou~ei(Heavenly Gateway). The entrance is hidden in what looks like an old abandoned shrine to Muggles, but of course, those are just the wards surrounding it. To wizards and witches, it is a beautiful shrine with a lovely garden in front. Toshi takes his wife and daughter's hands so that he can see past the ward. Once he does, they go inside and pass through a fountain without getting wet. Once on the other side, they enter into Tengoku no gētou~ei(Heavenly Gateway).

Kagome looks around in awe at all the witches and wizards crowding the streets and at all of the wizarding shops. She looks around excitedly ready to run off to explore, but her mother grabs her hand before Kagome can.

"Alright, Kagome dear, first we need to go to Gringotts and get some wizarding money."

"Where's that, Mom," Kagome asks.

"It's that big white building over there, dear."

The little family makes their way over to bank where Kagome sees these short creatures standing outside standing guard.

Kagome whispers to her mother, "Mama, what are those?"

"Those are Goblins, dear, they run Gringotts and are well respected here in Japan," Kiyoko tells her daughter.

They go into the bank and go up to one of the tellers, "Good morning Master Goblin, may all your enemies suffer defeat by your hands." Kiyoko greets.

The Goblin smiles, "Good morning to you, My Lady, May your vaults overflowing with gold. How can I help you this morning?"

"We've come to withdraw money from the Kagome Higurashi's vault."

"And does Miss. Higurashi has her key?"

"Yes, I have it right here," Kiyoko says.

Kiyoko shows the teller the key and the teller calls another Goblin over, "Gurlok will take you to your vault."

Kiyoko and Kagome follow Gulok, Toshi decides to stay behind since he normally gets sick riding the railway cart.

The Goblin and two witches get into the railway cart and set out. They arrive at vault 986, Gurlok proceeds to get out of the cart with a lamp in his hand. Taking the key from Kiyoko, he unlocks the vault and steps back. Kiyoko gets out, then helps Kagome out. They go into the vault and Kagome's mouth falls open, she has never seen so much money in all her young life.

"This was your mother's vault, sweetheart, and now it's yours when you become of age." The Goblins have been investing it for you this whole time and will continue to do so, so the money will only grow. Now let get some money so we can do your shopping. The gold coins are called Galleons the silver are called sickles and the bronze are called knuts."

Kagome listened very carefully to what her mother said then watched as her mother pulled out a sack and began to fill it with the coins. Once Kiyoko had taken enough they left the vault and headed back to the surface. Upon leaving the bank the first place they went to was the uniform shop. There Kagome goes to purchase her uniforms. The uniforms are dark, neutral palettes, cut only by house color and academia cord. The suit portion features a modern school uniform with a collared shirt, sweater, and slacks. The fit magically expands or contracts to fit the wearer perfectly. Robes cover the inner uniform, a thick obi-like waist to display academia cords. The inner portion of the robe displays house color by default. House color is only provided in the necktie and robe. Socks or tights are required, indoor slippers are provided by the school.

Now that Kagome has her uniform they continue on to flourish and Blotts Japan to purchase her school book, then to the apothecary for her potions supplies. They then go to the broom store and purchase a broom for Kagome as first years are allowed to have brooms, but are not allowed to try out for the Quidditch team until they begin to board at the school at the age of 11. Once everything has been purchased they go to the wand shop so that Kagome can get her wand.

Toshi, Kiyoko, and Kagome go into the store where an older woman steps out and smiles at Kagome.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Garrick Ollivander's own granddaughter here in my shop to purchase her first wand."

Toshi and Kiyoko look at each other worried, how did the woman know that?

"Oh no need to worry, I can sense the wandmaker's blood in her, that's how I knew." The old woman tells the worried parents.

The old woman bows to Kagome, "I am honored to have an Ollivander in my shop for her first wand, I am Aimi Nakahara, let's get start shall we?"

Aimi goes in the back and brings out several boxes for Kagome to try then just as she's about to hand Kagome her first wand she snatches it away.

"I have a better idea, why don't you walk through the shop, Little One. Place your hand along each box, if your wand is here it will call you."

Kagome looks at her parents for permission, when they give her a nod, Kagome starts walking very slowly through the shop with her hand extended before her. She continues to walk but feels nothing, she decides to close her eyes. With her eyes closed, Kagome begins to relax and lets her magic guide her. Suddenly she feels a pull, with her eyes closed still she makes her way to the back of the shop. Kagome suddenly stops in front of a white box, Aimi had been silently following Kagome, she pulls out the box and opens it.

She pulls the wand out and hands it to Kagome, the minute the wand is in Kagome's hand she feels her arm warm up. Kagome waves the wand and red and gold sparks shoot out the end of it, Aimi smiles at Kagome.

"Cherry, 12 3/4 inches, dragon heartstring of an Antipodean Opaleye, a dragon native to New Zealand. One of the most beautiful dragons, with shimmering scales and pupil-less, multicolored eyes. It produces a very vivid scarlet flame. It has a slightly yielding flexibility. I remember the day I made this wand, It was seven years ago on November 3rd. I had been sick for a few days when I had a dream about a baby with raven black hair and beautiful grey eyes had been born. She looked at me and smiled, I was so inspired that I made this wand."

Kagome and, "Aimi-san, you made this and the day I was born."

"Then this wand was only meant for you, my dear," Aimi said with a smile as she cupped Kagome's chin.

Kagome smiled and hugged Aimi, "Thank you so much, Aimi-san I will treasure it always."

And with that, Kagome's parents paid for the wand and they left Tengoku no gētou~ei(Heavenly Gateway) with all of Kagome's supplies, now they only needed to wait for September 1st.


	3. First Day of Magic School

Time passed slowly while Kagome waited for September 1st. But she didn't spend her time sitting idly by, she studied all her books and continued to go through her birth mother's belongings, she had found a photo album in one of the boxes that belonged to her mother. In the album, she found pictures of her grandparents, her mother's time at Hogwarts and her mother's friends. She found a picture of a red-haired girl with stunning green eyes whose name was Lily Evans. She was her mother's best friend, according to what was written on the back of the photo.

She found more pictures of her father, Padfoot, and her together and how in love they looked. She found all her books from Hogwarts and began to read them all, comparing them with the ones she had gotten for Mahoutokoro. She even read her mother's acceptance letter from Hogwarts. Kagome kept herself busy all summer learning as much as she could about Grace Ollivander from her mother and all of the items that were stored away in the attic.

Finally, it was September 1st, Kagome was up bright and early. She took her uniform out of the closet, and her yellow backpack that had been enchanted by Kiyoko with an undetectable extension charm for her books and writing material. She then opened her desk drawer and took out the box that held her wand, she reverently took her wand out of the box and set it on the bed. Then Kagome goes to the bathroom to take a shower.

Kagome comes back in her pink robe and gets dressed in her uniform. Toshi had bought Kagome a wand holster when they had gone shopping and Kiyoko had shown her how to wear it. So now Kagome strapped on her wand holster and placed her wand in the holster. Grabbing her backpack, Kagome made her way downstairs for breakfast.

"Good morning, Mama, good morning Papa." Kagome greeted as she bounded into the kitchen.

Toshi looked up from drinking his tea and smiled at his little girl, "Good morning, Baby, are you excited about your first day of magic school?"

Kagome smiles nodding her head excitedly, "Yes, Papa, I can't wait to learn magic."

Kiyoko sets Kagome's breakfast in front of her, "What class are you looking forward to?"

Kagome tapped her lip with her index finger, "I can't decide, either Defense Against the Dark Arts or Transfigurations. They both sound so interesting, I can't wait to start class."

"Well, eat your breakfast, your transportation will be here soon to take you to school," Kiyoko says.

Kagome digs into her breakfast, then suddenly pauses, she looks at her mother curiously, "Mama, how am I going to get to school?"

Kiyoko smiles, "You'll see in a little while, Kagome Dear."

Kagome furrows her brow in confusion but continues to eat. When she finishes, she runs upstairs and brushes her teeth. She hurries back downstairs when she hears her mother calling her.

"Alright, Kagome, let's go wait in the courtyard for your transportation."

Kiyoko, Toshi, and Kagome went outside to wait, and while they were waiting, Kagome noticed that her parents kept looking at the sky. Suddenly a giant bird is seen breaking through the clouds it's mostly dark, with white underparts with a giant wingspan. The bird elegantly comes in for a landing in the courtyard, it looks at Kagome and bows its head. Kagome's eyes widen and she hides behind Toshi.

"What is that?"

Kiyoko giggles, "That, my dear daughter, is your transportation to Mahoutokoro. This is a giant storm petrel. They are responsible for taking the students to and from school until you're 11 years old, at which time you'll start boarding at the school," Kiyoko looked down at Kagome, "Don't be afraid Kagome, the petrel won't hurt you, you'll be perfectly safe on it."

"But, Mama, won't I be cold way up in the clouds?"

"Kiyoko giggles, "No, Kagome, your uniform is charmed to keep you at the right temperature and the petrel's feathers are always nice and warm."

Kiyoko kneels down in front of Kagome who is still hiding behind Toshi's leg, "Are you ready to go, Kagome Dear?"

Kagome stepped out from behind her father's leg and looked at Kiyoko then at the bird, she takes a deep breath, "Yes, Mama, I'm ready."

Toshi smiles and picks up Kagome, "I'm so proud of my little witch, you have a good day at school, okay, and I'll see you tonight when I get home from work. Then you can tell me all about it." Toshi kisses his daughter's head, "I love you, Kagome, be a good girl."

Kagome gives Toshi a great big hug, "I love you too, Papa, I'll make you proud of me."

He sets her down and Kagome goes and hugs her mother, telling her that she loves her too. Then Kagome goes up to the bird, who has lowered its body even further so that Kagome can climb onto its back. Toshi hand Kagome her backpack and the petrel stands up, opening its wings it takes off into the sky where it meets up with the rest of the flock and flies of for Mahoutokoro. Kiyoko and Toshi wave goodbye until the birds are out of sight.

The fly for several minutes until the reach topmost point of the volcanic island of Minami Iwo Jima. As they approach, Kagome sees an ornate and exquisite palace, it resembles a pagoda or a shiro made of Nephrite, or "mutton-fat jade", a translucent white stone. Both island and palace are thought to be uninhabited by Muggles.

The flock of petrels land in the courtyard of the palace where the children get off. The older children make their way into the place while the first years mill around, not knowing what to do. An elegant woman comes out of the palace and makes her way towards the young students, she smiles and bows.

"I am headmistress, Chieko Tatsugami (Her name means wise child and her last name means dragon god.), welcome to Mahoutokoro School of Magic. As you all know from now until you are 11years old you will be day school students, meaning that you will be flown back and forth to school every day. Today you will be sorted into your houses, while you are at Mahoutokoro, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours."

"The first house is, House Seiran, for the Bold, Imaginative, Prudent, and Intuitive their house color is Slate grey and their animal is the Sika deer. Their common room is the Seiran Observatory. Those in this house Those of House Seiran excel greatly in Arithmancy."

"The second house is House Yosamu for the Patient, Idealistic, Adaptable, and Protective. Their house color is midnight blue and their animal is a Kite. Their common room is in the Yosamu Meadow. Those of House Yosamu excel greatly in divination."

"The third house is House Toppuu, for the Meticulous, Quick-witted, Perceiving, and Appreciative. Their color is sea green and their animal is the eel. Their common room is the Toppuu Porthole. Those of House Toppuu excel greatly in alchemy."

"And the fourth house is House Shunrai, for the Confident, Unpredictable, Good-humored, and Inquisitive. Their color is dusty lavender and their animal is a cat. Their common room is Shunrai Planetarium. Those of House Shunrai excel greatly in astronomy."

The children looked around at each other in awe.

"Now if you will follow me into the Great Hall, we'll get you sorted." Chieko Tatsugami tells them.

Kagome and the other seven-year-olds follow her into the palace and into the Great Hall. Looking around the notice that the entire student body is a present waiting for the sorting ceremony to begin. Each house is represented by a large statue that stands at the front of the Great Hall. Chieko-san tells the first years that when she calls their name, they are to go stand in front of the statues. At which time the statues will determine which house the child belongs to.

Chieko-san calls the first name on her list, "Ayumi Hamada."

A girl with wavy shoulder-length black hair and brown eyes goes up to the statues and stands in front of them. There is a long silence then suddenly the eyes of the Kite begin to glow blue and Ayumi is surrounded in a blue light and teleported to House Yosamu's table, polite clapping can be heard afterward.

The next one called up is Kagome, she goes and stands in front of the statues and once again there is a long silence, then the eyes of the kite glow blue and Kagome is engulfed in a blue light and teleported to the same table as Ayumi. The girls look at each other and smile. They had been talking after they had landed and had thought that they could be good friends.

The next to get called was Eri Kawamoto, she was teleported into House Shunrai as was her friend Yuka. The sorting went on for about an hour once everyone was sorted, the prefects from each house took their housemates to their common rooms so that the boarders could get settled and the first years could find out where it was. An hour later everyone met in the Great Hall again and were given their timetables and the first years were given a tour of the palace. They were shown all of their morning classes and then taken back to the Great Hall for lunch. After lunch, they were shown where the rest of their classes were then it was time for them to go home. The next day would be the start of their classes.

When Kagome arrived home she was so excited, she slid off the petrel's wings and ran into the house screaming for her mother.

"Mama, I'm home!"

"Oh, Kagome how was your day?"

"It was great, all the first years got sorted into their houses and I made a few friends."

"That's wonderful what house did you get into?" Kiyoko asked.

"I got into House Yosamu."

Kiyoko laughed, "That's the house your mother and I belonged to."

"Really?"

"Yes, you seem to be following in both your mother's footsteps, tell me about your friends."

"Their names are Eri, Yuka and Ayumi. Ayumi and I are in the same house, while Eri and Yuka are in House Shunrai. We all met when the petrels landed in the courtyard."

"That's good, Kagome, did you like the tour of the palace?"

"Yes, Mama, I can't wait to go back to school tomorrow and start classes."

"You're going to have a lot of fun, Kagome, but remember study hard."

"I will Mama, I'm going to make you and Papa proud of me and my mother."

"I know you will, dear, now go wash up for dinner."


	4. The Years Go By

And so it went that Kagome was taken back and forth between her home and school for four years. Since Kagome's birthday was in November, she would start boarding at the school after the term had already begun. It was a typical practice of the school, that was one of the reasons the children were sorted at the age of seven and to give them a sense of belonging. So a few days before her birthday, Kagome, her parents and a four-year-old Souta decided to go back to Tengoku no gētou~ei (Heavenly Gateway) to buy Kagome her trunk and all the supplies she would need for the whole term. As they wandered around buying her supplies, Souta noticed the pet store, Magical Menagerie.

Souta started jumping up and begging his parent if they could go in, "Please, Mama, Papa, can we go in, I want a pet."

Kiyoko and Toshi looked at each other, there was no harm in going into the store and looking around, "What do you say Kagome would you like to go in and look for a pet as well?" Toshi asked.

"Sure, why not."

They went into the store but Kagome didn't find anything that caught her eye. Instead, Souta found a beige half kneazle kitten that he fell in love with. Kiyoko and Toshi purchased the half kneazle for Souta and left the store, Souta ended up naming the kitten Buyo.

Now that Kagome had everything ready for her big move to Mahoutokoro, the next time the petrel picked her up was would be the last time she would see her parents until her holiday break. Kagome hugged and kissed her parents and a crying Souta.

"I'll call as often as I can," Kagome tells Souta and her parents.

"You better, Sis, I'm going to miss, you so much."

"I'm going to miss you too Squirt."

And with that, Kagome got on the petrel and flew away to Mahoutokoro.

In the six years that she attended Mahoutokoro, Kagome excelled at Transfigurations and Defense Against the Dark Arts, but surprisingly she also excelled at Divination. It seemed that she had a natural talent for it like her mother Grace. Kiyoko told Kagome that it was a gift that Grace had developed there at Mahoutokoro since at Hogwarts they had a fraud teaching Divination. She also informed Kagome that Grace had told her that Padfoot had excelled in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Kagome was so happy that she was taking after her biological parents.

It was also discovered that she took after her adopted mother as well. The school offered healing magic as well and Kagome enrolled in that as her elective, that was when it was discovered that she had the healing powers of a Priestess. Kagome was shocked considering that she wasn't Japanese by birth, but the professors explained that due to Kiyoko's blood adoption, her priestess powers were passed on to her.

Headmistress Tatsugami decided that Kagome should take a class that would show her how to use her priestess powers in conjunction with her magical powers. With Kagome learning the two arts she would become a powerful priestess/witch. She learned how to use a bow and how to heal using her spiritual powers. And because of her knowledge of herbs that came along with her priestess training, Kagome began to excel at potion making as well. So by the summer going into her seventh-year kagome had a golden cord tied around her obi. Signifying the highest scholastic achievements at school.

It was at that time that Kagome had a vision that a centipede demon was going to pull her into the old Bone Eaters Well when she went looking for Buyo. So instead she told Buyo to stay out of the Bone Eaters Well the next day. Naturally being half kneazle, Buyo completely understood. Kagome went down into the Bone Eaters Well armed with her bow and her wand and waited. Her vision wasn't clear as to whether or not the centipede demon was a danger to her family so she wasn't taking any risks.

What she didn't know was that it was her presence in the well that caused the centipede to come back to life and break out of the well. It rushed out of the well and grabbed Kagome, not giving her a chance to fire off her arrow. Kagome was able to grab her wand and cast a severing charm.

"Diffindo!" Kagome casts, severing the arms of the centipede.

The centipede screams and drops Kagome, she ends up touching down in the bottom of the well and realizes that the well has vines growing out of it. Quickly Kagome climbs out of the well and realizes that she is no longer at the shrine. She goes on to investigate and discovers that she's in another time. Thus began the adventure of the Shikon Miko, who along with Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo set out to find the Shikon Jewel Shards and defeat Naraku.

The big difference is that instead of taking years for this adventure to end it only took Kagome a summer. For she was already trained as a priestess and was a powerful witch. And instead of traipsing all over Japan looking for the Jewel shard, Kagome did the first thing that came to mind, a summoning spell.

"Accio Shikon Jewel Shard!"

So as they waited for the Jewel Shard to find them, they traveled throughout Japan looking for Naraku. Inuyasha complained endlessly that they should be searching for the Jewel Shard, but Kagome wasn't phased, she knew that eventually, the Jewel Shards would find them. And that's exactly what happened, one night in August. Kagome and the others were having dinner by the fire when suddenly Kagome became alert and looked off into the distance.

"I sense the Jewel Shard approaching and it's a lot of them."

They all stood and watched as Kagome extended her hand and let her spiritual powers flow through them. Suddenly they were surrounded by Jewel Shards, slowly they all started to fall into Kagome's glowing hand and form into the Shikon Jewel. Once it was formed again, Kagome had a vision that they were attacked by Naraku who had followed the Jewel Shards. She quickly flicked her wrist and her wand fell into her hand.

"Get ready, Naraku is going to attack."

And sure enough, there was a maniacal laugh and Naraku appeared.

"So, you finally have the jewel intact, you have saved me a lot of work Inuyasha. Now hand over the Jewel and I might let you live."

"Shut up, you bastard. Your life ends now." Inuyasha yells.

Inuyasha pushes Kagome behind him in order to protect her, much to her annoyance and yells.

"Wind Scar!"

But to his surprise it does nothing to Naraku, his barrier hold strong. The others begin to attack, all the while keeping Kagome behind them trying to protect her. They all thought that she couldn't defend herself with just her wand, they were dead wrong. On one of her trips back to her own time, she had gone to the school and spoken to Headmistress Tatsugami. Kagome had told her everything that was happening to her and told her that if she had to she could use the killing curse. It was not an Unforgivable Curse as it was in England, It was just highly regulated and a person needed a license in order to use them.

Headmistress Tatsugami escorted Kagome to the Japanese Ministry of Magic and spoke to Minister Sesshomaru Taisho, they told him everything that was happening. He raised an eyebrow and told them that he believed them and gave Kagome an international license so she could use those curses anywhere, even in England.

So when the time came and Kagome saw that her friend was on the verge of being defeated, she ran forward to face Naraku.

"Kagome, what are you doing, you stupid wench!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Shut up, stupid, I'm saving the day!"

At that moment Naraku's tentacle shot out and picked up Kagome.

"Give me the jewel, girl, and I'll make your death quick."

Kagome smirked and pointed her wand at Naraku, he laughs.

"What could you possibly do to me with that pathetic little stick?"

"Quite a lot, Crucio!"

Naraku screams in pain and dropped Kagome, she rolled out of the way as Naraku collapses. She gets to her feet and looks at Naraku dead in the eyes.

"It ends now Naraku, you will pay for all the suffering you have caused. Avada Kedavra!

A sickly green light shoots out of Kagome's wand and hits Naraku's barrier, causing it to collapse. He is hit in the chest and falls over causing a cloud of dirt to rise when it settles Inuyasha and the others see that Naraku is lying there dead.

"What happened?" Sango asks.

"I used the killing curse on him, there is no way to block it or counter it, you can only avoid it."

At that moment, several pops are heard around them, and they are suddenly surrounded by people in black uniforms. Kagome instantly recognizes them as Japanese Aurors.

"We just go a signal that the torture and killing curse was used in this area, who is responsible for this?" One of the Aurors asks.

Inuyasha steps in front of Kagome, "Who's asking?"

"We're from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement Japan branch, who are you?"

"Not that it's any of your business, by I'm Inuyasha."

"Ah, Inuyasha, we've heard of you. You're the Minister's half-brother."

Kagome's eyes widen, "What, wait, you're Lord Sesshomaru's half-brother?"

"Yeah, that bastard's my brother, so what," Inuyasha asks.

"He's the Minister of Magic in my time."

The Aurors look at each other, "What do you mean your time, young lady?"

Kagome goes on to explain who she is and when she is from, she shows them the license that Sesshomaru had given her, and that makes the Aurors believe her, as it is magically signed and cannot be forged. They let Kagome go taking with them Naraku's body to dispose of it and telling her that she needs to go back to her own time. But before she does, Kagome sees Kohaku who is barely hanging on to life. She runs over to him and gives him a blood replenishing potion then begins to heal him.

When he is healed, Kohaku opens his eyes and begins to cry, Sango kneels down in front of her brother and hold him tight. The whole time he's apologizing to her for killing their family.

"Kohaku, it wasn't you, Naraku was controlling you. You have nothing to feel sorry for. I don't blame you. You are the only family I have left, I will always love and cherish you."

Witnessing this scene stirs something in Kagome, she realizes that she has grandparents that she has never met that are still waiting for their daughter that will never return, and it isn't fair. Making up her mind she decides to travel to England to meet her grandparents.


	5. Arriving in London

When Kagome returned from the past, it's with a new mission in mind. She has decided that she's going to meet her grandparents, maybe even find out who her father is. Coming out of the well she goes into the house where she finds her family sitting down for dinner.

"Hi everyone, it's over, we defeated Naraku and the Jewel is whole again."

"Where is it?" Souta asked

"I made a wish that it had never existed and it was destroyed," Kagome informs her family.

"That's wonderful, Dear, now you'll get to rest up for the rest of the month before school starts," Kiyoko tells her daughter.

Kagome presses her lips together and shuffles her feet, "Actually, Mom, Dad, I was wondering if it's alright if I go to England to meet my grandparents?"

Kiyoko and Toshi look at each other, "Why all so suddenly?"

"Well when I was in the past I got to see Sango with her brother Kohaku and it made me realize how important family is. And I realized that my grandparents have no idea that my mother passed away or that I was born, and I don't think that's fair."

Toshi thinks for a moment, "No, sweetheart, you're right, it isn't fair, your grandparents have every right to know you and to know that their daughter is no longer with us. If you want to go then you have my blessing."

"And mine too, though I think you should take your mother's wand and the album with you to show Mr. Ollivander. It will be easier for him to believe you that way. I'll add some of your baby pictures as well, the wizarding kind. We need to go to Gringotts and get your paperwork in order, and get you an international portkey." Kiyoko tells Kagome, "We'll go first thing in the morning."

That night Kagome packed her trunk with all of her school books and her Muggle clothes, her jewelry and her mother's album, wand, and a few other things. She didn't know how they dressed in the British Wizarding World so she thought it best to leave her Japanese robes behind.

Kagome could hardly sleep, she was so excited about going to see her grandparents, she had no idea how it was going to go but she hoped they would like her. And maybe they could help her find her father as well. Finally at 2 am, Kagome was able to settle down and go to sleep, she still woke up bright and early the next morning. Kagome went downstairs and cooked breakfast for her family, by the time she was finished they were all up. They all sat down to have their last meal together.

As they sat and ate, Toshi and Kiyoko looked at each other, Toshi discreetly nodded his head towards his wife and she did the same. Kiyoko cleared her throat and looked at Kagome.

"Kagome Dear, there is something else you should do while you're in England."

"What's that, Mom," Kagome asked.

"Your father and I think you should look for your biological father as well."

"Why?" Kagome wasn't going to tell them that she had already thought of that, she wanted to know their reason.

"Because, dear, according to Grace they were very much in love and I'm sure it broke his heart when she disappeared. I think he has a right to know that you exist and that Grace never stopped loving him. He should also know that she passed away."

Kagome sat there for a while, "You're right, Mom, Padfoot does have a right to know, I'll get my grandfather to help me. I'm sure he'll know who he is."

"Good, now let's finish breakfast and head over to Gringotts."

The little family finished their breakfast and headed off to Tengoku no gētou~ei (Heavenly Gateway). Once they got there they went straight to Gringotts where they spoke to account manager Rogkras. They explained to him exactly what Kagome's plans were and he arranged for her to get a Muggle passport and an international portkey that would take her to the Leaky Cauldron in London.

"Once there, Miss. Higurashi, it will be 2 am so you may want to rent a room for the night. In the morning go to talk to a man named Tom, he'll lead you to the entrance to Diagon Alley. From there you'll be able to find your grandfather's wand shop. Here is your passport and your portkey, it is set to go off in one hour." Rogkras informs her.

"Thank you, Rogkras, may all your enemies suffer a slow and painful death by your hand," Kagome says.

Rogkras bows, "May all your endeavors come true and your enemies lay dead at your feet."

Kagome and her family left Gringotts and decided to do a little shopping. They split up and Kagome decided to go to Flourish and Blotts to see if she could find a book on the British Wizarding World. She ended up getting two on the British Wizarding World and several more on the Etiquette of the Pure-Blood Society. Her mother had told her that in England the wizards were obsessed with blood purity and so it would be better to know what to expect that to go in blind. She also found Hogwarts, a History and thought it might be an interesting read.

Once she left Flourish and Blotts she met up with her parents and Souta, they went to the ice cream shop and had some wizarding ice cream before it was time for Kagome to leave. At 10:55 they met back in Rogkras office and said their goodbyes. Kagome hugged and kissed her family and promised to call or write as soon as she could. At 11:00 on the dot the portkey was activated and Kagome felt a hook behind her navel and she was whisked away to London.

Landing outside what looked like an abandoned building, Kagome looked around until she spotted the sign that read The Leaky Cauldron. She sighed and made her way inside. Inside the pub, it was dark and shabby, with a bar and a number of tables in the shadows of the corners. There were a few patrons here and there, but for the most part, it was empty.

Kagome walks up to the bar and asks for a room for the night. The barmaid smiled at Kagome and gave her a key, charging her six galleons for the night. Kagome makes her way upstairs, in stark contrast to the grubby downstairs of the pub, there were some unexpectedly pleasant rooms upstairs. These rooms were reached by way of a handsome wooden staircase and contained a comfortable bed, highly polished oak furniture, a crackling fire which was always burning in the grate to welcome the visitor to their lodgings.

Kagome took her trunk out of her purse and enlarged it, she didn't know what to do since she wasn't sleepy at all, so she decided to read for a while getting on the bed she was shocked to see that there was a candle on the bedside.

'Have these people never heard of electricity before,' Kagome thought.

Even Mahoutokoro being as old as it was, was updated years ago to have electricity. Kagome didn't want to think that the British Wizarding World was that backward or better said outdated. But as she read the book on the Etiquette of the Pure-Blood Society, she began to realize that yes these people really were outdated and possibly even inbred.

After finishing that book she picked up Hogwarts, a History and read that for a while. Kagome was so into the book she hadn't noticed that it was morning already. Putting the book away, Kagome decided to take a shower and get ready to go find her grandfathers wand shop. Once she was ready she headed downstairs to get something to eat and talk to Tom. When she entered the Pub she saw a man at the bar who looked exactly the way Rogkras had described him. She puts on her best smile and walks up to him.

"Good morning, my name is Kagome and I was told that I need to speak with a man named Tom," Kagome said.

"That would be me, Miss, how can I help you?"

"Well, you see, I'm from out of town and I need to get into Diagon Alley. The Goblins told me to come to the Leaky Cauldron and that you would be able to help me get in."

"Yes, Miss Kagome, I can, just follow me," Tom tells her.

Kagome follows Tom to the rear courtyard where Tom taps a brick in the wall, the tapping of five bricks around a hole in the wall opens the doorway to Diagon Alley. Kagome smiles as she looks around, she turns to Tom to thank him.

"Thank you, Tom, for all of your help, I don't suppose you could point out Ollivander's Wand Shop?"

"Why, yes, Miss. Kagome, it's just down the street there, you can't miss it." Tom said with a smile.

"Thank you again, Tom."

And with that, Kagome walked into Diagon Alley. 


	6. Meeting the Grandparents

Kagome walked down the street until she found The shop, it was narrow and shabby with peeling gold letters over the door of the shop that read: Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. She stood outside the door staring at it for a good long while until she noticed that people kept staring at her as they walked by. Taking a deep breath she reached for the door and opened it, a bell rings when Kagome steps in. She looks around and notices that no one is there. Kagome decided to look around the shop, she figured there would be no harm in her looking around. Kagome walked into the back of the store and saw an older gentleman sitting at a table working on a wand, Kagome smiles.

"Redwood, 12 3/4 inches, hard flexibility."

The older gentlemen with silvery eyes and white skin turned around and nod at Kagome, "Very good, young lady, now can you tell me what core does it have?"

Kagome walked over to the wand and studies it, she tilts her head to the side, then snaps her fingers, "Dragon heartstring."

"From what dragon?"

"A Hungarian Horntail." Kagome answers.

"Excellent work, young lady, how did you know that? Mr. Ollivander asks.

"Wandmaking runs in my blood," Kagome says.

Mr. Ollivander gives her a curious look, "Does it now, I don't remember any wandmakers having any daughters or granddaughters."

Kagome looks a little uncomfortable as Mr. Ollivander continues to study her. Suddenly his silver eyes widen, "It couldn't be," He mutters.

"Tell me, young lady, what is your name?"

"Kagome."

"And who are your parents," Mr. Ollivander asks.

"Kiyoko and Toshi Higurashi, but I'm adopted."

Mr. Ollivander nods, "Do you know who your real parents are?"

"I don't know who my father is, but my mother's name was, um, Grace."

Mr. Ollivander conjures two chairs and locks his front door, "Grace what, My Dear."

"Um, Grace Ollivander."

Mr. Ollivander falls back into the chair, "Are you saying that you are my granddaughter and that my daughter gave you up for adoption?"

"Well, that's not exactly what I'm saying, Mr. Ollivander, sir. What I'm saying is that yes, I'm your granddaughter but my mother did not willingly give me up for adoption."

"What on earth happened then," Mr. Ollivander asked.

"I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this but, she, unfortunately, died an hour after giving birth to me."

Mr. Ollivander's bottom lip quivered and his silver eyes filled with tears. Kagome was immediately kneeling in front of him, bringing him into an embrace. At first, Mr. Ollivander stiffened but then he relaxed in his granddaughter's arms and mourned his loss. When his tears finally slowed he pulled away from Kagome and took a good look at her.

"You do look a little like your mother, but there is a great deal of your father in you, whoever he is. And you say your mother never said who he was?"

"No, the only thing I know is that he went by the nickname Padfoot and that they went to Hogwarts together. Oh, I just remembered I have my magical birth certificate, a photo album with pictures of you and my grandmother in it and of her time at Hogwarts also of the boy that is my father, maybe you'll recognize him. Would you like to see?" Kagome asked with hopeful eyes.

Mr. Ollivander pats his granddaughter on the shoulder and gives her a smile, "I would love to see everything you brought, but first let me close up the shop so we can head home and you can meet your grandmother."

Mr. Ollivander pulled out his Hornbeam, 12¾", dragon heartstring wand and gave it a wave. All the wand boxes were put neatly away, the lights were extinguished and the front door sign was flipped over to closed.

"Now we shall go home? Take my arm, my dear, and I'll do a side along apparition." Mr. Ollivander tells Kagome.

Kagome takes his arm, then feels the sensation of being squeezed through a tube, which is something she is quite used to considering that in Japan a witch or a wizard can get their apparitions license at the age of 16 instead of 17. They arrive at a beautiful manor with statues of ravens on the gate and a raven's head carved into the gate. Mr. Ollivander tells Kagome to put her hand in the raven's mouth and the minute she does that, the gates unlocked. Further confirming that she is, in fact, his granddaughter.

The apparate up the lane to the front door and Mr. Ollivander opens the door. From inside Mr. Ollivander hears his wife Cecilia call out.

"Garrick, is that you? What are you doing home so early?" Cecilia asks as she comes around the corner from the parlor.

She comes to a stop startled at seeing the young lady with her husband. "Oh hello there, young lady, who may I ask are you?"

"Cecilia, this is Kagome Higurashi, she's from Japan… She's Grace's daughter." Garrick practically blurted out.

Cecilia looks more critically at Kagome, then her eyes widen, "Oh my Merlin, you are Grace's daughter, I can see the resemblance." She said pulling Kagome into a brief embrace, "How is your mother?"

Kagome shuffles her feet uncomfortably, she hates to have to tell her grandmother that her daughter is dead. Seeing the uncomfortable look on her granddaughter's face, Cecilia looks between Kagome and Garrick.

"What?"

"I'm sorry to have to tell you this, my dear, but our Grace passed away after giving birth to Kagome," Garrick tells his wife.

Cecilia covers her mouth, she closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, "My heart has been prepared to hear this news these past 18 years, I only prayed that it wasn't true. Tell me, Kagome, do you know if Grace was happy?"

"According to my adoptive mother, yes she was. They both attended to Mahoutokoro School of Magic together. They were best friends, that's why my mother asked my mom, Kiyoko, to blood adopt me before she died. I have some pictures of her while she was pregnant with me if you want to see?"

Cecilia sniffled, "That would be lovely, Kagome, let's go into the parlor."

Kagome and Garrick follow Cecilia into the parlor where they all sit down. Cecilia calls for one of their house-elves to come and serve them tea and cookies. Once the house-elf leaves Cecilia begins asking questions.

"Now, Kagome tells us a little about yourself, you're 17 years old is that correct?"

"Yes, I'll be 18 on November 3rd. My adoptive mother said I was born the same day as my biological father. My middle name is Lyra which according to Mom is in keeping with the tradition of my father's family. I'm almost finished with school and I plan on being a healer when I get out."

Cecilia and Garrick looked at each other, the only family that they knew of that had the tradition of naming their children after stars or constellations were the Black families, but they didn't say anything right away. They let Kagome continue to speak.

"Here let me show you the pictures of my mother when she was pregnant with me, there are also some baby pictures in there."

Kagome reaches into her purse and pulls out the photo album and hands it to her grandmother. Cecilia opens it up and sees Grace with another girl hugging each other as best they could with Grace's big belly they're both laughing and joking around. Cecilia turns the page and sees Grace posing for the camera alone hand on her belly, she's smiling at the camera and swaying back and forth. There are several pictures of Grace with her friends from Mahoutokoro laughing and carrying on, always she has a smile and her hand on her belly. Then the last one is of a tired looking Grace holding a pink bundle in her arms, her face is glowing and she cooing at the baby in her arms. They can tell just how much Grace loves her daughter.

By this time Garrick and Cecilia are both in tears, but they continued to look through the pictures. They both laughed at seeing Kagome covered in food as Toshi tried to feed her, and cooed when she was being bathed. The found it entertaining to see Kagome whizzing around on a toy broom, though Kagome didn't remember that. and they loved the pictures of her and her family when Kagome was dressed in her uniform and was heading off to Mahoutokoro for the first time.

Garrick studies the picture of Kagome in her uniform with a curious look, "How old were you in this picture, Kagome?"

"I was seven years old."

"My, weren't you a bit young to be going off to magic school?" Cecilia asked.

"Not at all, we start at seven and go to day school, a giant petrel brings us back and every day until we turn 11 then we start boarding at the school," Kagome explains.

Kagome then showed her grandparents pictures of Grace while she was at Hogwarts, she showed them pictures of Grace with her friends, and of the boy, Padfoot. Garrick took the picture from her and studied it carefully, he was suddenly taken back in his memories to when this particular boy came in to get his wand. Dogwood, Unicorn Hair, 11 inches, his eyes widened slightly when he realized who that wand belonged to. Sirius Black. 


	7. The Sirius Truth

'Merlin, Sirius Black is Kagome's father!' Garrick thought.

But how was he going to tell this sweet girl that her long-lost father was fugitive from the ministry and a murderer? He wasn't going to, he couldn't bear the thought of seeing the pain in his new granddaughter's eyes at learning the truth about her father. Garrick handed the pictures back to Kagome.

"I'm sorry, My Dear, he does look familiar, but his name escapes me at the moment. Give me a few days to think about it and maybe I'll remember."

Kagome looks at her grandfather disappointed, "That's alright, Grandpa, I understand. It was a long time ago. besides, there's no guarantee that he'll want to meet me anyway. What if he's married and has his own family. I'll just be some unwanted kid that shows up at his doorstep."

Suddenly, Kagome's eyes widen, "Oh, I'm sorry, I should have asked you first if I could call you grandpa, Mr. Ollivander."

Garrick's eyes lit up when Kagome called him grandpa, it was the sweetest thing he had heard since the last time he heard Grace's voice. He smiled brightly at Kagome, "That's quite alright, my dear Kagome, you may call me Grandpa, Grandfather or anything else you can think of, I would be honored."

Kagome hugs her grandpa, "Thank you, Grandpa!"

She looks at Cecilia, "May I call you Grandma?"

"Of course you can, my sweet girl." Cecilia opens her arms to Kagome and Kagome rushes into them.

"Now where are you staying?" Cecilia asked.

"I'm not staying anywhere, I just arrived this morning at 2:00. I haven't actually thought of where I might stay. I guess I can stay at the Leaky Cauldron."

"Nonsense, no granddaughter of mine will stay there, you'll stay with us, I insist," Cecilia tells Kagome. Kagome smiles and accepts.

"Good now that, that is settled, you must be tired, I'll have one of the house-elves show you to your room. It was your mother's room." Cecilia says.

She calls for one of the house-elves, "Ah, Fonly, This is Kagome, Mistress Grace's daughter. You and the other elves will treat her as one of the family and give her the respect that she deserves."

The little elf nods, its bat-like ears flapping up and down. "Come, mistress Kagome, I be showing you to your room," Fonly tells her.

Kagome hugs her grandparents and follows Fonly upstairs. The minute Kagome is out of sight, Cecilia turns to Garrick, "Alright, Garrick, what's wrong, I know you recognized that boy, what do you know of him?"

"You're right, My Dear, I did recognize him, I remembered selling him his wand. Dogwood 12 inches unicorn hair. I remember thinking that, that particular wand was perfect for that jokester."

"Well, who is he?"

"Sirius Black."

"Sirius Black, the escaped murderer is our granddaughter's father? I see now why you didn't say anything to her. Oh, Garrick what are we going to do?"

"For now, nothing. No one knows where Black is, and we really have no proof that he really is her father. Perhaps I should talk with Albus and see what he thinks. And then we'll proceed from there."

Cecilia agreed with Garrick that they should talk to Albus Dumbledore, to at least get his opinion on what to do about Kagome, "Perhaps, Garrick, you should fire-call Albus and explain to him the situation."

"Good idea Ceci, let me go call him right now."

Garrick walks over to the fireplace, he takes a handful of floo powder and throws it into the fire, "Albus Dumbledore, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

The fire turns green and Garrick proceeds to stick his head into the fire. In the meantime Albus is going over paperwork, preparing for the upcoming term when he gets a fire-call. Looking up from his paperwork, Albus is surprised to see the head of Garrick Ollivander in his fireplace.

"Garrick, what a pleasant surprise."

"Hello, Albus, it's been a long time since we've talked."

"Yes, it has, is there something I can help you with," Albus asks.

"Yes, there is, today I have gotten some information on my daughter, Grace."

"Oh, that's wonderful news, Garrick, how is she?"

"Unfortunately she passed away," Garrick says sadly.

"Oh, my dear friend, I'm so sorry for your loss. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"As a matter of fact there is, Grace may have left this world by she left us a gift," Garrick says with a smile.

"A gift," Albus questions, furrowing his brow.

"Yes, she left us a granddaughter, Kagome. She's 17 years old."

"That's wonderful, Garrick and what would you like to do, enroll her in Hogwarts?" Albus asks.

That thought had not occurred to Garrick, would Kagome be willing to transfer to Hogwarts so that she could be closer to them?"

"Actually, that thought had not occurred to me, you see Kagome attends Mahoutokoro School of Magic in Japan. And as far as I know, she was only here for the summer. There is actually something else I'd like to talk with you about, it's rather a sensitive matter."

"Well, then by all means, Garrick, come through. We'll have some tea and discuss your dilemma." Albus tells his old friend.

Garrick steps through the flames and ends up in Albus' office. Albus stands, crosses the room and shakes Garrick's hand.

"It's good to see you in person, Garrick, come now have a seat."

Albus leads Garrick to a chair and sits down next to him. He calls for a house-elf to bring some tea, once they are served and the elf leaves, Garrick begins to explain.

He explained that Grace had fallen love with a boy her 5th year and that she became pregnant. That she fled out of fear that she would be rejected by the boy and being disowned by her family. She fled to Japan where she went on with her schooling at Mahoutokoro. He went on to explain that she gave birth to Kagome and died shortly after her birth, but not before asking her best friend to blood adopt her child.

"So to make a long story short, Kagome has come to meet us and if possible to find her father," Garrick tells Albus.

"And does she know who her father is?" Albus asks.

"No, she has pictures of him, but Grace never told Kiyoko his real name, she only told her that he went by the nickname Padfoot."

Albus' eyes widen, he, of course, knew exactly who that was, but couldn't believe that Sirius had a teenage daughter. Actually, if he really thought about it, yes he could.

"Judging by the look on your face, Albus, you know of whom I speak of."

Albus sighs, "Yes, Garrick, I know exactly who Kagome's father is."

"So you understand that she can never meet her father."

Why in Merlin's name can she not meet her father, Garrick?" Albus asks.

Garrick gives him an incredulous look, "Because he's a mass murderer. He's a Death Eater, he's responsible for the death of Grace's best friends."

Albus' eyes twinkle and he smiles at Garrick, "My friend none of that is true. Sirius was not the Secret Keeper for the Potters, he did not betray them. It was Peter Pettigrew. Sirius had convinced the Potters to make Peter the Secret Keeper and he gave them up to Voldemort. Pettigrew staged his own death and cut off his own finger leaving it behind at the crime scene, after that he lived as the Weasley's pet rat. Harry and his friends caught him two years ago but he escaped. Sirius is innocent."

Garrick's mouth fell open, he couldn't believe it. He had every intention of keeping Kagome away from Sirius for her own safety. But now that Garrick knew Sirius was innocent, he felt it would only be right that Sirius get a chance to meet his daughter. That is, of course, if he wanted to meet her.

"Do you think he would want to meet Kagome, Albus?"

"I believe he would, Sirius loved Grace very much and when she disappeared, it tore him apart."

"That would have to be something that Cecilia and I discuss with Kagome," Garrick says.

"Might I suggest that you have her do a paternity test, if for no other reason than to show proof to Sirius that she is indeed his daughter. Since you and Cecilia are already convinced that she is your granddaughter. Then perhaps you can discuss with her if she would like to do her last year here at Hogwarts so she can be close to you and her father."

Garrick thought for a moment, "That sounds like a good idea, Albus. But she barely arrived today, I think we should wait a few days to discuss this with her."

"Don't wait too long, My Friend, the term starts in less than a month, and there is still the matter of getting her and Sirius to meet."

"Speaking of Sirius, I would like to help him. If indeed he is my granddaughter's father, he's family whether or not he married Grace. Therefore, I would like to provide him with a wand. I'm sure he either doesn't have one or has one that is not suited to him." Garrick tells Albus.

"That's very generous of you, Garrick, I'm sure Sirius will greatly appreciate it."

"Wonderful, now that, that is settled, I shall take my leave. Thank you, Albus, for all your help. I shall get in touch with you once we have spoken with Kagome."

Albus and Garrick shakes hands and Garrick disappear through the fire back to his own home. 


	8. Decision Made

When Garrick returned home, Kagome was still taking a nap. He goes into the library to find Cecilia reading, she looks up at him and closes her book. Garrick goes over to her and gives her a kiss on the cheek.

"So, Garrick, what did you find out about Sirius Black?"

"He's innocent, My Darling." Garrick tells her, "He was never the Potter's Secret Keeper, that mousey looking boy, Peter Pettigrew, was. Albus told me that Sirius was held in Azkaban without a trial for 12 years."

"Merlin, that poor boy! What did Albus suggest about Sirius and Kagome?"

Garrick takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly, he takes a seat next to his wife. "He thinks it's a good idea for them to meet. According to Albus, the boy was devastated when Grace left, and that he truly loved her. If that's the case he has a right to meet Kagome. But he suggests we get a paternity test first."

"I agree, we should get a heredity study done, not that I doubt her, just for our own piece of mind. I honestly don't think that Kagome will object, she's a very open-minded girl."

"Yes she is, Albus also suggested that we talk to her about transferring to Hogwarts so she can be closer to us and get to know her father more. But that's something I think we should wait on, at least a few days."

Cecilia nods.

Kagome was up by noon and decides to go downstairs to have lunch with her grandparents. But before she does she takes Grace's wand out of her trunk and takes it with her. Kagome had a little difficulty finding her way until a house-elf appears and shows her the way to the dining room. Kagome thanks the house-elf then walks into the dining room. She smiles at the sight of her grandparents chatting quietly and holding hands, Kagome clears her throat as to get their attention. Her grandparents smile at her and beckon her over.

"Kagome dear, you're just in time for lunch, did you have a nice nap?"

Kagome sits down across from her grandparents.

"Yes, I did thank you."

"Good, then I'll have Fonly serve lunch."

With a pop, Fonly came into the dining room with a platter of sandwiches and drinks. She serves her masters, bows then pops away, Kagome and her grandparents have a quiet lunch. Once lunch is over they go into the library where they all sit down near the fire. Suddenly Kagome remembers that she has her mother's wand.

"Oh, Grandpa, I thought that you might want my mother's wand back, something to help you remember her by."

She hands the wand over to her grandmother, who hands it over to Garrick. Garrick stares at the wand fondly, he suddenly begins to tell the tale of how difficult it was for Grace to find the perfect wand.

"Grace had thought that being a wandmaker's daughter, getting her wand would be a simple thing. She was wrong. It took three hours and countless tears and reassuring her that if we didn't find her one I would make her the right one, but finally she found it. Alder wood with a Unicorn hair core 10 inches. She began jumping up and down waving her wand wildly causing sparks to fly everywhere. But she was happy." Garrick explained, when he looked up he had tears in his eyes. He hands the wand back to Kagome.

"Keep it, Kagome, you need something of your mother's with you. I know you can't use it, but maybe I can shrink it down and turn it into a necklace for you."

Kagome takes the wand and cradles, "That would be wonderful, Grandpa, thank you."

Garrick smiles, and takes it back, "Then I shall get started on it as soon as possible."

For the remainder of the day, Kagome's grandparents told her stories about her mother, and in turn, she told them about herself. She told them how she was doing in school about the classes she excelled at. She even told them about her how she excelled at Divination, and about her adventure in the past earlier that summer.

Her grandparents thought it was odd that she was a seer, but when she explained that her mother had the gift, but only developed it when she went to Mahoutokoro because the divinations teacher at Hogwarts was a fraud, they understood. After many hours of talking and showing Kagome the grounds, they sat down and had a lovely dinner. Once dinner was over, Kagome happily retired to her new room.

And so that was how the month of August went for Kagome, talking with her grandparents, exploring the manor on her own, and getting to know the house-elves. Shopping with her grandmother and visiting her grandfather at his shop. Two weeks before the end of September Cecilia and Garrick decided that now was the right time to approach Kagome about her father and transferring to Hogwarts. They were all in the kitchen having breakfast when Garrick broached the subject.

He took a sip of his coffee and cleared his throat, "Kagome have you given any thought to what you want to do when the summer is over?"

Kagome wiped her mouth and put her napkin down, "What do you mean Grandpa?"

"What he means, Dear, is were you planning on returning to Japan to finish school?" Cecilia asks

"Of course, it's not like I can transfer to Hogwarts and finish here."

Garrick and Cecilia looked at each other, "What if you could, Kagome, would that be an option for you?"

Kagome thinks about it. It would be nice to graduate from Mahoutokoro since it's been a big part of her life since she was seven, but the thought of leaving her grandparents and still not knowing who her father is killed her. She wanted desperately to know who her father is. Don't get her wrong Kiyoko and Toshi would always be her parents, but this was where her real parents were from this was where they went to school, where they fell in love and eventually conceived her. It was also a big part of her, something she felt she owed it to her to get to know. Kagome was of age so she really didn't need to talk to her parents about it, but she wanted to before she made any decisions. So looking up at her grandparents she answered them truthfully.

"I'd like to stay, but I have to talk to my parents first."

Garrick and Cecilia did not react to her saying 'parents.' They understood that Kiyoko and Toshi meant everything to Kagome and took no offense. They were, in fact, grateful that Kagome was raised in such a loving environment.

"Of course, Kagome, why don't you apparate home and ask them?" Cecilia told her granddaughter.

So after breakfast, Kagome goes upstairs, brushes her teeth and heads to her room, she the apparates to the Higurashi Shrine in Tokyo. It's the afternoon when she arrives home, she takes out her key and goes into the house.

"Mom, Dad, Souta, I'm home!" Kagome calls out.

"Kagome, you're home that's wonderful, how are your grandparents?" Kiyoko asks her daughter after the family hugs her.

"They're good, they say hello."

"Are you ready for school, Sis?" Souta asks.

Souta was so excited he was now old enough to board at Mahoutokoro and be with his sister all the time. Kagome felt bad that she wasn't going to be there with him, but this was something that she had to do for herself.

"Actually, that's why I came home. I need to talk to you guys about my staying in England and doing my seventh year there."

Kiyoko and Toshi looked at each other, they knew that something like this was probably going to happen when Kagome left. They had prepared themselves and Souta for that possibility the whole time Kagome was gone.

"We thought something like this might happen, Kagome, " Toshi tells his daughter.

"Yeah, Mom and Dad told me to why you went to England, Kagome, and honestly I don't blame you for wanting to know where you come from. It's just that its going to be sad that you're not here." Souta says.

"Well, it's not like I can't apparate here whenever I want. I mean I am a witch after all, so nothing is impossible. We'll still keep in touch, Souta."

Kiyoko hugs both of her children, "Of course you will, but this is a big opportunity for you, have you met your father yet?"

"No, but I think, my grandfather has an idea of who he is, when I go back I'm going to talk to him. I hope you guys know that just because I'm going back to England, that doesn't mean I don't love you guys."

"Everyone hugs Kagome, "We know that dear, we love you too, we always will."

And with that final hug and kiss from her family, Kagome disapparated back to England.  



	9. Meeting Dumbledore

It was still early when Kagome returned to England, her grandmother was waiting for her in the parlor. When Kagome came in Cecilia stood up and hugs her.

"What did your family tell you?" She asks.

"They said they thought something like this was going to happen and they're happy for me. I'm actually going to miss them a lot but I don't regret my decision. I really want to get to know you and grandpa better and if possible meet my father."

"And you will, My Dear, of that I am certain," Cecilia tells Kagome then hugs her.

"So what do we do now, Grandma?"

"I think the first thing we should do is enroll you in Hogwarts, let me fire-call the headmaster and get this underway. Your grandfather had already spoken with Headmaster Dumbledore about the possibility of you transferring to Hogwarts, so he's expecting a response."

Kagome nods and watches as her grandmother walks over to the fire and throws some floo powder into the fireplace. Kagome still can't believe they don't have phones.

"Headmaster Albus Dumbledore's office at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Cecilia calls out nice and loud.

"Hello, Cecilia, to what do I owe this call?"

"Good afternoon, Albus, I was calling to inform you of my granddaughter's decision."

"Oh, then, by all means, step through so we can discuss this in person, and bring her along, I'd like to meet her."

Cecilia ends the call and turns to Kagome, "We'll be going to Hogwarts to speak to the Headmaster in person, Kagome, you've traveled by floo before, haven't you?"

"Yes, I have, Grandma, Kagome informs her.

"Good, then I'll go first and wait for you on the other side."

Cecilia grabs a handful of floo powder and once again throws it in the fire, "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Headmaster's office."

The flames turn green, Cecilia steps through and disappears. Kagome waits a few seconds then does the same thing. Stepping through the fireplace Kagome notices that The headmaster's office is a large circular room with many windows and many portraits of, what Kagome can only assume, are old headmasters and headmistresses. There are also a number of spindly tables upon which are set delicate looking silver instruments that whir and emit small puffs of smoke, as well as an incredible collection of books, a Pensieve, and a phoenix.

Kagome stood and admired the Phoenix for a moment when she noticed an older man standing in front of his desk smiling at her. He is a tall and thin man, with silver hair and beard so long that it was tucked into his belt. He has a very long and crooked nose that looked as if it had been broken at least twice. His eyes are a brilliant, soul-piercing shade of blue, that twinkle with kindness and mischief. Kagome smiles at the older man and steps forward.

"Hello, you must be Kagome," Professor Dumbledore says.

"Yes, I am, you must be Headmaster Dumbledore, sir, it's nice to meet you."

"Yes, I am, it's nice to meet you as well, Kagome, please sit down here with your grandmother," Professor Dumbledore says with a smile.

As Kagome walks towards the seat, he observes the girl. He can see a little bit of Grace Ollivander in her, but there was no denying that she looks very much like Sirius, she even had his eyes. He could also see where her features were slightly altered due to the blood adoption, but not much, the Black family traits were definitely noticeable.

Once Kagome sat down, Dumbledore went ahead and sat down behind his desk. He templed his fingers and gave Kagome a grandfatherly look, "So, Kagome, my understanding from your grandfather is that you were thinking of transferring from Mahoutokoro School of Magic to here in order to spend more time with your grandparent, is that correct?"

"Yes, it is, Headmaster, I'd like to get to know them better and see where my mother came from. But more importantly, I'd like to know who my father is," Kagome tells him.

"Yes, Garrick was telling me that, you said that Grace told your adoptive mother that he went by the nickname Padfoot," Kagome nods, "Well, My Dear, there has only ever been one student in the history of Hogwarts that was known to be called Padfoot, and his name is Sirius Black."

Albus observed Kagome's reaction, she seems more relieved than anything to finally have her father's real name. She gave no indication that she knew anything about Sirius' past or that he was wanted by the Ministry.

Kagome smiled at hearing her father's name, she squeezed her grandmother's hand in excitement. "Do you think I could meet him, Headmaster?"

"I don't see why not, though, there are a few things that you need to know before you meet him."

"Like what?"

Albus launched into the story of Sirius' past and of him being on the run, he watched Kagome closely. Wanting to see her reaction to this information, when he was finished he asks her an important question.

"Now that you know the truth about Sirius, do you still want to meet him?"

Without hesitation, Kagome answers, "Yes, of course, He was grieving the loss of his best friend, his brother in all but blood. He wasn't thinking straight when he went after that traitor, I can understand that. Besides you yourself are telling me he's innocent and even if he wasn't he's still my father, I want to meet him. The question is will he want to meet me?"

"I honestly think he will, Kagome, but…"

Kagome nods, "But, he'll want proof that I am his daughter, it's only logical. Is there a way to get that for him before I meet him. I'd like to be sure as well."

"Yes, there is, we can do a heredity test, it will map out your entire family tree, that should show who your parents are," Cecilia tells her granddaughter.

"And where would we do that," Kagome asks.

"The Goblins at Gringotts can do it for you for a fee, of course," Albus tells Kagome.

"Then that is something that we definitely need to get done as soon as possible, but the question still remains, will you let me attend Hogwarts, Headmaster," Kagome asks.

Albus' eyes twinkle, he reaches into his desk and pulls out a letter, "Yes, of course, you can attend, Kagome, I was just waiting for you to make your decision. I even have your school supply list right here."

"Wonderful, Grandma, do you think we could go today to get my supplies and get the heredity test?"

"I don't see why not, September is just around the corner, we need to hurry and get your supplies," Cecilia tells Kagome.

Kagome hugs her grandmother then gets up and hugs Albus, "Thank, Headmaster, I appreciate all the information you have provided."

"You are quite welcome, Kagome, and I look forward to seeing you in September."

With that Kagome and Cecilia left Albus' office and head to Diagon Alley.

They stop first at Ollivander's to inform Garrick of what had happened, He was ecstatic that Kagome had decided to stay. Garrick wanted to close his shop and go with Cecilia and Kagome to do the heredity test, but there were so many people doing their supply shopping for Hogwarts and he was very busy.

So Cecilia and Kagome head over to Gringotts to do the heredity test. They walk into the bank and go up to the teller, "Good afternoon, Master Goblin, is it possible to speak with bank manager Ragnok, please?" Cecilia asks.

"What is this in regards to?"

"We would like to have a heredity test perform on my granddaughter."

The Goblin teller leaves and comes back with the bank manager, "Please come back this way, Mrs. Ollivander."

They go into his office and sit down, "Now, how may I assist you?"

"We need to have a heredity test performed on my granddaughter, Kagome, with special attention paid to who her father is."

Ragnok nods his head, "That should be easy enough all we need is a few drops of your blood, young lady, then we let it fall on this charmed parchment. Your entire family line will be mapped out before your eyes, at a price of 25 galleons."

Kagome nods and hold out her hand, Ragnok pricks her finger and lets several drops fall onto the parchment. The parchment begins to glow and maps out her family tree including her grandparents Garrick and Cecilia Ollivander from there it branches out to her uncle Daniel Ollivander, and to her mother Grace Ollivander (Deceased.) Then it branches down to show the name of her Father, Sirius Orion Black and in between their names its branches down to Kagome Lyra Black. But not only did it show her biological it also showed the name of her adoptive mother Kiyoko Higurashi.

Kagome sat there in silence, she had known that she was related to the Ollivanders, but to see it in writing made it more real, and seeing her father's name, at last, made Kagome so happy.

"Thank you so much Master Ragnok for your help, may all your enemies die a most painful and bloody death."

"You're welcome, Miss Black or would you prefer to go by Higurashi?"

"For now Higurashi, I need to have my father accept me as his daughter first before any changes can be made. I was wondering if I could get a copy of this parchment, I'd like to show one to my father and keep the other."

"Yes, that will not be a problem also we can get you a copy of your magical birth certificate, it was automatically updated upon revealing your father's name. For a small fee, of course."

"Of course," Cecilia said with a nod as she pays the Goblin.

So, Cecilia and Kagome left Gringotts with a copy of the heredity test and a copy of her new birth certificate in an envelope to give to Albus. Since he was the only one who knew where Sirius was, he would be the one to tell Sirius about his daughter. Kagome hoped that the news wouldn't upset Sirius too much and that he really would want to meet her. Kagome and Cecilia went to the owl post to send the letter to Albus then they went to Ollivander's to tell Garrick the news.


	10. Supplies and Sirius

Cecilia and Kagome head over to Ollivander's and step inside. When they walk in they see that Garrick is attending a little blonde boy who is in the process of getting his first wand. Garrick places the wand in the little boy's hand and the little boy nervously gives it a wave, breaking all the windows in the shop.

"Nope definitely not," Garrick pauses for a moment, he's already gone through three wands with the lad. He looks at Kagome and motions her over.

"Kagome, why don't you see if you can find the right wand for Mr. Hornsby?"

"Me?" Kagome says motioning to herself.

"Yes, My Dear, you are an Ollivander, as you said before, it's in your blood."

"Okay,"

Kagome walks over and stands in front of the little boy, she kneels down in front of him and gives him a smile. The little boy blushes and smiles back.

"What's your name, Mr. Hornsby?"

"Kevin, Miss. Ollivander."

And do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"Yes, two brothers and two sisters."

Kagome nods, her head. "And are you a Muggleborn?"

Kevin's eyes widen, "Yes, I'm the first wizard in the family."

"Congratulations, your parents must be very proud, Kagome tells him in an excited tone.

"Oh they are, they couldn't believe it when Professor McGonagall came to our house with the acceptance letter from Hogwarts."

"I'll be going to Hogwarts this year too, maybe I'll see you around?" Kagome tells him.

"I hope so, Miss Ollivander., Kevins says with a sigh smile.

"Call me Kagome, Kevin. Now let's get you that wand."

Kagome stands up and walks into the back room, she looks at all the boxes that are on the shelves. Closing her eyes, Kagome holds her hand out and runs it along the boxes. She walks slowly through the back until she stops in front of a box. Pulling out the box, Kagome looks at it and nods.

"This is the one."

Kagome goes back to the front and places the box on the desk, opening the box she takes out the wand and hands it to Kevin.

"Black Walnut, Unicorn tail hair, 11 inches. Try this one, Kevin."

The minute Kevin takes the wand, his feels a warming sensation and red and gold sparks fly out of the wand. The little wizard smiles and hugs Kagome.

"Thank you Kagome, it's perfect."

"No need to thank me, Kevin, as my grandfather says, the wand chooses the wizard. I'm just glad I could help."

Kevin's parents smile and pay Mr. Ollivander, but as they leave the store Kagome runs off after them.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hornsby?"

"Yes, Miss Ollivander?"

I just wanted to ask you something, have you finished getting Kevin his books?"

"Not yet, he wanted to get his wand first, why?"

"I just wanted to suggest that you get Kevin a book on the rules and etiquette of the Wizarding World, so that when he starts school, he'll know what to expect, and he won't come into this world blind."

The parents look at each other, and looks down at Kevin, "Thank you, Miss Ollivander, we will definitely get him that book and make sure he studies it before school starts. Just out of curiosity why are you suggesting it?"

"Oh, you see I studied mostly in Japan, and this will be my first time in the British Wizarding World. Japan and Britain are quite different so I got the book for myself, and I thought since Kevin is a Muggleborn he could use the help."

"Thank you again, Miss Ollivander for the suggestion," Mr. Hornsby says.

"You're quite welcome and please call me Kagome." And with that Kagome went back to the shop.

When Kagome returned to the shop, her grandparents gave her a questioning look, she explained what she did and they nodded approvingly.

"That was very kind of you, Kagome, and a very good idea. Perhaps we should suggest to Albus that all Muggle-borns get that book and others similar their first year as apart of their course requirement?"

"That's a good idea, Grandpa."

"And might I add that you did a fine job picking out Mr. Hornsby's wand, on your first try at that. I'm very proud of you."

"Thank you, grandpa," Kagome says with a blush.

"Now what news do you have for me?"

Kagome and Cecilia launched into telling Garrick everything that happened with Albus and that the Goblins did indeed confirm that Sirius Black is Kagome's father. They also told him that Albus was going to inform Sirius about Kagome.

"I wouldn't be surprised if it takes him a while to get used to the idea that he has a daughter. So, in all honesty, I don't expect to meet him anytime soon, this is going to be quite a shock to him."

"Yes it will, but I'm sure he'll get used to the idea faster than you think," Cecilia tells Kagome, "Well, now that, that is all settled, I think we should go shopping for Kagome's supplies.

Cecilia and Kagome say goodbye to Garrick just as another customer comes into the store, Once outside the two women look at the supply list for 7th-year students

Seventh Year students will require:  
Uniform:  
The quantity given is the suggested minimum requirements.

1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear 3. One winter cloak (black with silver fastenings)  
4\. Three white shirts for boys or blouses for girls 5. Two grey sweaters, vests or cardigans 6. Two charmable ties in house colours 7. One charmable winter scarf in house colours 8. Two pairs of trousers for boys, or skirts for girls 9. Three pairs of white knee socks or black wool stockings for girls, or black ankle socks for boys.  
10\. One set of dress robes (any colour, conservative style)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

Required Textbooks Advanced Potion-making by Libatius Borage Futhark Magic: A Study of Ancient Runes The Advanced Arithmancer's Handbook Quintessence: A Quest Great Wizarding Events of the Twenty-First Century Advanced Creature Care Advanced Herbology Editon Nine Muggle Space Exploration by Greenlee Warren The Standard Book of Spells Grade 7 by Miranda Goshawk Egyptian Origins: Magic of the Ancients by Fauna Smethwyck Theories of Transubstantial Transfiguration Magical Hieroglyphs and Logograms A Compendium of Common Curses and Their Counter-Actions The Dueler's Art Bizmark's Guide to Broom Games Old and New

Note: For NEWT students, sixth-year textbooks are also required for NEWT level revision.

Other Equipment:  
1 wand 2 cauldrons (stone, standard size 1, copper standard size 4)  
1 set crystal vials 1 telescope 1 set brass or silver scales 1 advanced potions ingredients kit 1 set of protective gloves Quills Inks Parchment Blank Journal Muggle Pencil or Pen if taking Muggle Studies 1 abacus Lunarscope Crystal Ball Rune Set Wand Holster

Students may also bring two familiars or pets, with one of them being an owl. Approved familiars are:

Toad Cat Rat Pygmy Puff Owl

Others may be approved on a case by case basis. You will need to get permission from the school RPG admin (Zoe) before bringing any other pets to school.

"Wow this is quite a long list, I have a lot of the equipment the Crystal Ball, wand holster, pens and pencils, Cauldrons, and so on. I just need to replenish some of my supplies, and definitely need to get some robes and books, these are quite different from Mahoutokoro," Kagome informs her grandmother.

"Alright then the first place we shall go in Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, we'll get your school robes and some robes for everyday use," Cecilia says.

They stop by Madam Malkin's where Kagome is fitted for her school robes. Kagome asks about the house colors, Madam Malkin explains that once she's sorted the ties and robes will magically change color.

Then they went to Flourish and Blotts to get her school books and the books for 6th year so she could study for her NEWTS. They went to the apothecary to replenish Kagome's potions supplies, Once they were finished with their shopping, they went to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour to relax.

Meanwhile, an owl had arrived in the headmaster office form Cecilia Ollivander. Albus took the letter and opened it. What he read did not surprise him in the least bit after getting a look at Kagome. She was Sirius' daughter. The old man smiled when he thought of Sirius' reaction. He was positive that Sirius would be thrilled and terrified at the same time. Albus remembered seeing how in love Grace and Sirius was and he always thought that they would marry after Hogwarts. But when Grace left, Sirius changed, he became a womanizer, a smoker and a drinker. It was obvious only to his closest friends and to Albus that this was the only way Sirius was able to deal with losing Grace. It was going to kill him to find out she died in childbirth.

With a sigh, Albus got up from his chair and walked over to the fireplace, might as well get this over with. He took a handful of floo powder and threw it into the fire, the fire turned green and Albus called out, "Number 12 Grimmauld Place, London."

With that, Albus steps into the flames and comes out in the living room and Grimmauld Place. He makes his way through the house searching for Sirius. Albus finds Sirius and Remus sitting in the kitchen having tea, walking in, Albus greets the two men.

"Albus, to what do we owe this visit? Remus asks.

"I'm afraid this is not a social call, Remus, I'm actually here to talk to Sirius about something very important."

Sirius sits up and looks at Albus, "What is it, has something happened to Harry?"

"Harry is fine, he should be coming to stay with you closer to the end of the month along with the Weasley and Miss Granger. No, what I want to talk to you about is something a bit on the sensitive side. Sirius, do you remember Grace Ollivander?"

At the mention of Grace's name Sirius' heart clenches, his hand unconsciously moves to his heart and being to rub it, trying to stop the pain. Remus puts his hand on Sirius' shoulder, he knows that Sirius never got over Grace, even after all these years and all the women Sirius had been with. No one could take Grace's place in his heart.

Sirius closes his eyes for a moment, then opens them, "Yes, I remember her why, have you gotten word from her?"

"Not exactly."

"Then why are you bringing her up, Albus?"

I have recently come into some information as to what happened to Grace, and I feel it is necessary that you know, Sirius."

"What kind of information," Sirius asks.

"Why she felt the need to leave Hogwarts her fifth year."

"Get to the point, Albus, why did she leave and where is she," Sirius asks, getting frustrated.

"You may want to sit down for this, My Boy."

"I'm fine, Albus, just tell me."

"Alright, but first let me ask you, were you truly in love with Grace?"

Sirius runs his hand through his long black hair in frustration, "Yes, I loved Grace very much, I wanted her to be my wife until she abandoned me and ran away with who knows who?"

"Well, she did run away with someone, but not in the manner in which you are thinking."

Anger started to fill Sirius, he wanted to know who had stolen Grace from him, and he wanted to know now, "Who did she run away with? Damn it, Albus tell me!"

"She ran away with your child," Albus said calmly.

I KILL HIM! Wait what did you say?"

"When Grace ran away she was pregnant with your child," Albus tells him.

Sirius plops down in the chair and stares at the headmaster.

"Are you serious?"

"No, you are," Albus says with a twinkle in his eyes.

Sirius looks at Albus surprised, and laughs, "You know what I mean, Albus, is that true?"

"Yes it is, Sirius, you have a daughter."

"I-I have a daughter? But I don't understand why would Grace leave?"

"She was afraid, afraid you would reject her, afraid her parents would disown her. So she fled to Japan."

"She always did want to go to Japan," Remus comments.

"Yes, she did. I can't believe it, I thought she knew me better than that, I would have never rejected my own child."

"Could you say the same about your family, Sirius? As I recall you were having a rough time of it with your own family at the time." Albus reminds him.

"That's true, Padfoot, you ended up moving in with James in 6th year because of all the fighting," Remus says.

Suddenly Sirius stands up, "I want to talk to Grace, she owes me an explanation."

Albus sighs and shakes his head, "I'm afraid that's quite impossible, Sirius."

"Why she doesn't want to see me, eh? Doesn't want me to ruin her perfect life?" Sirius asks angrily.

"No, Sirius, that isn't the case at all, unfortunately, Grace passed away in childbirth."

Sirius' eyes widen, pain grips his heart and his stumbles into the wall. He slowly begins to slump towards the floor as tears fill his eyes. Remus rushes to Sirius' side and helps him into the chair again. He hugs Sirius, while Sirius cries out his pain.

Remus looks over at Albus, "Are you sure, she passed away?"

"I'm positive, Remus, Kagome told me herself."

Kagome, who's Kagome," Remus asks.

"Kagome is Sirius' daughter."

Sirius sniffles, and looks up, "My daughter, you met my daughter? When, where?"

"Just today, she and her grandmother came to see me about her enrolling in Hogwarts for her final year. Garrick had come by a few weeks earlier and told me her entire story, so I was only waiting for her to make her decision on whether or not she wanted to attend.

"A few weeks, she been here for a while and she didn't come looking for me?" Sirius said disappointedly.

"She didn't know who you were, Sirius, according to what Garrick told me, her adoptive mother only knew of you by Padfoot. Grace never told anyone your real name, she said it was too painful for her to say it."

"So, my daughter is here and is living with her grandparents and will be attending Hogwarts in the fall?"

"Yes, she also wants to meet you, My Boy," Albus says with a smile.

"She does, she isn't mad because I wasn't in her life?"

"No, she isn't angry with you, she knows you didn't even know she existed," Albus then pulls the envelope out of his robes, "She wasn't sure you would believe her, so she got a heredity test done today to prove it to you. There is also a revised copy of her magical birth certificate."

Sirius grabs the letter from Albus and tears it open. He has no doubts that he is the father of Grace's child. They were each other first, and they were in a committed relationship. He reads the heredity test and sees that his name is next to Grace's and that underneath Kagome's name is listed. Then he looks at the birth certificate, where it says father his name is listed. Sirius sways a little in his seat and drops the papers, Remus steadies him then picks up the papers. He reads the papers and smiles at Sirius.

"Congratulations, mate."

"Thank you, Moony, even though I'm a little shocked right now."

"Kagome thought you would be, so, she wanted me to tell you to take your time. That if and when you wanted to meet her, she would be there." Albus informs Sirius.

Sirius gives Albus an odd look, "What does she mean 'if' I want to meet her, of course, I want to meet her, she's my child. Though she is right, I may need a little time to get used to the idea."

"As she said, Sirius, take your time, she'll be at Hogwarts when you're ready. Now I really must be going, there are still many things to do before the term starts, I hope to hear from you soon, Sirius. Ah, that reminds me, Garrick wanted me to let you know that now that you are family, Sirius, he wants to provide you with a new wand, he'll come himself to give it to you if you like," Albus informs Sirius.

Sirius was speechless for a moment, "Yes, Albus, I would love to get a new wand from him. Tell him whenever he want to come over he's welcomed."

And with that, Albus floo'd back to Hogwarts. Sirius turns to Remus and let's out a hollar, "I have a daughter! I can't wait to meet her, Moony!"

Remus smiles at Sirius, this is the first time he has seen Sirius truly happy since Grace disappeared.  



	11. Meeting Sirius and A Gift

When Albus returned to his office, he immediately informed the Ollivanders that everything had gone well, with Sirius and that he would get in touch with him when he was ready to meet Kagome. He also informed Garrick that Sirius would truly appreciate a new wand from him. So Garrick decided that instead of using one of the ones he had in stock, he would make a brand new one for Sirius. He also thought that since Kagome did such a good job with Kevin, maybe she would like to make her father's wand herself.

When he asked, Kagome jumped at the chance to make her father's wand. She went every day to Professor Dumbledore's office to get as much information on Sirius as she could. About his days in school, about his training as an Auror. About his time as a member of the Order of the Phoenix. She wanted to know what type of fighter he was, what his strengths and weakness were. By the time she finished talking to Albus, she knew exactly what type of wand to make him. All she needed was to get in touch with a certain Japanese Minister and ask him for a hair. She and Lord Sesshomaru had gotten quite close after the whole Feudal Era thing. So, it didn't take long for an owl to arrive with a silver hair and a letter stating that only for her would he do such a humiliating thing and that her father better appreciate it.

Kagome worked tirelessly in the back of the shop picking out and shaping the wand she was going to gift her father when she met him. She decided that along with the Daiyoukai's hair, she would add some protection sutras infused with her spiritual powers. She wrote them down and wrapped Lord Sesshomaru's hair around it. Using the spell her grandfather taught her to bind the wood to the core, Kagome began to bind the two pieces of wood to the core. Once they were whole, Kagome said a prayer over them and the wand was engulfed in a bright light activating the sutras inside. Once she was finished as an extra precaution she carved sutras into the wood. Once she was finished she went picked out a box and took the wand home with her. Upon arriving, Kagome went into her grandfather's study and showed him the wand, Garrick examined it closely.

Ebony, 15 inches slightly yielding, and what is the core, I can't identify it?" Garrick asks.

Kagome blushed, The hair of a Daiyoukai, Grandpa."

How did you get a hold of such a rare hair?!"

"I asked the Japanese Minister of Magic, he's a good friend of mine, and is, in fact, one of the last remaining Daiyoukais in Japan."

"You know Lord Sesshomaru?" Cecilia asks

"Yes, he's the one who personally signed my license to use the curses that the British Wizarding World classifies as Unforgivable."

Garrick and Cecilia were stunned, they had no idea that Kagome knew such influential people. Garrick continued to examine the wand, "What else did you add to the wand?"

"Protection sutras that I blessed with my Miko powers, to give my father double protection. Headmaster Dumbledore said that my father could be rather reckless, so I want to make sure he's protected at all time. Then I carved more sutras into the wand itself for even more protection, this wand will never work for anyone but him."

Garrick was very impressed, he puts the wand back in the box and hands it back to Kagome, "You did an excellent job, Kagome, your father will be very pleased. It's a very powerful wand for your first wand. If you ever decide you don't want to be a healer, you would make a fine wandmaker."

"Thank you, Grandpa, I can't wait to give him the wand, but I guess I'll have to wait for Sirius to decide when he wants to meet me."

It only took Sirius a few days to come to grips with the fact that he had a daughter, and he quickly made up his mind that he wanted to meet her before she started school. If possible, Sirius wanted her to stay with him until the school started. Sirius asked Remus to tell Albus and ask him to bring Kagome to him. Remus agreed and left for Hogwarts.

Remus floo's to Hogwarts, he finds Albus at his desk reviewing some papers. Albus looks up and greets Remus.

"Remus, it' good to see you, by any chance are you here with word from Sirius?"

"Yes, I am, Albus, Sirius would like to meet his daughter, what was her name again?"

"Kagome."

"Yes, Kagome as soon as possible. He would also like to know if she would like to stay with him until school starts, that is of course if it's alright with her grandparents."

"Well, I can certainly ask them, but I get the feeling that it will be just fine with them and with Kagome."

"Good, then we'll wait to hear from you as to when you can bring her by."

"I shall go right this minute and ask Remus, I'll owl you to let you know specifically the time."

Remus nods, and leaves. Once he's gone, Albus floo's over to the Ollivander residence to talk with Kagome and her grandparents. Kagome and the Ollivanders agree that two days from now they would all go to meet Sirius. That would give Kagome and her grandparents enough time to discuss whether or not she wants to stay with her father.

"I think it should depend on how your first meeting with him goes. If it goes well and you're comfortable with him, then you should stay with him. If not, you can visit him every day until school starts." Garrick suggests.

"I agree with your grandfather."

Kagome nods, "Okay then we'll do it like that, but I'll pack up my things into my trunk, just in case."

Her grandparents agree.

Once the arrangement has been made, Albus goes to Grimmauld place to tell Sirius. He is so happy and nervous at the same time, he looks around the house and realizes that it needs a lot of work, so he calls for Kreacher.

"Kreacher!"

"Yes, Master Sirius, blood traitor."

Sirius rolls his eyes, "I need you to clean the spare room on the second floor the one next to mine, the one with the bathroom. I want it to have fresh linens and all the dusk gone. Then I want you to work on the rest of the house, we're having a guest, I hope."

"Is Master Sirius inviting the blood traitor Weasleys to stay?"

"No, My daughter may be coming to stay with us, and I'm warning you Kreacher, I will not tolerate you being disrespectful to my daughter in any way, is that understood."

"Yes, Master Sirius, Kreacher will not be disrespectful to the blood traitor's bastard."

Sirius lunched for Kreacher, but Kreacher popped out of the room before Sirius could get a hold of him.

So, two days pass and Albus show up at the Ollivander house to retrieve, Kagome and her grandparents. Kagome shrinks her trunk and puts it in her purse along with her bow and yellow backpack. She goes downstairs to meet her grandparents and Dumbledore in her grandfather's study.

"Hello, Headmaster," Kagome greets with a smile.

"Hello, Kagome are you ready to go?"

Kagome bites her bottom lip, she takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly, "Yes, I'm ready."

"Ah, Kagome before we go, I got you a gift actual two gifts," Garrick tells Kagome.

"You didn't have to get me anything, Grandpa."

"No, I didn't but one of these things was already promised to you,"

Garrick turns to Cecilia who hand him a white box, he hands the box over to Kagome. She opens the box to discover her mother's wand shrunk down and placed on Goblin made a gold chain. Garrick explains that the chain will never break and can never be removed by anyone other than Kagome herself. Kagome puts the necklace on and holds the wand to her heart.

"We also got you this, Fonly, you can bring him in now."

Fonly walks into the study with a cage, inside the cage in a beautiful Northern Hawk Owl. Fonly sets the cage on the table, and Kagome squeals when she sees the bird. She opens the cage, the bird looks Kagome up and down, then step out of the cage. He flies over and lands on her shoulder, and begins to eye the other people in the room suspiciously. He turns back to Kagome and nips her ear affectionately.

Kagome walks up to her grandparents and hugs them both, "Thank you so much for the necklace and for the owl, he's perfect. I will cherish both of them forever."

"You're welcome, Kagome, when I saw him at Eelop's Owl Emporium I knew he was for you."

"A fine owl and a beautiful necklace, what will you name him," Albus asks.

"I'm going to name him Yasei it means Wild in Japanese. The only thing is how will I get him to my father's home, he can't floo with me."

"Just set him loose, I'll give him the address and he'll meet us there," Albus tells Kagome.

As if understanding Yasei flies over to Albus and waits. Albus tells him the address and the bird flies out the window. After that, Kagome shrank his cage and put it in her purse. Now that it was time to go, it was decided that Albus would go first, then her grandparents.

So Albus takes some floo powder and throws it into the fireplace, he announces in a clear voice, "Number 12 Grimmauld Place." And steps through.

Her grandparents follow his example and disappear. But Kagome hesitates, she takes a deep breath and says a quick prayer, "Please like me," Then she does the same thing and steps through.

One the other side Sirius is pacing the floor, "They're late, they're not coming, Moony."

Remus looks at his watch, They're not late, Padfoot, you're just being anxious. Don't worry they'll be here any minute. Suddenly they hear the fireplace roar to life, both men look at each other, but neither man moves.

"Go on, Sirius, go meet your daughter."

"You're not coming?"

"No, I think this should be between family."

"You are family, man, don't make me do this alone."

"You're a big boy, you can handle it, I'll meet her once the introductions have been made. You need to do this alone, Sirius."

Sirius nods, "Wish me luck."

"Good luck," Remus says with a smile.

Remus walks out into the living room to find Albus, and the Ollivanders there, he goes up to Albus first and shakes his hand, "Albus how are you?"

"Very well, Sirius, you remember Mr. Ollivander?"

"Yes, of course, how could I forget?"

Sirius goes to shake Garrick's hand put the older gentlemen pulls him into a hug, "Sirius, my boy, you may not have married Grace like you wanted to but Cecilia and I will always consider you family."

Sirius hugs him back, "Thank you, , and I'm sorry for your loss.

Garrick lets go of him and nods, Sirius moves on to Cecilia, who also embraces Sirius, "Thank you, Sirius, Grace may be gone but we still have a part of her in this world thanks to you."

Sirius' eyes fill with tears and he clears his throat, "Where is Kagome, anyway?"

"She'll be along shortly," Cecilia says.

Just then the fireplace roars again and out step Kagome. Sirius turns around and looks at her, his mouth drops open and he steps forward.

"You look like your mother, except with my eyes."

Kagome smiles, "Really, most people say I look like you. Hello, Mr. Black, it's nice to finally meet you.

Sirius stands there staring at his daughter, he can't believe that he helped create such a beautiful girl. He walks forward and takes her hand, "It's very nice to meet you, Kagome, please call me Sirius."

Kagome nods and shakes his hand, then on impulse, she pulls Sirius into a hug. Sirius immediately wraps his arms around his daughter, as tears begin to spill from his eyes.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know about you." He whispers.

"I know you didn't, you have nothing to apologize for, I've had a good life, Sirius. My adoptive family loved me and treated me as their own."

"Yes, but you should have been with me when your mother died."

"Sadly that wasn't possible, Sirius, but you're here now and that's what counts," Kagome tells him as she pats his back.

Sirius pulls away and smiles, "You're right, we're together now and we have a lot of time to make up for."

At that point a shrilled voice can be heard from the hall, "So my blood traitor son, sired a bastard daughter, how typical. And you still couldn't get it right could you, boy. You had to have a half-blood bastard child, You are a disappointment through and through." The portrait of Walburga Black said as the curtain that was covering her portrait was "mysteriously" pulled aside.

Kagome pulled her head from her father's shoulder and looked around, "What was that?"

"That would be your dead grandmother's portrait, don't pay any attention to it." Sirius said in an irritated tone."

Kagome looks at her father, "Can't you just take it down and destroy it?"

"No, unfortunately, it's enchanted to stay on the wall."

Kagome smirked, "Can I take a look?"

"If you want to?"

Kagome and Sirius walked into the hall where the portrait is, Walburga eyes Kagome and Sirius."

"Mother this is your granddaughter, Kagome."

"Filthy half-blood is no granddaughter of mine," She says.

"Well, technically I'm 3/4 blood, considering that my mother was a half-blood and my father is a pure-blood."

"I don't care, you're not pure and you're the bastard daughter of my good for nothing son!" the portrait yells.

Sirius pulls Kagome behind him, "I will not let you insult my child like that you old hag!"

"THEN GET HER OUT OF MY HOUSE!" The portrait screams.

Sirius pulls out his wand to send an incendio at the portrait, knowing full well it won't work. But Kagome stops him, she steps out from behind him and stands in front of the portrait.

"You're an evil thing, aren't you?"

Walburga smirks.

"Well, the only way to deal with evil things is by purifying the evil out of them, so…"

Kagome lets her spiritual powers flow into her hands, she takes a step forward and places her hands on either side of the portrait. She then lets her spiritual powers flow from her hands into the portrait.

Walburga looks around at her painting that is glowing pink, "What are you doing, Child?"

"Getting rid of a great evil in this house," Kagome says as she starts to glow pink.

Sirius stands there with his mouth open as the portrait of his mother begins to melt, Walburga screams in the portrait as slowly she melts and the picture frame turns to dust. Once she's finished, Kagome wipes her hands free of the dust and looks at her father.

"Well, that's been taken care of."

"How did you do that," Sirius asks.

"It's a long story."

"I think we have some time," Sirius says with a grin as he puts his arm around Kagome's shoulders, and leads her back into the living room.


	12. Getting To Know You

Kagome and Sirius sit down along with the others and she tells them about her adoptive mother being from a long line of witches and priestesses. How she had inherited that power when Kiyoko blood adopted her. And she told them of her adventure in the past earlier in the summer. Of course, her grandparents had already heard the story, so they reacted calmly, Sirius and Albus were dumbfounded.

"You mean to tell me that you used the Killing Curse to kill this Naraku character," Sirius asks.

"Yes, but I have a license from the Japanese Minister of Magic."

Albus furrowed his brow, "What do you mean a license, my dear?"

"Well, what you all considered Unforgivable Curses here in England are highly regulated in Japan and it's illegal to use them if you don't have a license. So on one of the times that I came back from the past, I told my Headmistress what was going on and she suggested that I get a license. As it turns out, Lord Sesshomaru remembered me," Kagome explains.

"What do you mean he remembered you?"

"I'm sure you both know that the Minister is a Daiyoukai, right?"

Sirius and Albus both nod.

"Well, he was minister 500 years ago when this whole thing with Naraku happened so when I asked him for the license, he gave it to me because he had already done so in the past or future. This whole time travel business is very complicated," Kagome tells them.

"What I don't understand is how could you use those Unforgivable Curses, you have to have intent," Sirius asks.

"That may be true here, Sirius, but in Japan, we are taught the mechanics of the curse, how to counter them, except for the killing curse of course, and how to use them without having to have a malicious intent. In Japan, we are taught from the age of seven that it's all a state of mind and necessity. It's kill or be killed, nothing is sugar-coated."

"So you started magic school at seven-year-old," Sirius asks.

"Yes, but it was day school, I didn't start boarding until I was 11…"

Then she went on to explain her time at Mahoutokoro. How she excelled in Transfigurations, Defense Against the Dark Arts and Divination. Sirius was very proud that his daughter had taken after him in DADA. He was surprised to hear that she excelled at Divination when he was Hogwarts Divination was a joke.

"How are you good at Divination, Kagome, do you just make stuff up?" Sirius asks.

"No, my Professor says that I'm a seer like my mother."

"Grace wasn't a seer, she was horrible at Divination" Sirius points.

"That's because your teacher was a fraud, no offense Headmaster. In Mahoutokoro, divination is taken quite seriously. And according to my adoptive mom, my mother excelled at it. She too was considered a seer just as I am."

Sirius was very surprised and intrigued to hear that about Grace, he loved learning everything he could about the love of his life. Kagome told him everything that Kiyoko told her about her whole pregnancy, about her time in school, and she even told him when Grace gave birth. Sirius cried when Kagome told him that Grace wanted Kagome to have a star or constellation as her middle name to honor him and his family. Sirius became so emotional that Kagome got up from her seat, kneeled down in front of Sirius and hugged him tightly.

When they pulled apart, Sirius noticed Kagome's necklace, he sniffled and smiled. Wiping his eyes with the handkerchief that Kagome had given him, he asks her.

"Is that Grace's wand?"

Kagome takes off the necklace and shows it to Sirius, "Yes, it is Grandfather shrunk it down and made it into a necklace for me so that I would always have something of mother's close to me. Speaking of wands, Sirius, I have something for you."

Kagome reaches into her purse and pulls out a box and hands it to Sirius. Sirius gives her a questioning look until he examines the box, and realizes what it is, a wand from Ollivander's. He carefully opens the box and moves aside the wrapping paper to reveal the most beautiful wand he has ever seen. Its sleek, black, with, what he can only assume are, runes carved into it. Kagome takes it out of the box and hands it to her father and the minute it touches his hand Sirius feels a warm soothing sensation travel up his arm and into his heart. Sirius gives the wand a wave and just like when he was a child, red and gold sparks shoot out of it. But unlike his first wand, Sirius feels a sense of calm run through him. His troubled mind is at peace for the first time in a very long time.

Sirius gets up and tries a few spells, they work perfectly. Better than his old wand. This wand feels more natural to him like it's an extension of his own arm. Sirius is practically giddy as he continues to do more spells and charms. When he finally stops he turns to Garrick, with a smile on his face and a new light in his eyes, he hugs Garrick.

"Thank you so much, Garrick, it feels so good to have a wand again. I never thought that I would ever have a wand of my own again. How did you match this wand to me?"

"Well, it was specially made for you, Sirius."

"You made this especially for me?"

"Not exactly, Kagome made your wand."

Albus and Sirius turn around and stare at Kagome, surprised.

"Y-you made this for me?"

Kagome blushes and nods.

Garrick stands and puts his arm around Kagome's shoulder, "I think she did an excellent job for her first wand, wouldn't you say?"

"This was the first wand you've ever made?" Sirius asks, completely surprised.

"Yes,"

"It's brilliant, in fact, it's better than my old wand!"

"May I see your wand, Sirius," Albus asks.

Sirius hands the wand over to Albus, he looks over the wand and notices the runes on it. Albus can sense how powerful the wand is and is curious to know more about it. Never had he ever felt a wand like this before.

"My Dear Kagome, would you mind telling us what this wand is made of and what these ruins on it are?"

"Sure, the wood I used is Ebony, 15 inches. I picked that would because you told me that Sirius used to be an Auror and a member of the Order of the Phoenix. Ebony is highly suited to all manner of combative magic, also because the ebony wand's perfect match is one who will hold fast to his or her beliefs, no matter what the external pressure, and will not be swayed lightly from their purpose."

Something suddenly occurred to Albus, "Is that why you were asking me so many questions about Sirius?"

"Yes, I wanted to get some understanding of him before I made his wand. I chose 15 inches for the length because of his dynamic personality and his dramatic style of magic." Kagome explains to Albus.

Albus hands Sirius his wand back, "And what's the core, " Sirius asks.

Garrick and Kagome look at each other, Kagome smirks and Garrick has a twinkle in his eyes.

"Go on, my dear, tell them."

"The core is very special, it's a combination of two things. One is a sacred sutra that I wrote myself and infused with my spiritual powers as an added protection for you, Sirius. Headmaster told me you were known for being a little reckless."

Sirius blushes and clears his throat, "And what the other thing?"

"Oh, that was something that I had to ask a dear friend for, it's the hair of a Daiyoukai.

Sirius' eyes widen, he was familiar with the term considering that Grace loved all things Japanese and had studied about the youkai of that land. He knew that Daiyoukai was translated to mean a Great Demon. He knew that they were a very powerful type of youkai that were much stronger and smarter than common youkai. And that most Daiyoukais have long lifespans, possibly even longer than those of normal youkai. That they tend to remain calm in battle even if the situation is dire or their life is threatened.

"How did you get a hold of such a hair?"

"Easy, I asked Lord Sesshomaru if he would be so kind as to gift me with a hair for a wand for my father."

"And the Japanese Minister of Magic agreed just like that?"

"He actually said that only for me would he do it and that you better appreciate his gift," Kagome says with a laugh.

"Oh I do, this is the best wand I could ever have. No offense to you, Garrick."

"None taken, as I said, Kagome did an excellent job. I even told her that if she changes her mind about being a healer she would make an excellent wandmaker.

"You want to be a healer, Kagome," Sirius asks.

"Yes, I'm actually very good at it, and I've studied healing magic since I was eight. Also being a Miko I was given extra training to enhance my spiritual powers so I can heal others with it. I'm excellent at potion-making because of my Miko training, I have always gotten top marks in that class."

Sirius listened intently to everything Kagome said, he loved watching her get excited about her favorite subject. He couldn't wait to get to know his daughter even more. He loved the fact that she seemed to be comfortable around him and she was enjoying his company. So Sirius decided to take a chance and ask her if she would stay with him until school started.

"Um, Kagome, I want to ask you something."

"Yeah, Sirius, go ahead."

"Since you and I seem to be getting on very well, would you be willing to stay here with me until school starts? So that we can get to know each other a little better."

"Actually, Sirius, my grandparents and I have already discussed it, and they're fine with the idea of me staying with you, as long as I visit them."

"So, would you like to stay?"

"Yes, yes I would, Sirius. I would really like to get to know you better."

"Brilliant, I already have a room set up upstairs for you. Perhaps you could go home and gather your things?"

"I don't need to, I brought everything just in case this meeting went well."

Sirius beamed at his daughter, "Wonderful, I'm glad that's settled."

"And now that it is, I think it's time for us to be on our way," Garrick said as he and Cecilia stood up.

Kagome walks up to her grandparents and gives them both a huge hug, "I'll come by and see you both tomorrow." She assures them.

"No, dear, tomorrow spend the day with your father, you need to get to know him. Come have dinner with us the following night." Cecilia tells her granddaughter as they walk to the fireplace.

Kagome nods and kisses her grandmother, Cecilia then throws floo powder into the fireplace and give her address. When she leaves, Garrick comes up to Kagome and kisses her forehead.

"If you need anything at all, let us know."

"Alright Grandpa, I see you the day after tomorrow for dinner."

Garrick nods and gives Kagome one last hug, then floos home. Kagome turns to her father and sighs. He smiles at her and offers his arm, she takes it and he leads her out of the living room.

"Thank you for staying, Kagome, it means so much to me."

"You're welcome, Sirius, I look forward to getting to know you."

"Oh, I do need to tell you that I don't live here alone There's another wizard who lives with me, he's my best friend."

"Oh, really is it Moony or Prongs," Kagome asks.

Sirius stops abruptly and looks at his daughter, "How do you know about them?"

"My mother had a picture of you and two other boys. Kiyoko told me that mother said that they were your best friends. That you all were called the marauders and that each of you had nicknames, Moony Padfoot and Prongs."

Sirius nods, "You're right, they are my best mates. Unfortunately Prongs, his real name was James, was killed almost 14 years ago."

"I'm sorry, Sirius, I didn't mean to bring up bad memories for you."

"That's alright, Kagome, you didn't know. The person who lives here with me is Moony, his name is Remus. You'll probably meet him tomorrow, I'm sure he's gone to bed by now."

"Alright."

They make their way upstairs to the second floor where Sirius shows, Kagome to her room, "This is your room, Kagome, mine is next to yours. if you need anything let me know or you can ask Kreacher."

"Kreacher?"

"Right, I haven't introduced you, Kreacher come here!" Sirius calls.

There was a pop and an old house-elf appeared.

"You called Kreacher, Master."

"Yes, this is my daughter, Kagome, Kreacher. I want you to be nice to her."

"Whatever master says, Kreacher will do. Kreacher will be nice to blood traitor's bastard daughter."

Sirius lunged for Kreacher, but Kagome stopped him. She kneeled down in front of the house-elf and looked into his eyes. Kagome could see the pain and the taint on his soul, from what she wasn't sure, but it was as plain as the nose on her face.

Kreacher tried to look away, but he couldn't. He was trapped by her scrutinizing gaze. Without saying a word, Kagome reaches out and with the tip of her finger that was now glowing pink, she touched Kreacher's forehead. Kreacher, let out a shriek and fell backwards. Sirius, surprised by Kagome's actions, helps her stand back up.

"What did you do to him?"

"I purified the evil that was tainting his soul. It must have been the influence of your mother that tainted him."

"So what does that mean for him?"

"The taint was causing him to live in pain as his soul rotted away, he should now be a happier elf and more productive; definitely less bitter and angry. If you could, Sirius, take him back to his room so he can sleep. This will probably be the first night in years that he sleeps peacefully."

Sirius looks at his daughter in awe but does as she asks. He kneels down and picks up Kreacher, then bids Kagome goodnight.

"You have your own bathroom, there are fresh towels in the cupboard. Goodnight Kagome."

Kagome opens the door to her room, then turns to face her father. "Goodnight, Sirius, I see you in the morning."

With that, Kagome closed her door and got ready for bed.


	13. Fated Meeting

Kagome looks around her new room. It was a little dusty, with dark green paint on the walls and silver borders, it made the room gloomy and depressing. There was a four post bed by the window with green curtains on it. A wardrobe by the door and desk opposite the bed. Kagome sighs, there was no way she was going to be able to sleep in such a gloomy environment. Then a thought struck her, from what she had seen of the house, it was all decorated in green and silver.

"Well, I guess I'm going to have to redecorate this house. That is, if Sirius lets me, of course. But I am definitely changing this room around."

Kagome flicks her wrist and her wand falls into her hand. She taps it on her chin, trying to decide what color to use on her room. Kagome decides that she'll use her house colors for her room. Midnight blue and she would use white as the trim. It was still a dark color but it was definitely less oppressing that the green and silver. Once she decides on the right color, Kagome uses the color changing charm to begin to change the color of her room.

She points her wand at the wall across from her, "Colovaria," She whispers as not to wake up the household.

A red light bursts from her wand hitting the wall and instantly changing the wall from the horrible deep green to the tranquil midnight blue. Kagome stands there with her hands on her hips and inspects the wall, the color is flawless, a perfect coat. Satisfied with the way it looks, Kagome continues on changing the color to the rest of her room. Once she has changed the walls to midnight blue and the trim from silver to white, Kagome changes the curtains to her bed to midnight blue. She then uses a few cleaning spells to clean the grime off the windows and get rid of the dust on the furniture. And as a finishing touch, Kagome repairs the carpet and changes the color to white.

Now that everything is nice and tidy, Kagome pulls out her trunk from her purse, enlarges it and unpacks using her wand. The minute Kagome puts her things away and sets up Yasei's perch, she hears a tapping at the window. She turns around and sees Yasei tapping on the glass. Opening the window for him, Kagome watches as Yasei circles the room then lands on her shoulder. He ruffles his feathers then nips her ear.

"I'm glad to see you too, did you hunt already?"

Yasei nips her ear again letting her know that he's already hunted.

"Good, are you ready for bed?"

The bird flies off her shoulder onto his perch, he tucks his head under his wing and falls asleep.

Kagome giggles watching Yasei sleep, he removes his head and glares at her then tucks his head under his wing again. Kagome lifts her hands in surrender.

"Okay, I'll be quiet, I just need to change into my pajamas then I'll be off to bed too."

Kagome walks into her bathroom and changes and gets ready for bed. She comes back into the room, crawls into bed and turns out the gas light. She definitely needed to talk to Sirius about modernizing the whole house, if he would let her.

The next morning Kagome woke up to the smell of breakfast being made. She gets up, grabs her robe and heads downstairs towards the kitchen. When she walks into the kitchen, she finds Kreacher cooking breakfast. The house-elf looks completely different from last night. His gaunt, grey looking complexion is now gone, replaced with the normal pink color of all house-elves. His eyes are no longer dull and lifeless, he is standing up straighter as if a burden has been removed from his shoulders.

Kreacher turns when he hears Kagome enter the kitchen, his face brightens and he smiles at her, "Good morning, Mistress Kagome, Kreacher is almost finished with breakfast. Would Mistress Kagome like some coffee or tea?"

Kagome smiles at the old house-elf, "Good morning, Kreacher, yes, I would love some coffee."

Kreacher happily brings her a cup of coffee, then he goes back to cooking the eggs. Kagome sits there and observes him while she sips her coffee, she's happy to see that the purification helped him. Kagome sets her coffee cup down as Kreacher brings a platter of eggs and bacon over to the table.

"Do you need any help, Kreacher?"

"No, Mistress, Kreacher can do it all himself."

"Kreacher, how are you feeling this morning?"

Kreacher looks at Kagome and smiles, "Kreacher has not felt this good in many years. Kreacher thanks Mistress Kagome for helping him."

"You're welcome, Kreacher, I know you were suffering and couldn't let your suffering continue."

Kreacher had just set down a platter of sausage and waffles when he heard Kagome's comment. He looked at her in awe, then suddenly burst into tears and ran from the room. At that moment Sirius had come into the kitchen and saw Kreacher run out, Sirius doesn't really think anything of it.

"Good morning, Kagome."

"Good morning, Sirius, come to sit down and have some breakfast."

"My this all looks good, you shouldn't have gone through the trouble."

"I didn't Kreacher did," Kagome tells her father.

"He did, Kreacher hasn't cooked in years."

"Purifying his soul has done wonders for him, his color is back, he seems nicer and happier. The burden on his soul has been lifted."

"I'm glad you were able to help him, Kagome, I had no idea he was suffering so much."

"I'm glad I was able to help him too."

"Now shall we enjoy this breakfast Kreacher has provided?"

"Shouldn't we wait for your friend, Remus?"

"He wouldn't want us to wait, he's a bit on the lazy side in the morning."

"Oh please, Padfoot, you're one to talk. You normally don't get up until noon."

A voice was heard saying as they descend the stairs into the kitchen. Kagome and Sirius both turned around when the kitchen door opened and in walked a man standing around 6'2", he has light brown hair with flecks of grey in it and green eyes and a scar across his face. Kagome instantly recognizes him from the picture her mom showed her. This was Moony.

For his part, Remus stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Kagome sitting next to Sirius. He was completely mesmerized by her beauty, her heart-shaped face, black hair, and stunning grey eyes. It was her grey eyes that had his attention, Remus felt his heart speed up as he looked into her eyes and heard Moony howl in his head. His eyes briefly flashed amber and Remus instantly knows he's in trouble, Moony has found his mate.

Remus stands there completely frozen, he wasn't sure what to do, Moony was screaming in his head to get closer to the girl, but Remus didn't want to risk it. He didn't want to risk losing control of himself and taking Kagome and marking her as his mate. While Remus is suffering this inner turmoil, Kagome couldn't believe how attractive the young man in the picture had grown up to be. She can't help but stare at him and when their eyes meet she smiles shyly and blushes.

Ever the oblivious one, Sirius rolls his eyes and walks over to Remus, "Moony, don't be rude, come to meet my daughter, Kagome." Sirius tells him as he puts his arm around Remus' shoulders and leads him further into the kitchen.

Remus resists for a second then reluctantly allows Sirius to pull him further into the kitchen. He nervously runs his fingers through his hair and walks up to Kagome, she stands up in order to greet him.

"Kagome this is my dearest friend, Remus Lupin, Remus this is my daughter Kagome.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Lupin."

"It's" Remus' voice cracks, he clears his throat and tries again, "It's nice to meet you too, Kagome, please call me Remus," Remus says as he nervously shifts his weight from side to side.

Kagome smiles and shakes his hand, but the minute their hands touch a spark is felt between them. Kagome lets go, but Remus holds on to her hand for a split second longer. This causes a faint blush to spread across Kagome's cheeks.

Remus and Kagome stand there looking at each other, until Sirius leads Remus to a chair, "Are you alright, Moony?"

Coming out of his trance, Remus looks at Sirius, "Oh, yes, I'm fine, so who do I thank for this breakfast?"

Sirius gives Remus a suspicious look, but shakes his head, "Believe it or not, Kreacher."

Remus eyes the wood, "Is it safe to eat, he's not trying to poison us is he?"

Kagome giggles, making Remus blush, "No, Mr. Lupin, I mean Remus, Kreacher was more than happy to make this for us."

"Why?"

Sirius beams proudly and puts his arm around Kagome's shoulders, "Because, Kagome cured him of his nastiness."

Kagome smiles, and Remus' heart flutters. "It was a little bit more than that, Sirius."

She then goes on to explain what she did to Kreacher while she takes Sirius' plate and serves him eggs, bacon, sausage, and waffles. She sets the plate in front of Sirius then takes Remus' plate, and does the same thing. Both men watch her, amused that she is already taking it upon herself to take care of them. Once she served them and herself, she sits down and enjoys her first breakfast with her father and his best friend. 


	14. Learning Something New

The morning passes with a lot of chatter between Kagome and Sirius. He was regaling her with stories of the Marauders and all of the adventures they had at Hogwarts. Sirius told her stories about Grace as well, which made Kagome smile.

"Your mum may have looked like a sweet and innocent little Ravenclaw, but she was just as bad about pranking as we were. We actually considered her the 5th Marauder." Sirius says with a laugh.

"Yes, that's actually how they met, Your dad was trying to set up a prank outside Ravenclaw common room when Grace caught him," Remus says without looking up from his eggs.

"Really what happened?"

Instead of telling a prefect on Sirius, Grace told him it would never work, then showed him how to improve it. Then together they set it up outside the Slytherin common room and watched under James' invisibility cloak while the Slytherins tripped it. After that, they were joined at the hip.

Sirius barked out a laugh as he remembered that incident, "After that, Kagome, any prank we had your mum would go over it and make improvements on them. Whenever we would improvise that's when the results would come out disastrous. She and Remus were the brains of the Marauders."

Kagome looks up at Remus and smiles at him, he shyly smiles back. Once breakfast is over Kagome takes all the dishes to the sink to start washing them, but at that moment Kreacher appears.

"Kreacher will not let, Mistress Kagome soil her hands with the dishes. Kreacher will be happy to do them, then he will begin cleaning the house."

"Thank you, Kreacher," Kagome says as she pats him on the head.

Kreacher smiles at Kagome, "Anything for Mistress Kagome."

Remus and Sirius look at each other surprised, "Well, that's something you don't see every day." Sirius says.

Kagome laughs and sits down next to Sirius, "Speaking of cleaning, Sirius, how attached are you to the decor of this house?"

"I'm not if it was up to me I'd throw everything into a pile and burn it. This house is a shrine to Slytherin."

"Well, technically it is up to you, Sirius if you don't like the way the house looks would you mind if I redecorate it?" Kagome asks, "I already did my room, I couldn't sleep with those oppressive colors."

"You did, can I see it?" Sirius asks.

"Sure come on, I need to change anyway."

Kagome goes upstairs followed by Sirius, who pauses when he sees Remus just sitting there, "Aren't you coming, Moony?"

"No this is something between father and daughter."

Sirius comes back downstairs and grabs Remus' hand. "Don't be silly, Moony, I want you to get to know my daughter too. So come on, let's see what improvements she's made."

Remus sighs but gets up to follow Sirius anyway. Sirus walks into Kagome's room, his eyes widen and mouth falls open. The room looked nothing like it did the day before, yesterday the room was a gloomy green and silver with windows so dirty you couldn't see into the back garden. Now the room was colored blue and white, it was bright and cheerful. With sunlight gleaming in through the sparkling windows. Instead of a candle by the furniture was no longer black, it was cream color and there was a white sofa by the windows. Instead of a candle by the bedside, there was a glass lamp.

"I've never seen a gas lamp like that before," Sirius says to Remus."

"It's not a gas lamp, Sirius, that lamp runs on electricity," Kagome says as she comes out of the bathroom in a pair of ripped jeans, a blue tee shirt, and her black hair in a messy bun.

Remus has to hold back a groan at the sight of Kagome. She looked like she was ready to work, but she still looked stunning. Remus could hear Moony purring in his head.

"Kagome, there is no electricity in the Wizarding World," Sirius tells his daughter.

"Maybe in the BRITISH Wizarding World, but in Japan, we have electricity and other modern things, like televisions and cell phones."

Remus, having heard of those things, was astonished, "How is that possible, doesn't your magic interfere with it?"

"Of course not, magic and science go hand in hand, at least in Japan. Wards were created so that we could tap into ambient magic to help power electrical devices and when there isn't enough magic in the area, solar power is used. The point is magic doesn't short out electrical equipment as long as you have the right runes in place."

"Do you know how to make the runes?" Remus asks.

Kagome smiles up at him and winks causing Remus to turn into a puddle of goo.

"Yes, Remus, I do know how to make the runes, it's a course requirement at Mahoutokoro. It helps us when it's time to set up our own household, so I already have a set of runes and solar panels. But it's up to Sirius if he wants me to upgrade the house."

"Kagome, this house is just as much yours as it is mine if you want to what did you call it, upgrade? Then, by all means, go ahead."

"Alright, then I'll get to work, oh and just to let you know, these runes will not interfere with whatever charms you have on the house already."

"Will you be needing any help?" Sirius asks.

"No thank you, Sirius, if anything I may need Kreacher's helped with the cleaning, and the redecorating, but as far as the electricity, I can handle that.

"Alright, Kreacher!"

"Yes, Master Sirius?"

"Kagome is going to be redecorating the house and will need your help. You will assist her in anything that she needs."

"Yes, Master Sirius, Kreacher will be happy to assist Mistress Kagome."

And with that Kagome and Kreacher left Kagome's room. Kagome decided to work on the runes first while Kreacher cleaned Grimmauld place from top to bottom, It didn't take him that long, now that his strength had been renewed by Kagome's spiritual powers, he was like a young house-elf again.

Once Kreacher was finished cleaning the entire house exactly the way Kagome wanted it, he went off to make lunch. While Kagome set the runes on top of the house and the solar panels. Using her wand she said an incantation and electrical wiring began to slither its way through the walls of the house like vines. Once the procedure started and the entire house is wired for electricity the process would stop automatically, so Kagome went back downstairs to tackle redecorating the house.

The first thing Kagome did was strip anything that was Slytherin off of everything including its oppressing colors, and then got rid of the mounted heads of past house-elves. She then used the color changing charm to paint the walls in a nice wine and cream color, the kitchen she did in yellow. The dining room and the library, as a tribute to the Marauders, was done in a Gryffindor red.

Kagome walked through the house transfiguring the god-awful furniture into something tasteful, and modern yet elegant By the time it was lunch, Kagome had finished the first floor. She went into the kitchen where Remus and Sirius were already sitting down to lunch.

"Where have you two been all morning," Kagome asks.

"Staying out of your way, we didn't want to disturb you," Remus tells her.

"But we are dying to see what the downstairs looks like. I love what you did with the kitchen it's so light and open now, very cheerful. "Sirius tells her.

Kagome smiles brightly, "Thank you, Sirius, why not after lunch you and Remus look over the changes I've done to the downstairs while I work on your bedrooms."

Sirius and Remus agree and they all proceed to have their lunch. Once lunch was over, Kagome leaves them and goes upstairs. Remus and Sirius walk into the living room and gawk, the room is completely different. Its all done in beige an white color with brown and beige furniture. Everything tastefully arranged around the fireplace.

Remus and Sirius look at each other, "Can you believe this is the same living room from this morning, everything is so bright and cheery." Sirus says

"And it's all so modern, none of the lamps are gas lamps, I think the candles are just for decoration."

"Let's see what else she's done," Sirius tells Remus in a giddy tone.

The walk into the library and see that it's done in Gryffindor red, the shelves are neatly organized with all the books in alphabetical order according to the topic. There's a bizarre looking lounger in front one of the books shelves, Sirius goes and lies down on it and sighs.

"Very comfortable, I can see myself reading or taking a nap in this."

Remus chuckles and helps Sirius up, they move on to the formal dining room, where once again it's done in Gryffindor red, the men smile at each other.

"I can't believe there is so much Gryffindor red in this once Slytherin house," Remus tells Sirius.

"I did it as a tribute to the Marauders, Sirius." Kagome says as she walks into the dining room, "Do you like it?"

"It's wonderful, Kagome, you and Kreacher did an excellent job," Sirius says as he hugs his daughter.

"Would you two like to see your bedrooms now?"

"Oh, yes I can't wait to see what you've done to them." Sirius says bouncing on the balls of his feet."

They go upstairs and the first room that they come to is Remus' room, Kagome puts her hand on the doorknob, "I did your room in grey and blue, Remus, I hope you like it."

She opened the door and Remus gasps. The entire room is done in grey with a blue sleigh bed replacing the four post bed, there's a blue bench at the foot of the bed and a dark brown nightstand by the bed. The windows are sparkling clean, letting in plenty of sunshine. The big window has grey curtains while the two next to the bed are blue. The bed itself looks incredibly comfortable. Remus walks in and lies down on the bed and lets out a sigh. He has never felt a bed so comfortable, not even at Hogwarts. Remus gets off the bed and hugs Kagome, Moony purrs at having his mate so close.

"Thank you, Kagome this is perfect, I truly appreciate it."

Kagome hugs Remus tighter and blushes, "You're welcome, Remus, I thought the colors suited you well."

This is a very beautiful room, Moony, I bet mine's better." Sirius says as he saunters out of the room towards his bedroom.

Kagome gets ahead of him and holds the door closed. "For your room, Sirius, I noticed that you still had your things up from Hogwarts and tried to paint your room in Gryffindor colors. So I decided to give you an adult version of that."

Kagome opened the door and stepped in. Sirius and Remus followed, Sirius looks around in wonder. Gone were all his boyhood things, such as posters and banners. The awful green was gone, instead, one wall was done in a blue-grey color while the others were done in white and red. The large, clean windows, have long red curtains with a red window valance. There's a red settee in front of the windows and a full-length mirror in the corner. His wardrobe and chest of drawers are a polished dark brown. But his bed is what he loves the most. It's still a four post bed, but the curtains have been removed and it's all lined in red.

Sirius turns to Kagome and sweeps her up in an embrace spinning her around, "This is absolutely perfect, I love it," He sticks his tongue out at Remus, "See I told you, Moony, my room would be better."

Remus chuckles.

"Once the electrical has finished wiring itself through the house, I'll plug in all the lamps."

"How much longer will that take?" Sirius asks.

"Judging by the size of the house, probably by tonight before dinner."

"Wonderful, Kagome do you think we could have a television?"

"Of course, we can go out and buy one now if you like?"

"Well, you and Remus, I'm still wanted by the Ministry and the Muggle police," Sirius says sadly.

"I can fix that, I have potion similar to polyjuice potion made so that we can all go out."

"Yes, but the effects only last an hour, what if we take longer?" Remus points out.

"Not the way I make it. It lasts for 6 hours and be cancel whenever you want." Kagome explains.

Sirius grins, "Then shopping in Muggle London, we go!"


	15. Welcome To The Modern Age

Once Sirius was dressed, Kagome gives him the potion and he's transformed into a tall blonde hair blue eyed man, but if Sirius looks in a mirror he sees himself. Kagome's potion did not require the hair of an individual to work so Sirius didn't look like someone else, he was a completely unique individual. When Remus and Kagome were ready they head out to the step of Grimmauld place and apparate to Diagon Alley first. When they get there, they head over to Gringotts to withdraw some money from the Black vault to go shopping.

When they walk into Gringotts, Sirius confidently goes up to the teller and asks to speak with bank manager Ragnok in private. They are ushered into his office where Sirius asks to make a withdrawal from his vaults.

"We will need a sample of your blood to prove that you are who you say you are," Ragnok explains.

"Of course," Sirius says and gladly supplies the blood.

Once it's confirmed that he is indeed Lord Sirius Black, the goblin withdraws the money and the vault and exchanges it for Muggle money, Ragnok sits back down in his chair and temples his clawed fingers.

"Now that you are here, Lord Black, I would like to take this opportunity to discuss with you the finances of your vault."

"Alright, Ragnok, what about them?"

"For years now the Black vaults have been sitting inactive, you have neither made money nor lost money. Your finance is stagnant, but with your permission, Lord Black, I would like to start investing your money in Muggle companies. Ones that are known to do quite well, for a fee, of course."

Sirius didn't know what to say, he wasn't familiar with any Muggle companies, "Which companies," Sirius asks.

Stark Industries and Wayne Enterprises, the only reason I offer them to you, Lord Black is because you are the only Pure-Blood with an open mind about investing in the Muggle World."

Kagome was listening to the whole conversation and gasps at the mention of the two companies, all three individuals turn and look at her.

"Is something wrong, Kagome? Remus asks.

"No, it's just that I've heard great things about both companies. Stark Industries use to be a weapons manufacturer, but now is the leader in technological advancement, including nanotechnology. And Wayne Enterprises does practically everything else. From Biotech to steel to food and shipping."

"Very good, Miss Higurashi, you are very well informed," Ragnok says

Sirius frowned at the use of Kagome's adoptive father's last name. He wanted her to take his last name, she was his daughter after all. Sirius was seriously considering changing his will and making Kagome his heir instead of Harry, after all, Sirius made Harry his heir because he knew he would never have children. But now that he knew about his daughter, things were different. He would have to talk to Remus and Kagome about it later.

Sirius turns to Kagome, "So you think these would be good investments?"

Oh, absolutely, Tony Stark and Bruce Wayne are two of the richest men in the world. You would make a lot of profit investing in one or both companies.

"Alright then, Ragnok, invest as much as you can in both companies."

"As you wish, Lord Black."

With that, all three of them stand up and bid Ragnok farewell. They head out to the Leaky Cauldron and into Muggle London where the first place Sirius wants to go is clothes shopping. When they get to the store, Sirius makes a beeline for the leather jackets. Kagome giggles watching as Sirius preens around trying on different leather jackets, he tells Remus to buy himself a new wardrobe but Remus refuses.

"Come on, Moony, don't let me shop alone, I insist that you buy yourself at least a pair of trousers or two… and a shirt, a new jacket, and shoes. Oh hell, man, let's just get you an entirely new wardrobe.

Kagome giggles and Remus' heart swells at the sound of her voice. After spending two hours shopping, they head over to the electronics store where Kagome shows Sirius and Remus all the latest technology. From cell phones and computers to home theatre systems, and Sirius wants it all. So by the end of the day, they had everything a modern home would have.

By the time they get back to Grimmauld Place the wiring of the house is complete and the electricity is up and running. Upon entering the house, Kagome goes into the study and sets up the home theatre system. They had bought a large number of films on Blu-rays so Kagome decided to start Sirius off on some Disney films first then work his way into action. She sat her father down, handed him a bag of Muggle popcorn and soda, then pressed play. When she was halfway to the library she heard Sirius shout.

"Talking lions, amazing!

Kagome shook her head and went into the library where Remus was sitting in there reading. She gave him a little wave and goes to set up the computer at one of the desks in the room. Remus goes back to reading his book, but can't concentrate, Kagome's scent is distracting him. She smelled of Sakura blossoms and rain. Remus couldn't help but look over his book and watches as Kagome works on the other side of the room. His curiosity getting the better of him, he stands up and makes his way over to Kagome.

"What are you doing, Kagome?"

"I'm hooking up the laptop to the internet.

"Internet?"

"Here, Remus, sit down and I'll show you how this works. Do you know how to type?"

"Yes, Lily showed me once on an old typewriter."

"Well, this is a bit different…"

For the next hour, Kagome explained what the laptop was and how to use it, then she helped Remus get on the internet and began showing him various sites. The whole time Remus was in heaven, having his mate so close to him, feeling her warm breath on his skin was enough to satisfy Moony at the moment. Once Remus started to get the hang of it, they heard Sirius shout from the other room.

"Kagome, the film is over, can I watch another one with singing animals?"

And that's how it went for a week and a half, Remus and Kagome would talk about pretty much anything and she would teach him more about technology, while Sirius would watch movies and laugh at what Muggles thought magic was, but he was still amazed about the things they accomplished without it. Then things changed, One evening while Sirius, Remus, and Kagome were having a wonderful dinner that Kreacher had made, the fireplace roared to life in the living room and they heard a shrilled voice coming from the floo.

"I'm going to have my hands full cleaning that unholy mess of a house, Merlin knows that Sirius can be counted on to do anything him…"

The voice trailed off, Kagome was fuming that someone would barge into their house and automatically start insulting her father. She looks Remus and Sirius for an explanation, but they just look at it other and sigh.

"The Weasleys are here."

 **A/N: The use of Stark Industries and Wayne Enterprises does not mean that any other character will appear in this story. I just need the name of two successful companies and they were the first ones to come to mind.**


	16. Shrew vs Miko

Remus and Sirius ask Kagome to wait in the kitchen while they go deal with the Weasleys. They get up from the table and make their way into the living room, what they see is quite comical. They find Molly and Arthur Weasley trying desperately to stop the other members of the Weasley Clan from coming through the floo. But it's too late everyone has come through, they all stand around in shock.

"We must be in the wrong house!" Molly shrieks, as she starts shoving everyone towards the front door.

Sirius leans on Remus and starts laughing, "What's your hurry, Molly, you just got here."

Molly whips around, at the sound of Sirius' voice, she's shocked to see Sirius and Remus standing there. Her face turns red from embarrassment then red from anger and envy.

"Sirius Black, What Have You Done?!" Molly shrieks forgetting completely about Mrs. Blacks Portrait.

Everyone was waiting for Molly's shrieking to be matched by the portrait, but there was nothing.

Sirius gives Remus an odd look, "What does it look like, Molly, I had the house redecorated." Sirius says in a mocking tone.

Molly is seething at Sirius for his attitude, "I don't appreciate the attitude, Sirius, after all, I'm here to help you get this mess of a house into a more livable state. Since apparently, you can't handle anything on your own. And that house-elf of yours is of no use."

Kagome had been sitting very patiently in the kitchen drinking her tea, waiting for Remus and her father to return. She had been listening to the conversation in the living room and was thinking to herself, who did this woman think she was. Kagome was already angry with this Molly woman for what she had said about her father, but that last comment was the straw that broke the camel's back. Kagome stood up from her chair and marched into the living room where she saw a family of redheads standing around while the mother was berating Sirius. A man had his hand upon the woman's shoulder trying to calm her down.

Kagome steps in front of Sirius and glares at the woman, "Well, as you can clearly see your services are not needed here, nor are they wanted. If we need a cleaning lady we'll call you." Kagome says angrily, her grey eyes flashing.

Molly turns and sees the lovely young lady and gives her a sneer, "And who are you?"

"None of your business."

Molly gives Sirius an accusing look, "How dare you, Sirius Black, bring a stranger into this house."

Sirius angrily steps in front of Kagome, he knows what Molly is implying, and he's had enough of it, "The last time I checked, this was the property of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black, not the Weasleys. So I can have whoever the hell I want here."

"But this is our headquarters," Molly tells Sirius.

"Because I allow it, that can all be changed, if you don't show Kagome the proper respect."

"And why should I?" Molly groused.

Before Sirius could blow up, Remus stepped in, "Perhaps a few introductions are in order. Kagome, this is Arthur and Molly Weasley, and their children, Fred, and George, Ron, and Ginny. Guys this is Kagome, Sirius' daughter."

The room was so quiet you could have heard a pin drop. All the Weasleys looked at one another in complete disbelief, then looked at Kagome. But once they got a good look at her they could see how she resembled Sirius. Molly having realized her mistake turned bright red. She put on a motherly face and extended her hand towards Kagome.

"Hello, dear, it's nice to meet you."

Kagome looked at her hand and glared at her. "Yes, now that you don't think I'm my father's lover, it's nice to meet me."

Molly's eyes widen, Fred and George snigger in the background at Kagome's comment. Arthur clears his throat and steps forward, he extends his hand to Kagome with a smile. She smiles back and shakes it.

"It's nice to meet you, Kagome."

"It's nice to meet you too, Mr. Weasley, and your children."

At that precise moment, Fred and George sidle up next to Kagome and place their arms around her shoulders, causing Moony to growl in Remus' head.

"Hello, love, I'm Fred and that's George."

"And let us just say that…" George comments.

"You're the loveliest bird we've had the pleasure of meeting," Fred says

"Ever," they say in unison.

Kagome slides out from their embrace and unconsciously moves closer to Remus, causing Remus to inwardly smirk.

"Thank you, boys, for the compliment, I guess."

Ginny comes up to Kagome and shakes her hand, "Don't pay any attention to them, they're just a couple of gits. Hi, I'm Ginny and this is Ron."

Ron glares at Kagome, but shakes her hand, Kagome completely ignores the look. She smiles brightly and greets both of them.

"Well, now that the introductions have been made, why doesn't Kreacher show you to your rooms, Kreacher."

With a pop, Kreacher appears. "Yes, Mistress, Kagome?"

"Will you be so kind as to show the Weasleys to the rooms that you and I discussed were theirs?"

"Anything for you, Mistress Kagome, come along Weasley Clan."

Arthur and Molly are both surprised by Kreacher's change in attitude, he normally calls them blood-traitors and is never helpful. They wonder what has come over the old elf.

Once the Weasleys leave, Sirius slumps over onto the sofa, "That went well," He says with a chuckle.

Kagome goes and sits down next to him, "Considering how she was talking to you, she's lucky I didn't hex her."

Sirius kisses Kagome's head, "Thank you for defending me, Kagome."

"Of course, I'm not going to let anyone talk down to you, I don't care who they are. You don't deserve that." Kagome tells her father.

While Sirius, Remus, and Kagome are talking in the living room, Kreacher takes the Weasleys to their rooms. He shows Mr. and Mrs. Weasley to their room first, when he opens the door to their room, their mouths hit the floor. The room is painted grey and white, with plenty of natural light coming in through the windows. There's a four post bed, in the room with several pillows on the bed a sofa by the window and floor lamps on either side of the sofa. There are nightstands on either side of the bed and lamps on top of them. And a chandelier hanging from the ceiling.

All of the Weasleys are peering into the room in awe, never had they seen such a lovely room. Slowly they walk into the room. Kreacher being too short to reach the light switch waves of his hand and flips the lights on. The Weasleys all jump as the lights come on.

"How did you do that, Kreacher," Ginny asks.

"Kreacher flipped the switch on the wall."

"And that caused the candles to light," Ron asks.

Kreacher shakes his head and sighs, Kagome had explained to him exactly what electricity was and how to use it. And now that he was no longer tainted by Mrs. Black's evil soul, he was more receptive to such a thing.

"It be Muggle electricity, Young Weasley. Mistress installed the house with it." Kreacher explained.

At the word Muggle, Arthur's eyes lit up, he wanted to know everything about how it worked. He rushes over to the light switch and starts flipping it up and down, watching the lights turn on and off.

"Fascinating, but how does Muggle electricity work in a magical home?"

"Mr. Weasley must ask Mistress, Kreacher cannot tell you. Now let Kreacher show the Weasley children to their rooms."

With that, Kreacher turned around and left the room with the children trailing behind him. Fred and George were the first ones to see their room, it was done in tan and brown with twin beds. The bed frames were made of brown leather with taupe and white sheets, a chest in between the beds that had a twin lamp on it. A metal spherical chandelier that had what looked like candles in them but on closer inspection, the boys discovered that they did, in fact, run on electricity. They, of course, had their own private bathroom.

Fred and George smirked, "finally our own bedroom." Fred says

"No more sharing…" George comments.

"With the likes…" Fred continues.

"Of you!" The chorus and point at Ron.

Ron huffs and crosses his arms, Ginny smiles, "I want to see mine and Herminone's room."

"Come along, Miss Weasley," Kreacher says as he leads the way.

Ginny opens the door and is startled by how cute the room looks. The room is done in mint and pink with a crystal Chandelier in between both beds and pink stools at the foot of each bed. The room is brightly lit with the sunlight streaming in through the window.

Ginny turns to Kreacher and asks, "Does this room have electricity too?"

"The entire house is wired with electricity now, Miss Weasley, Mistress Kagome made sure of it. Now come along Young Weasley Kreacher will show you to his room that he will share with Master Harry."

Kreacher walks further down the hall and opens the last door on the right. He opens the door, and Ron tries not to react. The room is done in black and white with picture frames over the beds and a glass table in between the beds with a lamp on it. As with all the bedroom, there's a good amount of light streaming in through the window, giving it a cheerful atmosphere. Ron grumbles his thanks to Kreacher and goes in.

While the Weasleys are settling in, Remus and Sirius were talking in the library. Kagome had left the house saying that she wanted to visit her grandparents for a while. In reality, Kagome wanted to cool down a bit before she sees Mrs. Weasley again. Kagome said she'd only be gone an hour so that didn't give Sirius a lot of time to discuss with Remus what he wanted to discuss with him.

"Moony, what do you think of Kagome?"

Remus looked up from his book, seeing the serious look on Sirius' face, he puts the book down.

"I think she's a wonderful girl. Bright, charming, intelligent, sincere, caring, protective. She's stubborn just like you. She stands up for what she believes in just like Grace did and doesn't let anyone take advantage of her. Why do you ask?"

"Remember the day we went to Gringotts, and we were talking about my finances?"

"Yes."

"And how Kagome knew exactly what companies to invest in and why?"

"Yes."

"Well since that day, I've been thinking about changing my will and making Kagome my heir instead of Harry. And the more I think about it, the more I want to do it. You know she is the only one that has stood up for me against Molly's little jibes, not even Harry, who has known me for two years, has stood up for me against her. She's known me a week and a half and she defended me as a daughter should."

"Is that the only reason?" Remus asks.

"No, I want her to have my last name, I know it's on her birth certificate by I want her to go by Kagome Black, I'd even settle for her to going by Higurashi-Black. I just want everyone to know she's my child."

"Do you think that's a wise idea, you'll be putting her in danger." Remus points out.

"That's true, the Malfoys will find out and it will get back to y beloved cousin Bella," Sirius says sarcastically.

"Why don't you talk with her first and give her the pros and cons of taking your last name. Then let her decide. As far as her becoming your heir, I don't see why not. She is your daughter and has a legitimate right to the title. And Harry has his own title of Lord Potter when he becomes of age, he won't need the money anyway."

"Then it's settled, I'll talk with her when she gets back."

Kagome got home before dinner, she was going to stay and have dinner with her grandparents, but she had the feeling that Molly was going to try to take over and kick Kreacher out of his own kitchen. She had told her grandparents what had happened and they encouraged her to go home and take care of things there first. And just as she had thought Mrs. Weasley came into the kitchen barking orders at Kreacher.

Kreacher was in the process of putting a roast in the oven when Mrs. Weasley came into the kitchen, "Just what do you think you are doing, Kreacher?" Mrs. Weasley says to the small elf.

"I be preparing dinner for the masters." Kreacher says, looking at her as if she was crazy.

Mrs. Weasley snorts at Kreacher, "No one wants you preparing dinner, you silly thing. You probably don't even remember how to make a decent meal, get out of here before you poison us all."

"No." Kreacher says.

"HOW DARE YOU DEFY ME YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE ELF!" Mrs. Weasley screeches. "How dare you defy your masters."

"You are not Kreacher's master, no matter how much you wish you were, Mrs. Weasley. Kreacher has no reason to listen to you, this is his kitchen and he is in charge of making the meals." Kagome says as she walks into the kitchen and pushes Kreacher behind her.

Mrs. Weasley's attitude completely changes, she already sees Kagome as an opportunity for one of her unmarried sons in order to get their hands on the Black fortune.

"But, Dear, I always do the cooking for my family."

"Then I suggest you go home and do the cooking for your family. If you plan to stay, then Kreacher will do the cooking." Kagome says as she turns to Kreacher.

"Continue you on with dinner, Kreacher, you're doing a wonderful job. I look forward to dinner."

With that, Kagome turned and left the kitchen, Mrs. Weasley smiles at her as she walks out of the kitchen. But as soon as Kagome is out of sight she scowls, what she didn't notice was Sirius was leaning against the other door watching everything play out.

"Spoken like a true, Black," Sirius says as he pushes away from the door, "Oh, and don't even think of trying to set up one of your sons with my daughter." He says as he walks right past her. 


	17. Heirs, Warnings, and Jealousy

Sirius went looking for his daughter after he had seen how she had defended Kreacher and stood up to Mrs. Weasley, he was now completely convinced that he wanted to make Kagome his heir. He went into the library and found her sitting on the sofa reading a book.

"Kagome?"

Kagome looks up from her book and smiles at Sirius, "Oh Sirius, I didn't hear you come in. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Actually I have something very important I would like to discuss with you if you have a moment?"

Kagome marks her book and closes it, "For you, of course, I do."

Sirius grins and steps into the library, he shut the door and takes a seat next to Kagome.

"I wanted to talk to you about when you go to Hogwarts in a few weeks."

"Okay, what about it?"

Sirius shifted in his seat and rubbed the back of his neck, "I wanted to know by what name you were going to go by?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean were you planning on going by your adoptive parents' last name or your mother's or… mine?"

"You want me to use your last name?"

"Honestly, it would mean a great deal to me if you did. After all, you are my daughter and even though we've only known each other a short time, I think you and I have grown quite close."

"Yes, I think so too, Sirius." Kagome agrees.

"I know it's asking a great deal of you, but if it's too much and you feel like you're betraying the family that raised you I wouldn't be opposed to you going by Higurashi-Black."

Kagome thought about it for a moment, while Sirius waited silently, hoping that she would agree. He was right, she did feel like she was betraying her family by changing her last name. But on the other hand, Sirius was her father and she did want to be close to him and it seemed that it was very important to him that she take his last name. After a few minutes of silence, Kagome came to a decision.

"Yes, Sirius, I'll take your last name, from now on I'll be Kagome Higurashi-Black."

Sirius hugged his daughter tightly, "Thank you, Kagome, you made me so happy, and now that you've accepted I wanted to also talk to you about becoming my heir."

Kagome gasps, "Sirius, you want me to become the heir to The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black?"

"Yes."

"What were you planning to do before you found out about me?"

"Make Harry my heir, but you're my flesh and blood and by right it should be you. I never thought I would have children, especially after being in Azkaban for so long. So I thought that my godson would be the logical choice, even though he's already the heir to The Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter. But now that you have come into my life, I am more than proud to have you as my heir. I know that you will be more than capable of fulfilling your duties as Lady Black when the time comes. Do you accept?"

"Yes, I accept, hopefully, it will be a long time before I have to assume the title as head of the Black family."

"Wonderful, before you go to school, we need to go to Gringotts and have the proper documents drawn up to make it legal."

At that moment there was a knock at the door and Sirius got up to open it. On the other side of the door was Remus, Sirius pulled him into the library and shut the door.

"So what happened," Remus asked.

"Remus, I'd like to introduce you to my daughter, Kagome Higurashi-Black, heir to The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black."

Kagome giggles and curtseys in front of Remus.

Remus chuckles and claps, "Congratulations, Kagome."

Kagome blushes, "Thank you, Remus."

"Now to celebrate, let's go to the study, eat some popcorn, drink some soda and watch the cartoon with the talking teacups," Sirius says as he leads Kagome out of the library with Remus trailing behind them still chuckling.

About that time, Ginny comes downstairs and hears Sirius' barking laugh coming from the study. Curious, she knocks on the door and waits to be invited in. Kagome opens the door with a smile and ushers her into the room. Ginny stops short at what she sees. A giant screen with a talking clock and a candlestick on it. Her mouth drops open as she stares.

"What is that?"

"That is a flat screen television and what we are watching is called an animated film. Would you like to stay and watch," Kagome asks.

Ginny, simply nods and sits down in a chair, Kagome hands her a box of popcorn and a soda, "Try it, you'll like it."

After a while, Fred and George come in looking for Ginny and have the same reaction as she did. So they all sit there in the study watching an animated film. As the movie progresses, Ginny looks at her watch and notices the time.

"It's almost 5:00, Hermione should be arriving any minute, perhaps we should go wait for her in the living room, so she doesn't think she's in the wrong house."

Fred and George agree so they put the movie on pause and go to the living room. At precisely 5:00, the floo flares and Hermione steps out of the fireplace dusting herself off. She looks around in confusion, her eyes widen, then she covers her mouth.

"No, Hermione, you're not in the wrong house, Sirius redecorated," Ginny reassures her friend.

Hermione turns around at the sound of Ginny's voice and smiles at her friend, "Ginny, when did you and your family get here?"

"This afternoon, we had almost the same reaction you did."

"Except Mum tried to push us out the door," Fred says as he steps forward to greet Hermione.

"Yeah, she was in a right panic, thinking somehow we floo'd into a Muggle house," George tells her.

"I can see why this looks nothing like it did before, it beautiful." Hermione comments.

"You should see our bedroom, its spectacular," Ginny tells her, "Come on I'll take you up there, so you can get settled.

Ginny leads Hermione up to the third floor and into their room, where Hermione looks around in surprise, "And you say Sirius did all this?"

"No, his daughter did."

"Sirius doesn't have a daughter," Hermione points out.

"He does now."

"What, does Dumbledore know?" Hermione asks.

"I don't know, I haven't really talked to her yet, she seems really nice. Although she did get into an argument with Mum, I think Mum was in the wrong."

"Ginny, the girl could be pretending to be Sirius' daughter, what if she's a Death Eater spy? What if she's here to get close to Harry?"

Ginny gives her an incredulous look, "Yes, Hermione, a Death Eater who redecorates the house and helps Kreacher become a better house-elf? I'm sure that's exactly it."

"What do you mean Kreacher is a better house-elf?"

"He's not insulting people anymore, he's in a good mood, he's helpful and he's devoted to her and Sirius."

"That should tell you that there's something wrong with this person, Kreacher has only been loyal to Mrs. Black. Maybe this is Bellatrix in disguise."

"Would Bellatrix install Muggles technology in this house?" Ginny asks.

"Muggle technology doesn't work around magic, Ginny, you know that."

"It does here, I don't know what she did but Kagome installed a television in the study and we were watching an animated movie called Beauty and the Beast right before you showed up."

Hermione was taken aback, how was that possible? She had never heard of such a thing and Hermione prided herself in knowing any new developments in the magical world. Hermione narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"Show me, Ginny."

Ginny rolled her eyes and takes Hermione downstairs to the study where the twins have rejoined the others and have continued to watch the movie. They walk in and Hermione stops dead in her tracks, surprised to see that the study has been converted into a home theatre, complete with popcorn and soda machine.

"How is this possible? Electronics don't work around magic." Hermione says with all the certainty in the world.

"Well, obviously it does," Kagome says as she steps into the room, making Kagome jump, "Hi, I'm Kagome Higurashi-Black, Sirius' daughter, and if you want an explanation let's go to the library so as not to disturb the others."

Hermione eyes her suspiciously but agrees, her curiosity getting the better of her. Hermione follows Kagome into the library where her jaw drops at how beautiful the library looks. She sees the laptop on the table and goes over to it.

"Does this have the internet?"

"Yes, it does."

"How?"

"It's all done with runes."

"I've never heard of runes doing that, I'm taking ancient runes and such things were never mentioned," Hermione says indignantly.

"Of it hasn't, your ministry doesn't want the British Wizarding World to catch up with the 21st century. I, on the other hand, come from Japan went to a progressive Magic school were technology and magic are integrated. So we know how to get magic and science to work hand in hand."

For the next hour, Kagome explained to Hermione how the runes worked to make technology work in a magical home and how she wired the house for electricity. Hermione bombarded Kagome with question after question about her school in Japan, about her studies, and anything else she could think of. Kagome was more than happy to answer her questions, though she skillfully avoided answering any personal question. Kagome felt it was none of the other girl's business. By the time Kagome had answered Hermione's questions well enough to leave the girl somewhat satisfied, it was time for dinner. They both got up and made their way to the dining room, which Hermione thought was beautifully decorated.

They sat down and were soon joined by Sirius, Remus, and the others. Molly tried to push Arthur to sit at the head of the table, but he refused. Letting Sirius take his rightful place at the head of the table with Kagome to his right and Remus to his left. The rest of the Weasleys spread out at the table with Hermione sitting next to Ginny and Arthur sitting at the other end of the table.

Hermione looks at Mrs. Weasley and smiles, "I'm looking forward to dinner, Mrs. Weasley."

Mrs. Weasley forces a smile, "I didn't make dinner, Hermione dear, Kreacher did. Let's hope its edible."

Kagome glares at Mrs. Weasley, who shrinks back from the glare. Sirius informs Kreacher that he can serve now, and with a snap of his fingers dinner is served. It's a lovely arrangement, with squash soup as the first course, followed by a lovely salad. Then for the main course, Kreacher made a beautiful roast with Yorkshire pudding, roasted potatoes, stuffing, sweet roasted parsnips, and cauliflower cheese.

Everyone, besides the residents of the house, were a little skeptical about Kreacher's cooking skills. But when they noticed that the others began to serve themselves like nothing was wrong, they soon followed suit. They soon discovered that Kreacher was an excellent cook, better than Mrs. Weasley. Fred and George even said so, earning a glare from their mother.

During dinner, Yasei comes flying into the dining room and lands on Kagome's shoulder. He nips her ear and holds out his leg for her to remove the letter that he has brought for Kagome.

"What the bloody hell is that? Ron asks.

"This is my owl, Yasei, he's a Northern Hawk Owl," Kagome explains.

"He looks more like a small vulture," Ron mutters under his breath, Hermione kicks him under the table.

Kagome pets Yasei and removes the letter, when she does the scent on the letter wafts over towards Remus. Remus' head immediately snaps up at the scent of a very powerful alpha male enters his nose. His eyes shift from green to amber and barely audible growl emerges from his chest. Remus looks around quickly to see if anyone noticed, thankfully no one did, or so he thought. When he looked at Kagome, he notices that Yasei is staring at him. The bird suddenly cocks it's head to the side as if to say, "I heard that." Remus squirms uncomfortably under the bird's gaze. Yasei slowly turns his head back to Kagome and nips her ear again and she gives him a piece of the roast. He flies off contently back to his perch.

Kagome looks at the postmark and smiles. She tucks the letter away to read it later. Once dinner is over and everyone has gone to go do their own thing, Kagome goes to her room to read the letter. Remus watches her go upstairs, jealousy burning brightly in his chest. Even though Kagome isn't his, Remus feels territorial around her. He can't help it, as far as Moony is concerned they're mates, the fact that he hasn't marked her is a mere technicality. But Remus can't let that happen, he can't let Moony have his way and mark Kagome. He's terrified that he'll pass on his terrible curse to Kagome and if he does how could he live with himself.

The letter is from the Minister of Magic himself, Lord Sesshomaru. It reads:

 _Miko,_

 _This Sesshomaru hopes that this letter finds you well. It is to my great displeasure to learn that you will not be returning to Japan to complete your final year, though This Sesshomaru understands your wish to be close to your father. However, you must be warned that the British Wizarding World is going through turmoil at this moment. A dark lord that was supposedly defeated 14 years ago has risen again and from this Sesshomaru's sources, he is after your father's godson._

 _This Sesshomaru orders you to remain on guard at all times and do not trust anyone, only your family and follow your instincts, you have always been a good judge of character. If you need aid, Miko, this Sesshomaru will offer it. You need only ask for assistance in a more civilized manner. This Sesshomaru will assume that you have set up the rune by the time you have received this letter and that your cell phone is now functioning. Do not contact me by owl again, unless in a dire emergency._

Kagome laughs after she read the letter, she gets up from her bed and puts the letter away in her desk. She goes to the bathroom and gets ready for bed, she comes out of the bathroom, climbs into bed and turns out the light. Kagome lets out a sigh closes her eyes and slowly drifts off to sleep, her last thoughts are of how she thought she saw Remus' eyes change color briefly.

"That's silly," she says and falls asleep.


	18. A Long Awaited Guest

The next morning, Kagome gets up and heads downstairs to breakfast. She could already smell bacon and eggs cooking, she smiled at the thought of Kreacher happily cooking breakfast for his masters. When she entered the kitchen, she found Remus already sitting at the breakfast bar sipping his cup of tea and reading a book. He looks up from his book and smiles at Kagome, causing her to blush and smile back.

"Good morning, Remus."

"Good morning, Kagome, did you sleep well?"

"Yes, I did, thank you, Remus, did you?"

"Yes, thank you."

Kreacher comes over and sets a plate of food in front of Remus and Kagome, greeting Kagome in the process. She smiles at him and pats him on the head fondly. After a few short minutes the others come in for breakfast and Kreacher serves them as well.

As they are eating, Remus can't help but wonder who had sent the letter to Kagome. Every time he thought of the letter, Moony would growl and whine in his head in jealousy and insecurity. Moony knew that whoever the male as he was no match for him if that male wanted his mate. Moony kept insisting that Remus find out who the male is that was writing his mate. The problem was, it was none of Remus' business who was writing Kagome. She was nothing to him other than his best friend's daughter. He couldn't very well demand an explanation from her, then she would wonder how he knew it was a male who had written her in the first place.

So the only thing that Remus could do is to casually bring it up in conversation, thank Merlin for people like Ron Weasley. When everyone had come down for breakfast the first thing out of Ron's mouth was…

"So, Kagome, who sent you the letter?"

Kagome had brought the forkful of eggs halfway up to her mouth and stopped at Ron's question. She stared at him in complete disbelief. Hermione turned and whacked him on the arm.

"I really don't think that's any of your business, Ronald."

"What, just trying to make conversation." He says with a mouthful of sausage.

"Not by asking someone about a personal letter." Hermione admonishes.

"That's alright, Hermione, it wasn't anything too personal, it was just from the Japanese Minister of Magic."

"Why would the Minister be writing to you?" Ron asks in a snarky tone.

Kagome gave him a weird look, then looked at Remus, then back at Ron. "Well if you must know, He's my godfather and he was just concerned because I won't be returning to Mahoutokoro for my final year."

At this point, Sirius had come into the kitchen, and had heard the tail end of the conversation, "Who's your godfather, Kagome?"

"The Japanese Minister of Magic," Hermione answered before Kagome could say anything.

"Lord Sesshomaru is your godfather, how, when, why?!"

"Well, after my little incident earlier this summer, Lord Sesshomaru showed up at my parent's house and insisted that I become his ward. That I would be safer under his care. My mother told him that wasn't possible since my biological father was still alive. But he was very adamant that I become his ward, so my mother reached an agreement with him. She told him that he could become my godfather instead since my biological mother never gave that privilege to anyone. He begrudgingly agreed."

"Are you serious?" Fred asked.

"No, he is," Kagome said pointing at her father, who chuckles.

"Walked right into that one," George tells his twin.

"But yes, my godfather is Lord Sesshomaru," Kagome assures them.

While they were all talking, Remus sat there listening to the conversation. It slowly started to dawn on him that he was not in competition with a powerful Daiyoukai for Kagome.

'What am I thinking, I can't be with Kagome regardless. She's too young, I have nothing to offer her and more importantly, she's my best friend's daughter!' Remus thought as he drank his tea.

'I have to get that thought out of my head that I could ever be with Kagome, no matter how perfect we are together. She would never want to be with an old man like me. Besides I can't risk exposing her to my condition. I will not curse her into this type of life.'

After thoroughly depressing himself, Remus suddenly excused himself and leaves the house. It was time for his shift to guard Harry anyway. What he didn't notice was out of the corner of her eye, Kagome watched him leave. Kagome casually asked where Remus had gone and Sirius explained that he had gone to watch over Harry. He then went on to explain what happened to Harry last year to Kagome.

"That poor boy."

"Yes, he's been having a rough time. I've been told that he's been having nightmares about his friend's death. I wish I could be there for him but since I'm wanted by the Ministry, I can't leave the house." Sirius tells his daughter.

"Will I get to meet him?"

"Yes, Kagome, Dumbledore said that he'll be coming to stay with us next week. I can't wait for you to meet him."

"Neither can I."

And so it went for a week, Hermione and the Weasleys did their shopping in Diagon Alley getting ready for the new term, Kagome visited with her grandparents almost on a daily basis, and spent as much time with Sirius as she could, getting to know him. They would talk endlessly about everything, he came to learn that she was an animagus and that her form was that of a black wolf and that her Patronus was also a wolf. The only thing that was off was Remus.

Remus, after coming to the realization that he could never be with his mate, tried his best to avoid Kagome as much as possible by taking on extra shifts guarding Harry. He tried not to make it obvious, but Kagome could tell that something had changed since Sesshomaru's letter arrived. She was confused and a little hurt that he no longer talked to her like he had a few weeks ago, she tried to reason it had to do with protecting Harry and that there was no other reason for his odd behavior. Kagome had grown quite fond of Remus in the short time that she had known him and felt an odd pull towards the older man. She couldn't explain it, but she liked it.

Things had been going fine, Kagome had been getting along well with the Hermione and the Weasleys, with the exception of Ron and Mrs. Weasley, she was happily talking with her father every day, learning more and more about him and her mother, there were no problems, but that all changed when the floo roared to life one day and two men stepped through.

They were all in the dining room about to have dinner when the two men came into the dining room. One Kagome knew as the Headmaster and the other she had no clue who he was. He was a rough looking fellow with scars littering his face a hunk of his nose missing, he had dark grey, grizzled hair. He also had a wooden leg that was described as having a clawed foot.

But what struck Kagome was his eyes, one was small and dark while the other was a vivid, electric blue magical eye that moved around independently from his normal eye. The magical eye was instantly fixed on Kagome though the man said nothing, yet.

"Good evening, Professor Dumbledore, what brings you by?" Arthur asks.

Albus, paused for a moment, noting the change in the decor of the dining room and glancing at Kagome quickly. He smiles at her but before he can say anything, Moody beat him to it.

"Who the devil is she?" Alastor asks as he whips out his wand and points it at Kagome while looking at Sirius.

"She is my daughter, Kagome, Moody, and I'd appreciate you not pointing your wand at my child."

Moody growls at Sirius but doesn't lower his wand, "I will when she does."

Sirius looks at Kagome who slowly brings her wand out from under the table, still trained on Moody.

Moody grins, "You have good eyes, Girl, you saw me go for my wand when Dumbledore looked at you."

"Don't call me girl, my name is Kagome Higurashi-Black and if that's too hard for you, Ms. Black is fine," Kagome says in a calm but deadly tone, "And yes, I did, I was watching your every move the minute you walked in unannounced into my father's home."

Alastor stares at Kagome for a moment, he can tell that she's not some mere school girl. She's a warrior, through and through, that she'll fight for what she believes in and protects what is hers. Moody's grin turns into a smile, but it looks more like a grimace than a smile. He slowly lowers his wand and Kagome does the same.

"Oh, I like her, Black, you have a good girl there, a strong daughter. Definitely a warrior."

Sirius' mouth falls open, Moody doesn't like anyone, so he's shocked to hear him say that about his daughter, then it dawns on him what he's hinting about.

"Don't even think about it, Moody, You're not involving My daughter."

Everyone looks at them confused, Arthur clears his throat to get their attention and to get back on topic.

"So, what was it that brought you by tonight, Headmaster?"

"Yes, there has been an attack in Little Whinging, Harry was attacked by two dementors this evening according to Mrs. Figg. The Order is going to have to move Harry sooner."

"That's great," Ron says, everyone looks at him, "I mean about bringing Harry, not about the dementors."

"Yes, well, Nymphadora, Kingsley, and Lupin are already there, I'm on my way right now. We'll be escorting Potter back here to avoid any problems with any Death Eaters that may be waiting. Just needed to let you all know what was going on." Moody tells everyone.

With that, he leaves the room and heads for the door, apparating away as soon as he could. Everyone was so excited that Harry was on his way, and are concerned for his safety. But while everyone is concerned for Harry, Kagome is concerned for Remus, though she doesn't know why.

Sirius has this excited look on his face at the thought of finally being able to see Harry, but then a thought occurred to him. What if Kagome was jealous of him showing Harry affection. After all, Sirius has loved Harry from the day he was born and has worried about him all his life and he has only had Kagome with him for a few weeks. He looks over at Kagome who is silently sitting there listening to Ginny and Hermione go on and on about Harry and Sirius suddenly feel a pang of guilt.

Getting up from the dinner table, Sirius catches Kagome's eye and motions with his head for her to follow him. She gets up from the table and walks out of the room after her father. They walk into the living room, where Sirius turns around and places his hands on Kagome's shoulders, he looks into her eyes and sighs.

"I hope all this talk about Harry coming isn't upsetting you, Kagome."

"No, why would that upset me, Sirius?"

Because now all the focus will be on Harry and his safety and I don't want you to feel ignored, especially by me."

"I could never feel ignored by you…" Kagome cocked her head to the side and studied her father, just like Grace used to do to him. His heart ached at seeing the similar gesture. "You think I'll be jealous of Harry, don't you?"

Sirius looks at the floor then up at Kagome, and nods.

"Oh Sirius, that's silly, I'm not that type of person. You've known Harry all his life it's only natural that you love him as if he was your own son, and I'm not going to be jealous of the relationship you have with him."

"I just don't want you to feel threatened."

"I don't, it's sweet of you to worry, but don't, I'm fine."

Sirius smiles and hugs Kagome, "How did I end up with such a wonderful, caring, and understanding daughter?"

"You were just lucky, I guess," Kagome tells him with a smirk.

A few hours later Remus and the others show up with a boy with wire-rimmed glasses, untidy jet-black hair, and almond-shaped startlingly green eyes. He was about 5'10" and a little on the thin side. He had a nasty scar in the shape of a lightning bolt on his forehead, overall he was a handsome young man. Kagome immediately knew this was Harry Potter, he looked just like the picture of his father, except for the eyes.

Harry walks into the living room and is immediately assaulted by Mrs. Weasley. She crushed him to her in a fierce hug while she fussed over him and questioned him. Harry answered her questions as best he could, but he kept looking around for Sirius. Meanwhile, Sirius was standing off to the side with Kagome, waiting for his turn to hug his godson. Kagome looks at Harry and sees that he's searching for someone, she gives Sirius a little nudge.

"Go, Sirius, he's looking for you."

Sirius grins at Kagome and makes his way over to Harry. When Harry's eyes meet Sirius' they light up.

"Sirius," Harry says as the older man pulls him into a hug.

"Hello, pup."

"It's good to see you."

"It's good to see you too, pup, how have you been?"

"As good as can be expected, what's been going on, no one will tell me anything."

Sirius was about to tell him when Mrs. Weasley appears.

"Harry, we were about to have dinner, but it's going to have to wait. Order business and all. Why don't you and Kagome go upstairs and see everyone?"

Who's Kagome?"

At the mention of Kagome's name, Sirius' face brightens and he lets go of Harry. He walks over to a beautiful raven-haired girl about 17 years old and puts his arm around her shoulders, he leads the girl over towards Harry.

"Harry, I'd like you to meet Kagome Higurashi-Black, my daughter."

Of all the things Harry was expecting Sirius to say, that was not one of them. He stared at the two of them in complete and utter disbelief.

"I'm sorry your what now?" 


	19. The Miko, The Marauders, & A Dungeon Bat

Sirius beams proudly at Harry, "Harry, this is my daughter, Kagome," Sirius repeats, "Kagome, this is Harry, my godson."

Kagome gives Harry a friendly smile and sticks her hand out, "Hello, Harry, it's nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about you."

Harry stares at Kagome for a few seconds, then takes her hand, "It's nice to meet you too, I'm sorry I can't say the same." He says not meaning to be rude.

"Harry!" Sirius says.

Kagome isn't fazed, "No, you wouldn't, considering that Sirius has only known about me for two weeks."

Harry furrows his brow in confusions, "How is that possible?"

"You all can talk about that later, for now, you and Kagome need to head upstairs. There's a meeting underway and this is no place for children." Mrs. Weasley says to Harry.

Kagome whips around and glares at Mrs. Weasley, how dare she order her to do anything in her father's house, but Sirius gives Kagome a pleading look and Kagome calms down.

"Kagome, why don't you show Harry to his room," Sirius says

"Then come back downstairs and join the meeting, Black," Moody adds.

Harry and Kagome look at each other, then she looks at Sirius who nods his head. Mrs. Weasley was about to protest, but one look from Kagome shut her up.

"It's up to you, Kagome," Sirius tells her.

Kagome squares her shoulders, and nods, "I'll be right down."

Kagome takes Harry to the third floor and tells him that he'll be sharing a room with Ron.

"If that's okay with you?"

"Oh, yeah that's fine, I share with Ron at school, so it's not a problem."

"Alright, then I'll leave you to get settled."

When Kagome leaves, Harry goes into the room to get settled in. Once he does he goes looking for everyone else. He hears noise coming from one of the rooms and looks inside, that's where he finds everyone watching television, except for Hermione who's reading in the corner. He walks in and stares at the TV.

"Is that a television?" He asks.

The five teenagers look up from what they were doing and rush Harry.

"Harry you made it, we're so glad you're safe," Hermione says as she pulls Harry into a hug.

"Yeah, we heard what happened with the dementors, are you alright?" Ron asks.

"I'm fine," Harry tells them, more interested in what's been going on with them.

"What's been going on here, why haven't you written me all summer?" Harry asks looking accusingly at Ron and Hermione.

Ron and Hermione look at each other and leave the room, leading Harry back to his and Ron's room. They go in and close the door, Hermione sits down on the chair while Ron lies down on one of the beds, Harry remains standing.

"Dumbledore made us swear not to write you, he thought the letters would be intercepted," Hermione tells him.

Harry nods, begrudgingly accepting the explanation.

"Well, at least you got to be here all summer, while I was trapped with the Dursleys."

"Not really, we only just arrived two weeks ago. We were going to arrive at the beginning of August but then plans were changed. Dumbledore informed us that Sirius needed some time to himself, I guess it was because of Kagome." Explains Hermione.

Hermione's eyes light up at the mention of Kagome, "Did you meet her, Harry?

"Yeah, I met her."

"Isn't she just brilliant?" Hermione asks.

"Brilliant? She's a shrew." Ron tells Hermione

"She is not, Ronald, just because she doesn't get along with your mother does not make her a shrew."

"She insulted my mum and will not let her run the house!"

"This isn't her house to run, Ronald, your mother should just relax and enjoy her time off."

Harry just stood there and listened to them argue, he wasn't about to take sides, but he did want to know why Hermione thought Kagome was so brilliant.

"Alright, enough you two. Tell me, Hermione, what makes you think she's so brilliant?"

"You saw the television in the twins' room didn't you?" Hermione asks.

"Yeah, why is that there and how is it working?"

"Kagome, you see Kagome went to school in Japan…"

From there Hermione explained everything that Kagome had done in the time that she had been there, Harry was completely impressed.

"Wow, that is something, how long has been part of the Order?"

Ron and Hermione look at each other confused.

"What do you mean, Harry," Hermione asks.

"I mean, before she showed me to our room, Professor Moody told her to come back downstairs to the meeting."

Once again Ron and Hermione look at each other, "As far as we know, Harry, Kagome isn't part of the Order. She just met Professor Moody tonight." Hermione tells him.

Harry stares at them for a moment, then slowly starts to turn red with anger, "You mean to tell me they let a perfect stranger into that meeting, but they won't let me and I'm the one Voldemort is after?"

"I guess so, mate," Ron tells him.

That's not fair, she's the same age as us, why does she get to be there and we don't?"

"She's actually 17, Harry, and I would think it has to do with the fact that Professor Moody called her a warrior," Hermione explains.

"What do you mean?"

"When they met they drew wands on each other, and she was actually faster than the Professor."

"Oh come off it, how would you know, she had her wand drawn under the table," Ron says bitterly.

"Because I was watching both of them, she's fast."

"I still don't think it's fair that they let a perfect stranger in the meeting and not us," Harry says as he sits down on his own bed.

Meanwhile downstairs, Kagome stands outside the dining room door, she takes a deep breath, squares her shoulders and walks into the dining room. All the talking ceases and everyone in the room stares at her. Kagome looks at everyone in the room, most are confused by her presence others are irritated that the meeting has been interrupted. Kagome looks quickly at Remus who looks angry that she's there and Kagome looks away. Moody has a smug look on his face and Sirius looks worried but proud, but she continues to make eye contact with her father and walks over towards him. Sirius moves over so that Kagome can sit between him and Remus. The minute Kagome sits down next to her father and he puts his hand on her arm the questions come flying.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"Who is this girl?"

"Why is she here?"

Can she be trusted?"

Everyone was talking at once except for Professor McGonagall since she already knew the whole situation from Albus.

"Alright, Black, explain yourself. How could you let a complete stranger into the Order's Headquarters?" Snape sneers.

Sirius growls at Severus, "I don't have to explain anything to you, Snivellus, and the last I checked this is still my house and I can have anyone I want here."

"Not at the price of revealing the Order's location, you idiot," Snape tells him.

"Don't talk to him like that," Kagome tells Snape.

Snape narrows his eyes at Kagome, "What makes you think that you can tell me anything, you little harlot."

"Severus!"

Kagome was taken aback by what this man had said to her. Moony snarled in Remus' head taking great insult to what was said about his mate. For a moment Moony nearly took control of Remus. Both Remus and Sirius to shoot to their feet.

"How dare you!" They say in unison and then look at each other.

Sirius continues, "How dare you say something like that about my daughter."

"Oh, so she is the result of one of your many conquests is she, Black. Tell me which whore is her mother?" Snape says with a smirk.

Before anyone could react, Kagome was out of her seat. She had Snape in a full body bind, kicked the chair out from under him. Snape crashed to the floor, with Kagome's knee pressed into his chest and her wand at his throat.

"Don't you ever speak of my mother that way again, if you want to live."

Snape stares into Kagome's eyes and realizes that she meant every word.

"Ms. Black, that's no way to treat your future potions Professor." Professor McGonagall tells her.

Snape's eyes widen at McGonagall's words, this young lady was going to attend Hogwarts?

"He isn't my Professor yet, I owe him nothing," Kagome says without taking her eyes off him.

"But you do owe my daughter an apology, Snivellus," Sirius tells his old rival.

"And you owe my father one as well," Kagome says pressing her wand more into Snape's neck.

Snape realizes he has no other choice, "I apologize to the both of you. I had no right to say what I said."

And just like that, the body bind was gone and Kagome was back in her seat.

Everyone stares at Kagome, a little more wary of her now, except for Moody who chuckles, "Just like I thought, a true warrior, a perfect addition to the Order."

"No." Remus and Sirius say at the same time then look at each other.

"You will not induct my daughter into the Order of the Phoenix, I just found her, Moody, I am not going to lose her."

"Do you think me mad, man?" Moody asks.

"Well…" Sirius says and shrugs.

"I wasn't talking about her being on the front lines. If my ears didn't deceive me, and I'm sure they didn't, McGonagall said that Snape was going to be her potions teacher, which means she's going to attend Hogwarts. She can look after Potter for the Order." Moody tells everyone.

"I suppose she could do that," Sirius says as he runs his hand down his mustache.

Kagome sat in the chair looking between Moody and her father, then she glanced at Remus who was staring down at the table with a concerned look on his face. Kagome wondered why Remus was so upset, she understood that he was fond of her but did it warrant such a reaction from him? He seemed overprotective of her, but why?

Kagome looks once again at Moody and Sirius, "She's sitting right here, why don't the two of you ask HER?" Kagome tells them.

Both men turn to look at Kagome, "What do you say, Black, join the Order and keep an eye on Potter this term?" Moody asks.

Remus looks up at Kagome, "You don't have to get involved, Kagome, you shouldn't. You should just go to school, get to know your father, and just stay safe."

"How safe could I possibly be if this dark wizard is trying to take over the Wizarding World, Remus," Kagome asks.

"So you'll join the Order then," Moody asks.

"No, I will not join the Order."

Sirius lets out a sigh of relief, as does Remus just not as obvious. Moody is about to complain, but Kagome holds up her hand.

"That doesn't mean I won't keep an eye on Harry. I would have done that without having to be part of the Order anyway. He's my father's godson, and from what I have heard about him, he has a penchant for finding trouble."

Moody snorts, "That's putting it mildly. Alright, I can accept you watching over Potter while you're at school and not being part of the Order, but I suggest you think it over and have an answer by the end of school."

Kagome nods.

With the meeting adjourned everyone begins to mill around and prepare for dinner, but Kagome notices immediately that Snape has disappeared. She slips out quietly and follows his aura to the front door. Before he can reach it she pushes him against the wall and once again has her wand at his throat.

"What is the meaning of this Ms. Black?"

"Shut up, I know what you are. You may have fooled these people into believing that you are a double agent and that your true purpose is to help the Light, and you may have even fooled the headmaster. But you can't fool me, I can see your soul. And I can see how black and hateful you really are. That everything you do is for your own selfish purposes. And I am telling you now, Severus Snape, born the 9th of January 1960 to Tobias and Eileen Snape. If you make one mention of my existence to your dark lord, I will end you, Professor or not. You had better hope you occlumency is as good as you think it is or you will wish that death comes for you quickly."

And with that Kagome releases Snape and goes back to the kitchen as if nothing happened. Snape rubs his neck and quickly exits Grimmauld Place, he has a dilemma, as a spy for the Dark Lord, it is his responsibility to report anything he hears, but he doesn't doubt for a moment that Kagome will actually go through with her threat. He saw it in her eyes, she wasn't above killing like these other fools. Then a thought occurs to him, he won't have to say anything about Kagome himself, most likely when Draco finds out he'll tell his father and Lucius will inform the Dark Lord himself. With a sigh of relief, Snape realized he was in the clear and disapparated. 


	20. Trust

**INUYASHA AND HARRY POTTER BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS, I'M JUST BORROWING THEM.**

Now that the meeting was over, Mrs. Weasley called down the others to dinner. Kagome had Kreacher set everything out onto the dining room table and then she told him he could retire for the evening. They all take a seat at the table, Kagome smiles when Harry takes a seat next to her father. Sirius looks at her as if to see if she's upset, but she discreetly shakes her head. She goes and sits next to Remus instead. Harry begins to ask Sirius questions about the Order and about what's been going on. Sirius explains to him that Voldemort has been gathering followers discreetly and that Harry had ruined those plans by informing Dumbledore that he had returned. Sirius goes on to inform him that Voldemort is searching for something that will help him win this time. Something that he didn't have before. They also informed him that Minister Fudge was being paranoid and refuses to believe that Voldemort was back.

Kagome also learned that Harry was to have a hearing to determine whether or not he could return to Hogwarts since he was to be expelled for performing underage magic in front of a Muggle. Kagome thought it was ridiculous that they would expel Harry for that considering that he was only defending himself. Once Sirius, Remus and some of the others answered Harry's questions as best they could they had dinner. After dinner, Mrs. Weasley ushered the children upstairs to bed.

Instead of going upstairs with the others, Kagome goes into the living room to read for a bit by the fire. She is so engrossed in her book that she didn't hear Remus enter the living room. He stands in the doorway observing his beautiful mate, Kagome looks up from her book and smiles at Remus.

"Oh, Remus, I didn't hear you, did you need something?"

"No, I was… only curious about something. Why did you turn down joining the Order?"

Kagome lays her book down in her lap, she motions for Remus to have a seat next to her. Once Remus sits down next to her, Kagome tells him why.

"It's very simple, Remus, I don't know the people in the Order and I don't trust them. My godfather told me not to trust anyone and to trust my instincts, so that's what I'm doing."

"Does that mean you don't trust Sirius?"

"No the only person I do trust is my father," Kagome lays a hand on top of Remus' hand, "And you."

"Why me," Remus asks.

"I don't know, I feel it in my heart that you are a trustworthy man, that you would never betray me."

Remus lays his other hand on top of Kagome's, "You're right, Kagome, you can trust me, and I could never betray you," Remus tells her as he stares into her eyes.

His eyes flash down to her lips and slowly Remus starts to lean in towards Kagome as she does the same. Kagome can feel a strange pull towards Remus, she doesn't know what it is but she likes it. They are only inches apart, Remus can feel her warm breath on his face. Kagome licks her lips and finally, their lips connect.

A quickly as it happens, it ends. Remus pulls away and stands up.

"I'm sorry Kagome, I shouldn't have done that," Remus says and quickly leaves the room.

Kagome places her fingers against her tingling lips, "I'm not." She whispers as she watches Remus rush out of the room.

The next day Mr. Weasley and Harry go to the Ministry of Magic for Harry's hearing. Sirius gives him a hug and wishes him luck. Kagome shakes his hand and also wishes him luck.

Harry, awkwardly smiles at Kagome, "Thanks," He says and rubs the back of his neck.

Sirius wraps his arm around Kagome's shoulder as they watch Mr. Weasley and Harry leave. Harry glances back to see father and daughter together, he frowns at the sight and feels something bubbling in his stomach.

A few hours later Harry returns with a smile on his face. He was not going to be expelled after all. Harry came back into Grimmauld place excited to tell Sirius the news, but he paused when he saw Sirius with Kagome talking and laughing. He felt the same strange bubble of annoyance that he had felt earlier. Harry slowly walks into the library and clears his throat.

"Oh, Harry, I didn't see you there, Kagome was just showing me how this interweb works."

"Internet, Sirius," Kagome corrects.

"Right, internet, it's got quite a lot of funny things on it," Sirius says then looks away from the computer, "So what happened?"

"I was, uh, cleared of the charges, I'm not expelled," Harry tells his godfather timidly.

"Congratulations, Harry," Sirius tells him as he stands up and pulls Harry into a hug.

"Yes, congratulations, Harry, I'm so happy for you," Kagome tells him.

"Thank you, Kagome," Harry says a little stiffly, "I'm going to go upstairs and tell Hermione and Ron." And with that, Harry left the library in a hurry. As if he was desperate to get away from the father-daughter duo.

"Sirius gives Kagome a puzzled look, "I wonder what that was about?"

"I get the feeling that Harry doesn't like me, Sirius," Kagome tells her father.

"Nonsense, he doesn't even know you."

"He may not know me, but he definitely has already formed an opinion of me."

Sirius frown, "I truly hope not."

Later that evening they all sit down for dinner and Kagome leaves space for Harry to sit down next to Sirius, which he gladly takes. Everyone is happily eating when Kagome notices that Remus is not at the table. Thinking that it's odd, she turns to Sirius.

"Sirius, where's Remus?"

Everyone stops eating and stares at Sirius. Looking around he clears his throat, "Remus isn't feeling well, he decided to go to bed early."

Disappointed, thinking that Remus is avoiding her, Kagome nods and goes back to her meal. When in fact Remus was already starting to feel the effects of the full moon and was not doing so well. He was actually sicker than normal, his wolf was complaining that he could not be close to his mate and was trying to take control of Remus so that he could find Kagome. But Remus was fighting hard to stay in control, the last thing he wanted was for Kagome to learn of his affliction. He already felt like shit for kissing her, but that was a moment of weakness that Moony had taken advantage of. Remus took is Wolfsbane potion and makes his way down to the basement where there's a cage with a bed in it. Remus goes and lies down and drifts off to sleep. A little while later, Sirius comes into the basement with a tray of food for Remus.

"Remus wake up, I brought you dinner."

Sirius conjured a table and sets the tray down, he goes into the cage and helps Remus sit up. Then he goes back out and brings the tray in for Remus.

"You didn't have to bring me anything to eat, Padfoot."

"Yes I did, Kagome was worried when you didn't come down for dinner. I told her that you weren't feeling well, and I would take you something to eat later. Besides you need your strength, for some reason you look worse now than you have during other full moons, Moony. What's going on?"

Remus shakes his head, "I don't know, I feel terrible right now," Remus informs Sirius while he slowly eats his food. He couldn't bring himself to tell Sirius that Moony desperately wanted to claim Kagome as his mate and that he was having a hard time controlling him.

Remus slowly eats his food, then gives the tray back to Sirius. Sirius vanishes the tray and sits down next to Remus.

"Is there anything I can do to make you more comfortable, Moony?"

"Yes, be sure to put a silencing charm on the door tonight, I don't want anyone to hear me."

Sirius gave him an odd look, "We've all heard you before, Moony, why would this be any different?"

"Kagome doesn't know I'm a werewolf and I don't want to frighten her."

Sirius nods his head in understanding. What he didn't know was that Kagome already knew he was a werewolf, she could sense it in his aura what he was and it didn't make any difference to her, she was still attracted to Remus.

As the full moon slowly began to rise, Remus' change started to take place. It was by far one of the most painful transformations he had ever gone through. Right as started screaming, Sirius placed a silencing charm on the door so no one would hear Remus' screams of agony. Once that was done, Sirius changed into Padfoot in order to try to keep Moony calm. It didn't work.

The minute the transformation was complete, Moony started ramming the door trying to get out. Moony desperately wanted to get to his mate, but Sirius had not only put a silencing charm on the door but he reinforced it just in case. He was so glad that he did. It had been a long time since he had seen Moony so restless, not since before Remus started taking the Wolfsbane Potion. Padfoot was actually thinking that maybe Remus had forgotten to take it or it simply wasn't working this time.

So Padfoot did his best to distract Moony from trying to get out. He was repaid for his efforts with a painful bite to the shoulder and a snarl from Moony. But Padfoot kept it up until he finally wore Moony out. Four hours of nonstop fighting and they had both collapsed on the floor, exhausted.

The next morning Remus woke up naked and aching from head to toe. He had several scratches and bite marks where Padfoot had grabbed him trying to control him. He looked around and saw Sirius curled up on the floor still in his animagus form. Remus carefully stood up and put his clothes on, he walked over to Sirius and shook him awake.

"Sirius, wake up, it's morning."

Padfoot opened his eyes and stretched then he transformed back into Sirius. He rubbed his sore shoulder and looked at Remus.

"Did you forget to take your Wolfsbane last night, Moony?"

"No, I don't know what came over me, I was in my right mind but it was like Moony had still had more control. I didn't want to attack anyone, I just wanted out."

"Why?"

"I don't know, " Remus said but looked away. Of course, he knew why but he wasn't going to tell Sirius that."

"Well it's over now, let's get you to bed so you can sleep this off. I'll come in later and help treat your wounds," Sirius tells Remus.

"Thank you, Padfoot."

"Anytime, Moony."

And with Remus leaning heavily on Sirius, they make their way up the stairs being as quiet as they possibly can. Hoping that they wouldn't disturb anyone.


	21. Moony's Recovery

Sirius was able to take Remus to his room without waking anyone. He gently laid Remus down and covered him up. Remus slowly opened his eyes and thanked his best friend.

"Anytime, Moony."

Sirius then left and went downstairs to let Kreacher make Remus some breakfast. As Kreacher was cooking, Kagome comes downstairs dressed for the day and sits down next to Sirius. Kreacher takes Kagome a cup of coffee and greets his mistress, Kagome smiles at him and pats him on the head affectionately.

"Good morning, Kreacher, how are you this morning?"

"Very good, Mistress, how are you?"

"Good, thank you. Good morning Sirius, how are you?"

Sirius leans over and kisses his daughter on the head, "I'm good, Kagome, a little tired but otherwise good."

Kagome nods and takes a sip of her coffee, she doesn't know how to broach the subject about how Remus was doing this morning so she decided to be blunt.

"How is Remus after his transformation?"

Sirius was about to take a sip of his coffee when his eyes widen, he sets the coffee cup down and looks at Kagome.

"What are you talking about, Kagome?"

"Sirius, you don't have to lie to me, I know what Remus is. I've been around enough werewolves to know the symptoms before a full moon. Besides, I can see it in his aura."

"You can," Sirius asked.

"Yes, I can, just as easily as I can see your animagus form."

Sirius sat there for a minute then looked at Kagome, "Tell me, Kagome what made you decide to become an animagus?"

"At Mahoutokoro a class is offered to those who want to learn to be an animagus, and I've wanted to learn ever since I found out you were one. I wanted us to be close in some way."

"Aw, that's so sweet," Sirius gushes and hugs his daughter, "Maybe next full moon you and I can keep Moony company."

"I'd like that." Kagome says with a smile, "But first can you tell me how Remus is doing, from what I noticed yesterday, he didn't look very well."

Sirius sighed, "No, he's not doing well at all, last night was a rough transformation for him, even though he took the Wolfsbane Potion."

Kagome thought for a moment, "Maybe I should go up and see him."

"I don't think he'd like that, Kagome, Remus doesn't really like for people to see him so vulnerable," Sirius cocked an eyebrow, "Why do you want to see him anyway, Kagome?"

"I want to see him because I know I can heal him, Sirius, I can use my priestess powers to heal any wound he may have inflicted on himself."

Sirius thought about it for a moment, then he sighed, "Moony isn't going to like this, but I think you should see him. Come on, while Kreacher is making breakfast, why don't we go up and see him?"

With that, Sirius and Kagome got up and made their way up to Remus' room. Sirius quietly opened the door and peeked his head inside. He saw Remus lying on the bed completely uncovered, sweating profusely and breathing very rapidly. Sirius closed the door again then looked at Kagome.

"Let me go in and cover him with a sheet, then I'll call you. He seems to be so out of it, I don't think he'll notice you in the room."

Kagome agreed and Sirius slipped into the room. A few seconds later, Sirius opens the door and lets Kagome in. Kagome notices that the blinds have been closed and that it was very dim in the room, she walks over to the bedside table and turns on the light. She then sits down next to Remus, looking him over she sees how bruised and cut up he is and her heart goes out to him.

Kagome takes a deep breath and closes her eyes. She concentrates on her Miko powers and brings them forth, slowly her hands begins to glow pink. Sirius stands by the foot of the bed and watches as Kagome slowly runs her hands above Remus' body. Little by little all of Remus' cuts, scrapes and bruises start to heal, without leaving any scars and he begins to breathe a lot easier. His face loses the tension that it had and his body begins to relax. Soon he is sleeping more soundly. Once she's finished Kagome gets up, goes to the bathroom for a damp washcloth and wipes the sweat off of Remus' face. Once she finished, she throws the washcloth in the hamper, Kagome starts walking towards the door. Sirius looks at her confused.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to bring Remus some breakfast, why don't you see if you can wake him up, but be gentle about it."

Sirius nods, as Kagome leaves the room. He gently shakes Remus awake.

"Moony, come on wake up."

Slowly Remus opens his eyes.

"How are you feeling," Sirius asks.

Remus slowly stretches and realizes that he is not in any pain, he looks down at himself to see that his cuts and bruises are all healed.

"I feel fine, Padfoot, what happened, the last thing I remember is you helping me up the stairs and painfully falling onto this bed."

"Well, after I brought you up here, I went downstairs to have Kreacher make you something to eat. While I was waiting, Kagome came downstairs and asked me how you were doing after your transformation."

"What you mean, she knows," Remus asks alarmed, "But how?"

"Yes, she knows, she said that she's seen enough werewolves to know the symptoms. There was no point in denying it, Moony, she said she also felt it in your aura. Anyway, I told her you had a rough night and she offered to heal you with her priestess powers."

"And you said no, right?"

Sirius pressed his lips together and looked away.

Remus sits up a little more, "Tell me you told her no, Padfoot."

"I couldn't tell her no, Moony, you were in such bad shape and Kagome really wanted to help you, so I let her heal you with her Priestess powers.

Remus falls back on the bed and groans, "I didn't want Kagome to see me like that."

Sirius raises an eyebrow, "Why not, what difference does it make how she sees you?"

Remus suddenly realizes that Sirius is getting suspicious, he scrambles for an answer.

"Because, Padfoot, I hardly know her, it isn't proper for her to see me so vulnerable."

Sirius looks at him for a moment but accepts the answer. It sounded like something that Remus would say.

"Moony, she's a priestess and a healer, she's not going to think any differently of you seeing you in a vulnerable state."

"I suppose you're right, and I do feel better."

"Good, man. Now, Kagome will be back in a moment with your breakfast. I'm going to change, I trust I can leave you alone with her and you won't give her a hard time?"

"Of course not, Padfoot."

"Good."

At that moment, Kagome comes in the room carrying a tray with Remus' breakfast on it. When she sees that Remus is awake she beams at him.

"I'm glad to see that you're awake. I brought you some breakfast."

Remus looks away, "Thank you."

Kagome looks at Remus with a hurt expression on her face, "Remus, have I done something to upset you?"

Remus turns to look at Kagome. His heart nearly breaks at the look on her face but he is upset that she knows of his affliction.

"How long have you known?"

"Known?"

"That I'm a werewolf."

"I've known since the moment I met you. Oh, but Remus I don't think any less of you because of it."

"You let me kiss you knowing that I'm a monster," Remus said with a sigh.

"You are not a monster, Remus. Believe me, I've seen monsters you are nothing like them. What you have is a disease, why would I think less of someone who can't help having a disease?"

"Really?"

Kagome smiles, "Really, Remus, now how about you have breakfast and I'll run you a bath?"

"You don't have to do that, Kagome."

"I know I don't, I want to," Kagome tells him as she places the tray on his lap.

Remus blushes, "Thank you, Kagome."

"You're welcome, Remus."


	22. Endless Drama

While Remus is having his breakfast, Kagome prepares a bath for him. She conjures a bath bomb and drops it into the water, turning the water a nice rose color. She puts a stasis charm over it to keep the water nice and hot. Taking out some towels she places them on the rack by the tub. Kagome conjures a few scented candles and lights them and then has relaxing music playing in the background.

When she's finished, she goes back into the bedroom where Remus has just finished eating. Kagome smiles at him and takes the tray from him

"I have your bath all ready, Remus. Do you need help getting to the bathroom?"

"No, Kagome, I'm fine thank you anyway."

"Alright, I'll leave you to it then," Kagome tells him then takes the tray and leaves his room.

Remus sighs and gets out of bed. He goes into the bathroom and is immediately assaulted by the smell of roses. He takes a deep breath and sighs, the smell causes his body to relax. He looks around the bathroom and notices the candles and the soft music playing in the background, Remus smiles at how thoughtful Kagome was.

Stripping out of his clothes, Remus gets into the tub. He wonders briefly why the water is pink then realizes that it also smells of roses and has some sort of oil in it. He assumes to moisturize his skin, Remus sinks down in the tub and relaxes. And while he relaxes his mind wanders to Kagome. He thinks about how sweet and considerate she is towards him and the fact that she doesn't mind that he's a werewolf.

He fantasizes about what would it be like if they were actually to become mates. He would treat her so well, he would do anything to make her happy. Remus imagines himself getting married to Kagome and having children with her, then suddenly he realizes that it could never be.

'She would never want to be with me, I'm just her father's friend. And I'm too old for her.' Remus thought as he sat in the tub.

After a while, Remus got out of the tub. He went into his bedroom, changed and went downstairs. By this time everyone was already up and having breakfast. They were surprised to see that Remus was up as they all knew that it was the full moon the night before and that normally Remus would be recovering. Ever the tactless one, Ron came out and asked Remus what was going on.

"Remus what's going on, normally after the full moon you look like you're on death's door. What's going on?"

Hermione kicked Ron underneath the table, "Ronald, where are your manners? You don't ask something like that."

"What it's true, Remus has never looked this good before and I want to know why."

Kagome looks at Ron shocked that this boy has no manners what so ever. She starts getting irritated by the way he's talking to Remus. Remus is about to answer when Kagome interrupts him.

"Not that it's any of your business, Ronald, but I healed Remus."

"How in the bloody hell did you heal Remus, you're not a healer," Ron tells her.

Kagome gives him a scathing look that causes Ron to shrink in his chair, "As I said, it's none of your business."

"I want to know."

"Well, life is full of disappointments, get used to it," Kagome tells him.

Sirius and the twins laugh at Ron. Ron can only sit there and glare at Kagome who is completely unaffected.

Ginny looks between Kagome and Ron then looks at Remus, "Well, whatever Kagome did, I'm glad you're feeling better Remus."

"Thank you, Ginny."

After that, everyone goes back to their meal. Kagome decides that she's had enough of Ron and his mother and decides that she's going to spend the day with her grandparents. As it was in two days they would be heading off to Hogwarts. So she thought that today she would see her grandparents, giving Harry the opportunity to spend time with Sirius. Then the next day would be her turn to spend time with her father.

Kagome excuses herself and goes upstairs to get her purse. Sirius watches her leave then follows after her. He knocks on her door and waits for Kagome to invite him in.

"Are you going somewhere, Kagome?"

"Yes, I thought that since we'll be leaving for school soon I would spend the day with my grandparents while you spend it with Harry. Then the day before we leave you and I can spend the day together, that is if you don't mind."

"Actually, I think that's a wonderful idea, thank you."

"For what?"

One for healing Moony, and two for wanting to still spend time with me."

Kagome smiled at Sirius, "You're welcome, and of course I want to spend time with you. You're my father, but I think that it's important that you spend time with Harry as well. He needs you."

"You're right about that."

Kagome pulls Sirius more into here room then waves her wand putting a silencing charm on the door. He looks at her curiously but sits down on her bed.

"To be honest, I don't think that everyone has Harry's best interest at heart."

"Who gives you that impression?"

"Honestly, Molly and Ron. It's obvious that Molly wants Ginny to marry Harry for his money and you can tell that Ron is a fair-weather friend."

"How can you tell?"

"I can sense it in their auras just like I can sense that Snape is not what he seems."

Sirius' eyes narrow, "I knew it. I knew Molly was after something and after the way, Ron reacted last year, I thought the same thing of him. And as far as Snape is concerned, I never trusted the twat. I'm positive that he's the one who gave the information to Voldemort about the prophecy in the first place."

"I wouldn't be in the least bit surprised."

"What about Ginny and Hermione, can you tell their intentions towards Harry?"

"They are both very sincere, they care for him a great deal."

"Good, at least someone is," Sirius says with a sigh. He then pats Kagome's knee, "Well, I'll let you go on to your grandparent's house. Say hello to them for me."

"I will, Sirius," Kagome tells him as they both stand up and walk towards Kagome's bedroom door.

Sirius cancels the privacy spell and walks out the door. He walks Kagome downstairs into the living room, Kagome then throws some floo powder into the fireplace.

"The Ollivander house," Kagome says. She turns to Sirius and kisses him on the cheek.

"I'll see you later, Sirius."

"Okay, Kagome have fun with your grandparents."

Kagome steps into the flames and disappears.

At that moment, Harry comes into the living room, "Where's Kagome going," He asks.

Sirius turns around and smiles at Harry, "She's going to spend the day with her grandparents."

"Who are her grandparents?"

"Oh that's right you don't know, the Ollivanders are her grandparents."

"Mr. Ollivander has a daughter?"

"Had a daughter," Sirius tells him.

"What happened?"

"She died giving birth to Kagome in Japan, but Kagome was adopted by her godmother."

"Harry nods, "That makes sense, seeing how you were in Azakaban."

"And I never knew about her. Don't you remember? Kagome said she and I just met."

Harry's eyebrows furrowed, "What happened there?"

"It's a long story. Fortunately, if you want to know we have all day together. Or would you rather go out?"

"I don't want to risk you getting caught," Harry tells his godfather.

"Oh, we don't have to worry about that, Kagome has a potion that's better than polyjuice. It lasts longer and I don't need to look like anyone else."

"Really?"

"Yes, so I am perfectly safe."

"How 'bout you tell me your story then we go out for lunch or something?"

"And while we're at it, we'll buy you a new wardrobe," Sirius tells him.

"I don't need-"

"Yes, you do, Pup."

There was no point in arguing with Sirius so Harry didn't bother. They sat down in the living room and Sirius told Harry all about Grace and what happened. Afterward, Sirius went up to his room, took the potion then he and Harry headed out. They had lunch first then went shopping.

While they were doing that, Kagome showed up at her grandparent's house and informed Cecilia that she was going to spend the day with her since she would be starting school in a few days. Cecilia was more than happy to have her granddaughter over, they had tea together, then went shopping in Diagon Alley. At which time they stopped off at the wand shop to pick up Garrick so that they could all have lunch together. Afterward, they went back home and spent the rest of the day talking and catching up. That evening, Kagome decided that she was going to stay for dinner.

When Kagome returned home later that evening, she found Sirius and Harry in the study. Sirius was telling Harry stories about his dad and their adventures at Hogwarts. She leaned against the door and admired how Harry's eyes lit up at hearing the stories and how Sirius would laugh remembering everything they did. Kagome cleared her throat to get their attention and walked into the room. Sirius and Harry both turned towards the door, but Harry's smile fell when he noticed how Sirius lit up at the sight of his daughter.

"Hi, Kagome, glad to see you're home. How are your grandparents?"

"Hello, you two. They're good, Sirius, they send their love."

Sirius was surprised by that, "Well thank you, did you have dinner?"

"Yes, I just wanted to let you know that I was home, I'm going to bed now. Are we still on for tomorrow?"

Sirius smiled brightly, "Absolutely, I look forward to spending the day with you."

"Great, let's go out for breakfast, then if you don't mind let's explore London," Kagome suggests.

"That sounds perfect, see you in the morning."

"Okay, goodnight, Sirius," Kagome said and kissed her father on the cheek, then said goodnight to Harry.

The next day when everyone was at breakfast Hermione noticed that Sirius and Kagome were missing. She asked Kreacher if they were alright.

"Master and Mistress left this morning for Muggle London to have breakfast together," Kreacher informs Hermione.

"Is Sirius insane?!" Molly shrieked, "Doesn't he realize that the Muggles are looking for him too."

"You don't have to worry about that, Mrs. Weasley, Sirius took a potion that changes his appearance so he can go out in public," Harry informs her.

"But the polyjuice potion only lasts an hour," Hermione points out.

"Yeah that's not what Sirius takes, it's a potion that Kagome gave him. He's a completely unique person and it lasts as long as he wants."

"Really?" Ginny asks.

Harry nods.

"Isn't she just brilliant?" Hermione gushes.

"Yeah, brilliant," Harry mumbles.

Hermione looks at him curiously, "Is something wrong Harry?"

"No, nothing's wrong."

Hermione was going to press but she decided not to, she would let it go for now.

Elsewhere, Kagome and Sirius were enjoying their day together. They had a lovely breakfast then proceeded to go to all the popular tourist attractions. Sirius also showed Kagome where he, Grace, and the rest of the Marauders would go whenever the would sneak off to Muggle London. They didn't come home till late after going to the theatre to see a movie. Kagome and Sirius try to stifle their giggles as they enter the house. They both sigh as their laughter dies down.

"Oh, I'm going to miss you so much when you go off to school tomorrow, Kagome."

"I'm going to miss you too, Sirius. Maybe Headmaster Dumbledore will let me come home one of these weekends."

"He might, I'll ask him the next time he comes over."

"Well, goodnight, Sirius, I had fun."

"Goodnight, Kagome, so did I."

They hug and Kagome goes upstairs to her room while Sirius goes to the kitchen to make himself some tea. He didn't notice that Harry was standing in the shadows watching the whole thing. 


	23. Leaving For Hogwarts

The next morning Kagome was awakened to the sound of complete and utter chaos. She could hear people running passed her door and shouting at each other. Kagome leaped out of bed and grabbed her wand. She ran to her door and opened it slowly. She was expecting to an attack of some sort but it turned out that it was just the Weasleys running around getting ready to leave. Kagome rolled her eyes as she closed her door. Since she was up, she might as well get ready and take her trunk downstairs.

Kagome goes to her bathroom to take a quick shower. When she gets out she casts a quick drying spell on her hair then puts it up in a bun. She puts on a little bit of makeup eyeliner, and lip gloss. She goes back into her room and changes into a pair of skinny jeans and a blue blouse that brings out her eyes. She then sits down on her bed in order to put on a pair of black boots. The whole time she's getting ready Yasei is watching her intently. She looks at him and smiles, walking over to his perch she scratches her owl and gives him a few owl treats.

"Well, boy, today's the day that we head off to Hogwarts. I hope everything goes well."

Yasei cocks his head to the side and looks at her. She laughs and scratches his head. When he finishes his treats she tells him that she'll be back for him after breakfast. Going downstairs, Kagome can still hear the chaos going on as the Weasleys are still running around trying to get ready to leave.

When she enters the kitchen she finds Hermione, Remus, Sirius, Arthur and Ginny sitting down to breakfast. She smiles and greets everyone.

"Good morning all, what's with all the ruckus, I thought we were being attacked when I woke up."

They all chuckled, "You know how boys are, Kagome, they waited until the last minute to get ready. So now they're all running around trying to gather up all their belongings." Ginny said rolling her eyes.

Kagome nods, "Well, I guess we should start breakfast without them, Kreacher." Kagome calls.

With a pop, Kreacher appears, "You called mistress Kagome?"

"Yes, Kreacher, good morning," Kagome says as she pats him on the head.

"Good morning, mistress, shall I serve breakfast now?"

"Yes, please, Kreacher, be sure that there is some left over for the others.

"Yes, mistress Kagome."

As they begin to have their breakfast Fred and George make their way into the kitchen. They sit down with a huff and serve themselves some tea. Just then their plates of food appear in front of them.

"Thank you, Kreacher." They both say and dig into their food.

"So, are you guys all packed up?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, finally, next year we are not waiting until the last minute."

Ginny snorts, "That's what you said that year."

After a while, the others come downstairs and have breakfast. They were all chattering at once talking about how they couldn't wait to get back to Hogwarts. Hermione was so excited that she and Ron were going to be Prefects. She was already coming up with a plan on how to organize everything so that things would run smoothly. While they were all talking Kagome sat there quietly and listened, Remus noticed how quiet she was being and leaned over to her.

"Are you alright, Kagome? You seem a little subdued this morning."

"I'm fine Remus, just a little nervous about starting a new school."

Hermione looked up at Kagome and smiled, "Don't worry, Kagome, we'll look after you until you get settled, won't we guys?"

There was a chorus of agreement from everyone, though Ron only mumbled it and so did Harry. Sirius noticed Harry's reaction and wondered what brought that on.

When they finished breakfast everyone went upstairs to get their trunks. Kagome put Yasei into his cage then levitated her trunk and brought it downstairs. Everyone met in the living room so that they could floo over to King's Cross. Hermione and the Weasley's said their goodbyes to Sirius and Remus then went through the fire. Harry gave Sirius a hug and was about to step through the fire when Sirius stopped him.

"Just a minute Harry, I almost forgot to give you this," Sirius hands a photo to Harry, "It's a photo of the original Order of the Phoenix. I wanted you to have it."

Harry smiled and put the photo in his pocket, he then hugged Sirius, "Thank you, Sirius."

"You're welcome, Pup."

With that, Harry took some Floo powder and threw into the fireplace. When the flames turned green, he stated his destination and stepped in. The last thing he saw before he disappeared was Kagome and Sirius hugging, once again he frowned.

Sirius hugged Kagome tightly, "I'm going to miss you so much, Kagome."

"I'm going to miss you too, Sirius."

"I want you to have a good term and write to me as often as you can. And if Albus lets you come to visit, please don't hesitate to come home."

"I promise I will write and visit as often as I can."

Sirius smiles and pulls a photo out of his pocket, "I want you to have this."

Kagome takes the photo and sees that its a photo of him and his mother taken while they were at Hogwarts. In the photo, they are both laughing and cuddling and every now and then Sirius would kiss Grace on the cheek.

Kagome teared up when she saw the photo, but she handed it back to Sirius, "I can't take this, Sirius, I don't want you to part with something so special."

Sirius smiled at how selfless Kagome was, "I want you to have it, besides I made a copy of it. Please, it would make me very happy if you took it with you."

Kagome smiles and puts the photo in her purse then she hugs her father fiercely, "Thank you, Sirius, this means so much to me."

"I know it does, sweetheart."

Sirius reluctantly lets go of Kagome, "Well, you better get going, don't want you to miss the train."

Kagome wipes her tears, "Right."

Kagome then turns to Remus and also gives him a fierce hug, "I'm going to miss you too, Remus, you have been a good friend and I have enjoyed our time together."

"Goodbye, Kagome, study hard, but don't forget to have fun as well," Remus tells her.

On impulse, Remus kisses the top of her head, shocking himself. He panics for a moment but neither Kagome nor Sirius says anything. Kagome looks up at the older man and smiles at him.

"I'm going to ask the Head Master if I can come home for your transformations to help you through them. If not that night at least the day after so I can heal any wounds you may have," Kagome tells Remus.

"You don't have to do that, Kagome."

"I know, but I want to."

Remus smiles at her, "Thank you for all of your help."

"You're very welcome Remus."

Neither one of them had noticed that during their conversation they were still wrapped in each other's arms until Sirius laughed.

"I think you two might want to let go of each other or else Kagome will never leave."

Kagome and Remus immediately let go of each other and step away.

Kagome clears her throat, "Um, I guess I should get going now. She you two at Christmas, if not before."

Kagome takes some floo powder and throws it into the fireplace then steps in. She waves at Sirius and Remus, then calls out her destination and disappears.

Sirius and Remus stand there for a minute then Sirus puts his arm around Remus.

"So, when were you going to tell me that you fancied my daughter?"  



	24. Your House Is

Remus' eyes widen as he looked at Sirius who only smirked at him. But quickly Remus composed himself.

"I," Remus said his voice cracking.

He cleared his throat, "I beg your pardon, Padfoot, but what are you talking about?"

Sirius rolled his eyes, "Oh, come off it, Moony, I see the way you look at Kagome. I'm not completely oblivious, and your reaction during the meeting the other day. And if that didn't confirm it for me that hug just now did."

Remus looked down and sighed, "I'm sorry, Padfoot."

Sirius put his hand on Remus' shoulder, "I'm not angry, Moony, why should I be?"

"For starters, I'm 17 years older than her. I'm a werewolf and poor!" Remus said, his voice beginning to rise after every point.

Sirius stared at him blankly, "So?"

"So, so?! I have nothing to offer her!"

"Moony, there's no need to get hysterical why are you getting all worked up?"

"Because I love her!" Remus shouted then slapped his hand over his mouth.

Sirius grinned, "I knew it, but let me ask you how could you fall in love with her so quickly?"

Remus sighed, "Kagome is my mate, Sirius, I knew the minute I met her that she was my mate. Moony is so desperate to claim Kagome right now that's why he was so wild the other night even with the wolfsbane."

"Well congratulations, Moony, you finally found the girl of your dreams, she just happens to come from my loins," Sirius said with a laugh.

Remus shoved him, "Shut up, Padfoot."

"No, really, what do you plan on doing about this?"

"Nothing."

"For Merlin's sake why not?"

"I told you, I'm too old, a werewolf and I don't want to infect her and let's not forget I'm poor I have no way of supporting her."

"Oh, please, Moony, Kagome doesn't care about any of those things. You're just using that as an excuse."

"Okay, how about, maybe she isn't interested in me?"

"Oh, she's interested in you, alright."

Remus turned around to and stared at Sirius, "How do you know she interested in me?" Remus asked with a hopeful tone in his voice.

"I could see it in her eyes when she looks at you and when you stopped talking to her for a time, it hurt her very deeply. Not to mention the fact she was very concerned about you after the full moon."

Remus felt a pain in his chest at the thought of causing his mate any type of pain. He had no idea it had affected her so much that he had stopped talking to her.

"So you see, Moony, Kagome cares a great deal for you, now what are you going to do about it?"

"I don't know."

"Oh come on, Moony!"

"Sirius, I really don't know."

While Remus and Sirius were having their discussion about Remus' potential love life, Kagome arrived at Kings Cross Station. She looked and noticed a red steam locomotive with the words Hogwarts Express written on it. She looked around to see if she could spot the others. Kagome immediately caught sight of the Weasleys who were not too far away. Grabbing Yasei's cage, who gave her a dirty look for using the floo, and her trunk she made her way towards the Weasleys.

Upon her approach, she noticed that Hermione and Ron were not with them, then she remembered that they were prefects and must have already left to get started on their duties. Harry is nowhere to be seen. Fred and George saw Kagome approaching and waved her over.

"Kagome, we'd like to introduce you to our best mate, Lee Jordon. Lee, this is Kagome, she's a transfer student from Japan."

Lee takes one look at Kagome and his mouth falls open. He starts stumbling over his words until he's finally able to say hello.

Kagome giggles and shakes his hand, "It's nice to meet you, Lee."

"It's nice to meet you too, Kagome. Are you in our year, please say yes."

Kagome laughs, "No, actually I'm in my last year of school."

"Pity."

"But I'm sure we'll see a lot of each other if you hang out with the twins a lot."

Lee smiles, "Oh yeah, we spend loads of time together."

"Great."

Ginny rolls her eyes and takes Kagome by the arm, "Come on, Kagome, let's go find a compartment."

Kagome lets Ginny lead her away but not before she says goodbye to the boys. She and Ginny get on the train and make their way down the aisle looking for an empty compartment or at least one that isn't so crowded. They finally find one with Neville and Luna in it.

"Let's go in here these two are friends of mine," Ginny informs Kagome.

"Okay, that's fine with me."

Ginny opens the door and the girls go in, "Hello you two, how are you?"

"Hello, Ginny, who's your friend," The girl with the blonde hair asks in a dreamy voice.

"Luna, this is Kagome Black, Kagome this is Luna Lovegood."

Luna looks at Kagome then tilts her head to the side, "Sirius Black's daughter."

Ginny looks at Luna astonished, "How did you know that?"

Kagome smiles, "She's a seer like I am."

"You're really Sirius Black's daughter?" Neville asks.

"Yes I am but don't let that get out, the school will find out soon enough. And who are you?"

"Oh I'm sorry, I'm Neville Longbottom."

Kagome smiles at Neville, "It's nice to meet you, Neville and you too Luna."

"I've never seen you at Hogwarts before Kagome, is this your first year there?" Neville asks.

"Yes, I'm a transfer student from Mahoutokoro in Japan. This will be my final year."

"What made you decide to transfer?"

"Her father of course," Luna answers from behind her copy of the Quibbler.

"Kagome giggles, "She's right, I transferred to spend more time with Sirius."

As the train continues to fill with students, Kagome, Ginny, Neville, and Luna carry on having a lovely conversation. They ask her all sorts of questions about her old school and her life in Japan. Kagome happily answers their questions but as usual, is vague about her personal life.

Eventually, all the students have boarded the train and the train heads out. Kagome asks Ginny how long it takes for the train to reach Hogwarts.

"It takes nine hours to reach Hogwarts, Kagome."

"You're joking?"

"No, how long does it take to get to Mahoutokoro?" Neville asks

"Nowhere near as long. Is lunch provided?"

"There's a trolley that comes by that sells sweets."

Kagome shakes her head, "That's unacceptable, Kreacher."

There's suddenly a loud crack and Kagome's house elf appears. "Mistress called Kreacher?"

Kagome smiles and pats Kreacher on the head, "Yes, Kreacher, do you think you can make some roast beef and chicken sandwiches for us and bring them back here and if you can bring us some drinks as well? Oh, do you think you can make enough for the Weasleys, Hermione, and Harry?"

Kreacher smiles, "Anything for you, Mistress. Kreacher will return in a moment with everything."

"Thank you, Kreacher," Then Kagome hugs the little house elf. Kreacher blushes then pops away.

About 10 minutes later, Kreacher returns with a basket filled to the brim with sandwiches and drinks. He also brought a container full of potato salad and plates, along with forks and linen napkins. Kagome giggles and claps her hands. She gives Kreacher a kiss on his head.

"Thank you, Kreacher."

"Yes, thank you, Kreacher," Ginny says along with Neville and Luna.

"You are welcome, Mistress, Miss Weasley, and Mistress' friends. Kreacher lives to serve," With that, Kreacher pops away.

"Alright, we're all set for lunch, we just need to let the others know that we have real food," Kagome says.

A couple of hours later, Hermione comes into their compartment. She smiles when she sees Kagome.

"Here you are, Kagome, I've been looking everywhere for you. I'm glad to see that you're with Ginny, Neville, and Luna. Are you enjoying the ride so far?"

"Yes I am, Hermione, Thank you."

"Good, I'm glad to hear that. If you need anything, let me know. I promised Sirius and Remus that I'd look after you until you become comfortable at Hogwarts.

Kagome blushed at the thought of Remus asking that of Hermione, "Thank you, Hermione I appreciate all the help."

Hermione beamed at Kagome, "You're welcome, Kagome."

"Would you like to join us for lunch, Hermione, Kreacher brought us some sandwiches, potato salad, and drinks."

"Really?"

"Yes, he brought enough for us, Fred, George, their friend Lee, Ron, Harry and you," Kagome informs her.

"How wonderful, thank you. If you don't mind I'll just take some for the others, I know where they are."

"That would be perfect, thank you."

Kagome waved her wand and separated enough food for the others along with drinks and plates into two baskets that she conjured. One for the twins and their friend and the other for Hermione Ron, and Harry. She then handed the baskets to Hermione who thanked her and left. Once she left, Kagome, Ginny, Luna, and Neville sat back to enjoy their lunch.

The hours pass and it has finally darkened outside. Ginny tells Kagome that they are now getting close to the castle and that it's time for them to change into their robes. Neville gets up and leaves to give the girls some privacy. As the girls get dressed, Kagome simply waves her wand and instantly changes into her robes. The girls look at her in awe.

"How did you do that?"

"Standard spell taught at Mahoutokoro when we're seven."

Ginny and Luna look at each other, "Can you teach us?"

"Of course."

By that time Neville comes back into the compartment changed into his robes and they pack up their regular clothes. They sit back down and talk about what they think will happen this year. They wonder who is going to be their new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. He explains to Kagome that they have never had a good teacher.

"Except for Remus," Ginny says.

"Oh yes, Professor Lupin was an excellent teacher," Neville says and Luna agrees.

Kagome asks them about Remus, and they tell her everything he taught them the year he was there. Kagome sighs at hearing about Remus. Finally, they arrive at Hogsmeade station, Ginny tells Kagome to leave her trunk and Yasei at the station that it will be taken to her dorm room once she's been sorted. Kagome, Ginny, Luna, and Neville make their way over to the carriages when Kagome spots the Thestral pulling the carriage. She goes over and begins to pet the Thestral. Ginny and Neville looked at her strangely.

"Uh, Kagome, what are you doing," Ginny asked.

"I'm petting the Thestral."

"The what?" Neville asked.

"The Thestral, it's a skeletal, winged horse, that can only be seen by those who have witnessed death," Luna tells them.

Ginny and Neville look at each other, they realize that both Luna and Kagome have witnessed death before, but say nothing. Without a word, they get into the carriage and wait for Kagome to get in. When she does the Thestral starts walking towards the castle. When they get there, Kagome is intercepted by Professor McGonagall.

"Ah, Miss Black, it's good to see you again."

"It's good to see you too, Professor. Is there something I can do for you?"

"Yes, I need you to come with me. You will be going through the sorting ceremony with the first years."

Kagome looks at the others, who give her a sympathetic look. She sighs and looks at McGonagall, "Lead the way, Professor."

Professor McGonagall turns and leads Kagome to where the first years are waiting. She gives a speech about the houses and the point system and tells them she'll be back in a moment to escort them in. A few minutes pass and Professor McGonagall comes back for Kagome and the first years. They walk into the Great Hall and see an old hat sitting on a stool, suddenly the hat comes alive and begins to sing.

In times of old when I was new And Hogwarts barely started The founders of our noble school Thought never to be parted:  
United by a common goal,  
They had the selfsame yearning,  
To make the world's best magic school And pass along their learning.  
"Together we will build and teach!"  
The four good friends decided And never did they dream that they Might someday be divided,  
For were their such friends anywhere As Slytherin and Gryffindor?  
Unless it was the second pair Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?  
So how could it have gone so wrong?  
How could such friendships fail?  
Why I was there and so can tell The whole sad, sorry tale.  
Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those Whose ancestry is purest."  
Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose Intelligence is surest."  
Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those With brave deeds to their name,"  
Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot,  
And treat them just the same."  
These differences caused little strife When first they came to light,  
For each of the four founders had A House in which they might Take only those they wanted, so,  
For instance, Slytherin Took only pure-blood wizards Of great cunning, just like him,  
And only those of sharpest mind Were taught by Ravenclaw While the bravest and the boldest Went to daring Gryffindor.  
Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest,  
And taught them all she knew,  
Thus the Houses and their founders Retained friendships firm and true.  
So Hogwarts worked in harmony For several happy years,  
But then discord crept among us Feeding on our faults and fears.  
The Houses that, like pillars four,  
Had once held up our school,  
Now turned upon each other and,  
Divided, sought to rule.  
And for a while, it seemed the school Must meet an early end,  
What with dueling and with fighting And the clash of friend on friend And at last, there came a morning When old Slytherin departed And though the fighting then died out He left us quite downhearted.  
And never since the founders four Were whittled down to three Have the Houses been united And they once were meant to be.  
And now the Sorting Hat is here And you all know the score:  
I sort you into Houses Because that is what I'm for,  
But this year I'll go further,  
Listen closely to my song:  
Though condemned I am to split you Still, I worry that it's wrong,  
Though I must fulfill my duty And must quarter every year Still, I wonder whether sorting May not bring the end I fear.  
Oh, know the perils, read the signs,  
The warning history shows,  
For our, Hogwarts is in danger From external, deadly foes And we must unite inside her Or we'll crumble from within.  
I have told you, I have warned you…  
Let the Sorting now begin.

When the song is over the sorting begins, Professor McGonagall calls the first name on her list, "Euan Abercrombie."

The list is not very long with the last person being Rose Zeller who was sorted into Hufflepuff. Now that they were finished, Professor Dumbledore stands up.

"Thank you, Professor McGonagall, now we have one more student that needs to be sorted. This year Hogwarts is proud to have our first transfer student ever. She comes to us from Mahoutokoro School of Magic all the way from Japan. She will be starting her final year with us, Professor McGonagall if you would please."

"Kagome Black."

There's a murmur through the room as people begin to wonder if by any chance this girl is related to the ancient and most noble house of black. Kagome takes a deep breath and takes a seat on the stool. Immediately the hat starts talking in Kagome's mind.

* _Hmm, interesting, a witch and a priestess. Never had one of those before. Ah I see, you are the daughter of that troublemaker Sirius Black and of Grace Ollivander. What interesting parentage, oh I'm sorry for your loss, dear girl.*_ The hat says.

 _*Thank you, Mister Hat.*_ Kagome thinks.

The hat chuckles, _*Now let's get down to sorting. Hmm not a bad mind, but studying is not your strong suit, you're very ambitious, but you're far too kind to be put in Slytherian. You're very loyal to your family, but get on your bad side and people regret it. You're brave and daring, just like your father and just like him, you can be a little reckless. And for the second time you'll break with tradition.*_

"Better be GRYFFINDOR!" The hat yells out.

Gryffindor table erupts in cheers as Kagome gets off the stool and makes her way over to the table.

Ginny and Hermione clap enthusiastically. Hermione turns to Harry, "Isn't it wonderful, Harry, Kagome's a Gryffindor."

Harry gives her a tight smile, "Yeah great."


	25. First Night At Hogwarts

Hermione gave Harry an odd look but turned around to see that Kagome was making her way over to her and Ginny. She and Ginny both stood up to hug and congratulate the raven-haired witch.

"We're so glad to have you in our house, Kagome," Hermione tells her.

"Thank you so much, I'm really happy to be here."

They all sat down with Kagome sitting down in between the two girls. Everyone at the table started congratulating her and welcoming her to Gryffindor. They were about to start asking her questions when Professor Dumbledore clapped his hands and the feast appeared in front of them. Kagome smiled at the variety of food that was laid out in front of her and began to serve herself some food. And while they ate. The Gryffindors began to ask her questions. She answered as many as she could as long as they weren't too personal. After a while Hermione told them to let poor Kagome eat in peace, Kagome gave Hermione a grateful look. They all settled down and began to have conversations amongst themselves.

While they ate, Kagome took that time to take in her surroundings. She was very impressed by the enchanted ceiling and she liked the look of the Great Hall in general though she still thought it was odd that there was no electricity. Kagome then looked up at the head table to observe the staff. She saw Professor Dumbledore talking to her Head of House Professor McGonagall. Her eyes wandered down the line of Professors slowly sizing them up. Kagome's eyes narrowed when they fell upon Professor Snape. As if sensing that someone was staring at him, Snape looked up right into the grey eyes of Kagome Black. She raised an eyebrow at him and he immediately looked away.

Kagome continues scanning the rest of the staff. They're pretty well harmless. She can tell right off the bat that the Divinations Professor is a fraud. what a disappointment, she'll have to drop that class. But when her eyes land on the Professor in the pink outfit, Kagome shutters. She can sense the evil aura coming from this woman and wonders what class this woman teaches and whether or not Kagome can avoid her.

When they finished dessert Professor Dumbledore stood up and walked back to the podium. Everyone quieted down to hear him speak.

"Well, now that we are all digesting another magnificent feast, I beg a few moments of your attention for the usual start-of-term notices," said Dumbledore. "First-years ought to know that the Forest in the grounds is out-of-bounds to students-and a few of our older students ought to know by now, too."

Kagome looked around and noticed the Weasely twins, Harry, Ron, Hermione all smirked.

"Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me, for what he tells me is the four-hundred-and-sixty-second time, to remind you all that magic is not permitted in corridors between classes, nor are a number of other things, all of which can be checked on the extensive list now fastened to Mr. Filch's office door."

"We have had two changes in staffing this year. We are very pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank, who will be taking Care of Magical Creatures lessons; we are also delighted to introduce Professor Umbridge, our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher."

There was a round of polite but fairly unenthusiastic applause, during which Harry, Ron, and Hermione exchanged slightly panicked looks; Dumbledore had not said for how long Grubbly-Plank would be teaching. Kagome wondered what that look was all about. She could tell that she was a nice enough woman.

Dumbledore continued, "Tryouts for the house Quidditch teams will take place on the-"

He broke off, looking enquiringly at Professor Umbridge. As she was not much taller standing than sitting, there was a moment when nobody understood why Dumbledore had stopped talking, but then Professor Umbridge cleared her throat, 'Hem, hem,' and it became clear that she had got to her feet and was intending to make a speech.

Dumbledore only looked taken aback for a moment, then he sat down smartly and looked alertly at Professor Umbridge as though he desired nothing better than to listen to her talk. Other members of staff were not as adept at hiding their surprise. Professor Sprout's eyebrows had disappeared into her flyaway hair and Professor McGonagall's mouth was as thin as Harry had ever seen it. No new teacher had ever interrupted Dumbledore before. Many of the students were smirking; this woman obviously did not know how things were done at Hogwarts.

"Thank you, Headmaster," Professor Umbridge simpered, "for those kind words of welcome."

Her voice was high-pitched, breathy and little-girlish and, again, Harry felt a powerful rush of dislike that he could not explain to himself; all he knew was that he loathed everything about her, from her stupid voice to her fluffy pink cardigan. She gave another little throat-clearing cough ('hem, hem') and continued.

"Well, it is lovely to be back at Hogwarts, I must say!" She smiled, revealing very pointed teeth. "And to see such happy little faces looking up at me!"

"I am very much looking forward to getting to know you all and I'm sure we'll be very good friends!"

"The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. The rare gifts with which you were born may come to nothing if not nurtured and honed by careful instruction. The ancient skills unique to the wizarding community must be passed down the generations lest we lose them forever. The treasure trove of magical knowledge amassed by our ancestors must be guarded, replenished and polished by those who have been called to the noble profession of teaching."

"Every headmaster and headmistress of Hogwarts has brought something new to the weighty task of governing this historic school, and that is as it should be, for without progress there will be stagnation and decay. There again, progress for progress's sake must be discouraged, for our tried and tested traditions often require no tinkering. A balance, then, between old and new, between permanence and change, between tradition and innovation . . ."

". . . because some changes will be for the better, while others will come, in the fullness of time, to be recognized as errors of judgment. Meanwhile, some old habits will be retained, and rightly so, whereas others, outmoded and outworn, must be abandoned. Let us move forward, then, into a new era of openness, effectiveness and accountability, intent on preserving what ought to be preserved, perfecting what needs to be perfected, and pruning wherever we find practices that ought to be prohibited."

She sat down. Dumbledore clapped. The staff followed his lead, though Harry noticed that several of them brought their hands together only once or twice before stopping. A few students joined in, but most had been taken unawares by the end of the speech, not having listened to more than a few words of it, and before they could start applauding properly, Dumbledore had stood up again.

"Thank you very much, Professor Umbridge, that was most illuminating," he said, bowing to her. "Now, as I was saying, Quidditch tryouts will be held . . ."

Kagome couldn't believe what she had just heard. Progress for progress's sake must be discouraged? Pruning wherever we find practices that ought to be prohibited? What kind of nonsense was that? As if confirming her fears she heard Hermione tell Ron.

"It means the Ministry's interfering at Hogwarts."

Kagome runs her fingers through her hair, maybe she should reconsider returning to Mahoutokoro after all. But the thought of leaving her father and Remus made her heart hurt.

'Wait, what? Remus, why should it bother me to leave Remus?' She thought.

But the more she thought about it the clearer the image of Remus' beautiful green eyes became in her mind, Kagome let out a sigh. She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Kagome are you alright," Ginny asked.

"Huh, what?"

"I asked if you were alright, you suddenly got this dreamy look on your face and your eyes glazed over."

"Oh, it's nothing I was just thinking of home, that's all."

"Oh, okay. Well, we better get going the others have already left for Gryffindor tower."

Kagome looked around and noticed that all the Gryffindors had indeed left the Great Hall, she blushed and followed after Ginny. When they got to the portrait, Ginny gave the password and she led the way through the portrait hole into Gryffindor common room. The common room is a circular room where Gryffindor students can relax after a long day of studying. It is full of squashy armchairs, tables, and a bulletin board where school notices, ads, lost posters, etc. can be posted. The common room is decorated in several shades of red, which is associated with the house. There are many windows that look out onto the grounds of the school, and a large fireplace dominates one wall. The mantle of the fireplace is adorned with a portrait of a lion ( )

Kagome smiled, she really liked the look of the common room, it made her feel right at home, "This is very nice, Ginny, I like it."

"I'm glad Kagome, it's important that you feel comfortable here. Come on I'll show you to the girl's dormitories."

Ginny and Kagome climbed the stairs. Ginny paused at the top of the staircase, "The staircase is enchanted so the boys can't come up."

"Very smart."

Ginny shows Kagome to the 7th year dormitory, she thanks Ginny and walks in. Inside Kagome notices that the four-poster beds are covered in red eiderdowns with red curtains, a nightstand next to it and their school trunks at the foot of their bed. A yellow banner that says Gryffindor with their house mascot is hung on top of their bed. A wooden chair and dresser are near the bed. A lamp is placed on their dresser and on their wooden board. A wooden board is situated on either side of their bed for students to decorate. The dorm has stone walls and wooden floors. The windows have red curtains. There is also a white pillow on the floor, a perch on their dresser, and a snuffbox on top of their trunk for their pets. She immediately sees Yasei's cage, the owl has a disgruntled look on his face and hoots in indignation the minute he sees her.

"Sorry, boy, I'll let you out right now."

"I tried to let him out earlier, but he tried to bite me. Hi, I'm Angelina Johnson."

Kagome turns around and smiles at the pretty girl, "Hello, I'm Kagome Black, and this is Yasei."

Angelina walks up to Kagome and shakes her hand, Yasei hoots again expressing his annoyance, and Kagome lets him out. He flies over to Kagome and nips her ear hard.

"Ouch, you rotten bird."

Angelina laughs, "He's a feisty one, isn't he?"

"Yeah, he is, but I can't blame him, he's been cooped up in that cage all day."

"Well, why don't you open the window so he can let him go up then he can go to the owlery."

"Good idea," Kagome opens the window and Yasei nips Kagome's ear one more time, a little gentler this time, then flies out."

"What kind of owl is he."

"A Northern Hawk Owl."

"He's very pretty and kind of creepy."

"Who's kind of creepy, Angelina?" Alicia asks when she walks into the room.

"Kagome's owl," Angelina says.

"Right, he is. Hi, I'm Alicia Spinnet, it's nice to meet you, Kagome."

"It's nice to meet you too, Alicia."

"Oh and the one already asleep is Patricia Stimpson. Though I don't know why she's asleep since tomorrow's Saturday."

Without even opening her eyes, Patricia answers, "It was a long train ride."

She sits up and introduces herself to Kagome then lies down and goes back to sleep, Kagome giggles.

"Why don't you come downstairs and get to know everyone? Like I said there's no school tomorrow so we can stay up as late as we want."

"That's a great idea, Angelina, let's go."

Angelina and Alicia take Kagome by the arms and lead her back downstairs so that she can officially meet everyone.

A/N THE SPEECH GIVEN BY DUMBLEDORE AND UMBRIDGE ARE TAKEN DIRECTLY FROM THE BOOK.

ALSO, I MADE A FEW CHANGES TO THE TIMELINE. KAGOME WAS CONCEIVED VALENTINES DAY 1977 BORN NOVEMBER 3, 1977.


	26. Saturday Surprise

Angelina, Alicia, and Kagome went back downstairs to the Common Room. Angelina goes and sits with George, he puts his arm around her and kisses her head. Kagome smiles and sits down between Lee and Fred, Lee hands Kagome a butterbeer.

"So, Kagome, how do you know Fred and George?" Alicia asks.

"They came to stay at my father's house during the summer."

Almost instantly, they all put two and two together. Fred and George have friends knew about the Order of the Phoenix. They all had every intention of joining the Order after graduation therefore, they all knew about Sirius Black and his innocence.

Angelina leaned in and whispered, "Your father is Sirius Black?"

Kagome panicked for a second until Fred whispered, "It's okay, Kagome, our little group knows the truth about Sirius and the Order."

Kagome relaxed a bit, "Yes, he's my father."

"I didn't know he had a daughter," Lee's said.

Kagome bit her lip, she wasn't sure she could trust these people with her past. She flares her spiritual powers and read their auras. She was surprised to discover that they were all incredibly trustworthy and would never betray her. Kagome came to a decision.

"He didn't know either. If you want me to tell you the rest, meet me here after everyone goes to bed."

The little group look at each other and nod, "Alright after everyone goes to bed will be here."

After that, they began talking about their summer holiday and what they had done. The twins talked about the inventions they had made over the summer for their joke shop when they open it.

"So that's what you boys were doing in your room when you weren't watching TV."

Fred and George grinned.

"Wait, what do you mean watching TV, you mean the telly, Angelina asks.

"What's that," Lee asked.

Television, a Muggle invention, it's basically a picture box that shows different things," Alicia tried to explain as simply as possible, "How did you guys watch the telly?"

All five of them turn to Kagome. Kagome laughs and begins to explain. When she was finished she discovered that she had an audience, there were murmurs of awe and some of the disbelief.

Lavender Brown scoffed, "That's impossible no one can get things from the Muggle World to work in the Wizarding World, you're lying."

Fred and George stood up to defend Kagome but it was their fiery sister that came to Kagome's defense. She got nose-to-nose with Lavander, causing the blonde girl to gulp.

"You think she is lying? Well, I was there I saw the television and her computer and the electricity in the house. They were running just fine and I saw the runes that made it possible. Are you going to call me a liar?"

Lavender started shaking her head no. Parvati pulls her best friend away from Ginny and they head upstairs. Hermione comes up to Ginny.

"That was uncalled for."

"Uncalled for?" George says as he walks over towards his sister.

"That was…" Fred says.

"Brilliant," the twins say in unison as they put their arms around Ginny's shoulders.

"Thank you for defending me, Ginny," Kagome tells the younger girl.

"Anytime, Kagome," Then she walks off to go talk to Dean.

It was around midnight when everyone went to bed. Two hours later Kagome, Angelina, and Alicia get up and crept downstairs. The met Fred, George, and Lee in the Common Room. They all took a seat in front of the fire, everyone looked at Kagome expectantly.

"Okay, where should I begin?"

"How about where your dad didn't know about you."

Kagome cast the Muffliato Charm, just in case anyone came downstairs.

"Okay, my parents met here at Hogwarts in 1971…"

Kagome then tells them what happened between Sirius and her mother and how she ended up being blood adopted by her mother's best friend in Japan. She even felt comfortable enough with them to tell them what happened earlier that summer with Naraku. By the time she was finished, they were all staring at her in disbelief.

"So, you're telling us that you're a half witch half Priestess that traveled back in time to fight half spider demon and killed him with the killing curse?" Fred asked.

"Yes."

"Wicked." The twins say.

"But how could you kill him with an Unforgivable Curse," Alicia asked.

"It's not unforgivable in Japan just highly regulated. You have to have a license to use it and Lord Sesshomaru gave it to me."

"But still, the intent," Angelina said.

"You don't understand, weird taught the mechanics of the curse. That it's all in the state of mind and necessity. It's used as a tool a weapon. Not something you take enjoyment in. The Cruciatis Curse is like a form of extreme stunning for like a Giant and it is used quickly so as not to cause damage. In all honesty, that one is the worst because someone has to take extreme pleasure in using it."

After thinking about it for a while they all agree. You had to be a truly Twisted individual to torture someone to death. The all immediately thought of Bellatrix Lestrange. Even in Japan, Kagome I had heard about her.

"So, that's my story and I'm trusting you guys not to tell anyone."

"We won't, we promise."

"As a matter of fact..."

Fred and George pull out their wands. Fred takes Kagome's hand and swears on his magic that he would never reveal what Kagome has told him. George waves his wand and a red light flashes. Then before Kagome can protest further George does the same thing.

The others look at each other and follow suit much to Kagome's surprise.

"You all didn't have to do that."

Lee smiled, "We know."

"We just wanted you to know you can trust us," Alicia tells," her.

"I already trust you without the Unbreakable Vow, but thank you."

They all begin hugging until George clears his throat, "Enough with this sappy sentiment I hear my bed calling so let's go back to bed, boys and girls."

They all agree and head off to their respective dorms. It was around 10 in the morning when Kagome and the girls finally get up. They field in Patricia on what she missed and she too readily makes the Unbreakable Vow. After that, the girls get ready and meet Lee and the twins downstairs in the Common Room.

"It's about time you girls got up."

"How long were you waiting for us," Kagome asks

"A whole 30 minutes," Fred answers after he hugs and kisses Alicia.

"Come on, let's head down for lunch," Patricia tells everyone.

She leads the way out of the portrait hole followed by Alicia, Kagome, and Angelina then the boys. When they get to the Great Hall they sit in a group close to Jenny and the Golden Trio.

Kagome smiles and greets everyone at the table, "Hello everyone."

"Hello, Kagome, we missed you at breakfast," Hermione says.

"Since it's Saturday I decided to sleep in."

Hermione nods, "How was your first night in the dorms?"

"It was good, the beds are very comfortable," Kagome tells her.

They continue talking while Kagome serves herself some chicken and potatoes then begins to eat. In the middle of having lunch, Professor McGonagall walks up behind Kagome.

"Miss Black."

Kagome swallows, "Yes, Professor?"

"When you are finished with your lunch, Professor Dumbledore would like to see you. I will escort you to his office."

"Alright, Professor."

"Wonder what that's about?"

Kagome turns to Angelina and shrugs, "Maybe he wants to see how my first night in the castle went."

"Maybe so."

When Kagome finishes her life she went up to the head table where Professor McGonagall was waiting for her.

"I'm ready, Professor."

"Follow me, Miss Black."

They left the Great Hall and Professor McGonagall lead the way down the corridor to Professor Dumbledore's office. She gave the password and the gargoyle moved aside revealing a staircase. Making their way up, Professor McGonagall knocks on the door.

"Come in Professor."

"Professor Dumbledore, I have brought Miss Black as you have requested."

"Thank you, Minerva, good afternoon, Kagome."

"Good afternoon, Headmaster, how are you?"

"Good, my dear, please sit down."

Kagome sat down in the comfortable chair across from Dumbledore's desk. He offered her a lemon drops which she politely refused. Professor McGonagall was going to leave the office but Professor Dumbledore asked her to stay as this concerned her as well.

"I'm sure you're wondering why I called you here, Kagome."

"The thought did cross my mind."

"I called you here to ask you how your first night in Gryffindor tower went."

"Oh, it went very well, sir. I've already made a few friends."

"May I ask who?"

"Fred and George Weasley, Lee Jordan, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, and Patricia Stimpson."

Professor McGonagall's lips thinned and her brow furrowed, she couldn't believe that a Marauder's daughter made friends with her current troublemakers… yes, she could.

"I hope you won't let those mischievous boys influence you, Miss Black."

Kagome looked from Dumbledore to McGonagall, she smiled at both of them.

"Don't worry Professors, I may be the daughter of a Marauder but I don't have his nature."

McGonagall couldn't help but sign in relief. Making Kagome giggle and Dumbledore's eyes twinkle.

"Now, the other reason I called you here he is because I know that you didn't get to spend enough time with your father. Therefore, I have decided to give you permission to return to his home every other weekend starting next weekend."

Kagome Smiles brightly at Dumbledore, "That would be wonderful, Headmaster, thank you."

"You are most welcome all that is needed is for you to inform Professor McGonagall on Friday. Provided there are no conflicts, she will escort you up to my office on Saturday morning where you can floo home."

Dumbledore looks at McGonagall who nodded, "Then you are to return no later than Sunday evening before curfew. Is that agreeable?"

"Yes, of course, Headmaster, and thank you again."

With that, Kagome stood up and was escorted back to Gryffindor Tower. When she got there she ran upstairs too bright Sirius and Remus. When she finished she went back downstairs where she found the girls waiting for her.

"Where are the boys?"

"Where else, planning pranks. What happened," Angelina asked.

"I'll tell you on the way to the owlery. I need to send a letter, will you show me where it is?"

"Sure, then after that, we'll go down to the Black Lake. Maybe we can get the giant squid to play."

The girl's head out talking and laughing. They made their way up to the owlery where are they easily found Yasei. He had taken over the best nesting spot in the entire owlery and with a death glare wouldn't let anyone else near it. The only one he let near him was Hedwig. She was in the process of grooming him.

The girls look at each other, "That's weird," Alicia said, "You have a strange bird, Kagome."

Yasei turned and glared at Alicia. She put her hands up, "I'm sorry."

Kagome laughs and whistles for Yasei. The owl shook off Hedwig and flew to Kagome. He landed on her shoulder and nips hurt ear affectionately.

"Hello, boy, will you take this letter to my dad, please?"

The owl sighs but nipped her ear then took the letter and left.

"Alright, now that that's done let's go see that giant squid."


	27. Love Rival

Remus moped around Grimmauld Place not knowing what to do with himself. He wandered from room to room just to admire Kagome's work and catch her scent. He finally wandered into the study where Sirius was now watching the Star Wars trilogy as Kagome had suggested. She said now that serious understood the concept of fiction he could now move on to science fiction and action adventure movies.

Remus sat down on the sofa next to Sirius and took some of his popcorn, "What are you watching now?"

Sirius glared at Remus for taking his popcorn, "It's called Star Wars, Kagome said I'm mature enough to watch these movies now. I think she was trying to be funny."

Remus chuckled, "Of course she was, Padfoot."

They go back to watching the movie, Sirius happily munching on his popcorn and drinking a butterbeer. While Remus sat there staring at the screen seemingly watching a movie, he lets out a long sigh.

Sirius looked over at Moony and rolled his eyes, he then paused the movie.

"Merlin's beard, Moony, she's only been gone a day. I can only imagine how worse this is going to get between now and Christmas.

"Tell me how good you feel having your mate so far away. Oh, I forgot you don't have one."

"Ouch, Moony, that hurt. Remember, Grace may not have been my mate, but I did lose the love of my life forever."

Remus lowers his head in shame, "I-I'm sorry, Padfoot, for saying that. I had no right."

"I know, Moony, I know you didn't mean it."

"It's just I miss her. I didn't think being away from my mate would be so hard. Even if I have no intention of pursuing this, I still feel somewhat at peace being near Kagome."

"You're not going to start that again are you, mate?"

"Start what?"

"Putting yourself down."

"I don't-"

"Yes, you do, especially when it comes to Kagome. When are you going to realize she has feelings for you? Even I can see that."

"But-"

"No, buts, you love her and she's your mate. Granted it's going to be weird having my best friend for a son-in-law, but I can live with that."

"Padfoot!"

"What, it's true. I don't expect you two to get married right away, but still."

"I can't, Padfoot, I can't expose her to what I am."

Sirius leaned forward and looked Remus dead in the eyes.

"You do know she's an animagus, right?"

"She is?"

"Mhmm, and do you know what she is," Sirius asked with a mischievous look in his eyes.

"Obviously, I don't."

"It's a wolf, Moony, a black wolf. Do you know she wants to keep us company during the full moon?"

"She does?"

"Yes, and guess what her Patronus is? I'll give you three guess and the first two don't count."

"It's a wolf as well."

"Yes, of course, it is!" Sirius exclaims slapping his hands on his thighs, "If those two things are not an indication you're meant to be together, I don't know what is?"

"It proves nothing."

"Nothing?! It proves you're perfect for each other!"

"Don't you find it rather odd that you as Kagome's father are trying to set her up with me, your best friend and a man that is the same age as her father, instead of someone her own age?

"No, should I? Look, Moony, I want what's best for both of you. And if being together is for the best, then I'll support you."

"Thank you, Padfoot, but you still don't know for sure if she wants to be with me."

At that moment, Yasei flies in. He circles the room once and lands on Sirius' shoulder. He nips his ear just hard enough for Sirius to yelp and gives the letter to him.

"Bloody bird," Sirius says as he rubs his ear, then takes the letter from Yasei.

Yasei nips him again a little harder then flies off to a perch in the corner. Remus brings him some water and Owl Treats. The owl looks Remus up and down the nods and begins drinking water.

Sirius begins reading the letter, his brow furrows, then they raised, he smiles then laughs.

"What, what, what does Kagome write?"

"Well, she writes that she had a lovely train ride. She spent it with Ginny, Neville Longbottom, and Luna Lovegood. That the Hat decided to break with tradition again and put her in Gryffindor."

"That's wonderful, I knew she would be. She's too good to be in Slytherian."

"Of course, she's my daughter," Sirius said proudly.

"What else does she write?"

"That she's already made friends with her dorm mates, the Weasley twins, and Lee Jordon."

"Good."

"She did have a bit of a disagreement with a fifth-year girl but Ginny put the fear of Merlin in her and she left Kagome alone."

Remus couldn't help but growl at the thought of someone being unkind to Kagome. Sirius looked up from the letter.

"She's alright, Moony, calm down. Besides, I haven't told you the best part."

Remus took a deep breath, "What's the best part?"

"She wants us both to know that Dumbledore has given her permission to come home every other weekend starting next weekend!"

Remus' eyes widen, "Are you serious?"

"Why, yes, I am Sirius."

"Padfoot!"

"No, really, read it for yourself, by the way, she misses BOTH of us," Sirius says smugly

Remus snatches the letter out of Sirius' hand causing the dark-haired man to laugh. He quickly reads the letter and does notice that Kagome had addressed it to both of them and that she indeed wrote that she missed them both. Remus' heart soared after reading the letter, maybe Kagome did care for him as much as he did for her? Maybe there was some hope after.

Remus was about to ask Sirius a question, when they were interrupted by Sirius' cousin, Nymphadora, don't call me Nymphadora, Tonks. She came into the study and greeted both men. Then stared blankly at the television.

"What in Merlin's name is that?"

"Oh, that, that's just a film that Kagome said I could watch. It's called Star Wars."

Tonks had found out that her favorite cousin had a daughter and was thrilled to meet Kagome earlier that week. She had gotten a very good impression of the younger witch and was amazed by what she had done to Grimmauld Place. Tonks talked a bit with Kagome and Kagome had explained how everything worked in the house now. Even though Tonks was a half-blood she wasn't familiar with most of what her new cousin explained to her. But she did understand movies and decided to watch it.

Taking a seat next to Remus, she blushed as she looked at the older man, "Hello, Remus, how are you this evening?"

"I'm fine, Tonks, how are you?"

"I'm, I'm good," She stuttered.

Sirius looked at his cousin and noticed the blush on her cheeks, he let out a sigh.

'This is going to cause problems,' He thought.

Remus gave her a polite smile and patted her knee, "That's good Tonks."

Tonks' blushed deepened, "Remus-"

"Would you both excuse me, I need to write a letter, Yasei, come on, boy," Remus said completely oblivious to the way Tonks was acting.

Yasei looked between Tonks and Remus, glared at Tonks then flew off to land on Remus' shoulder. When they were left alone Sirius turns to Tonks.

"So, what brings you by, cousin?"

"Just wanted to watch your telly."

"Uh-huh, we'll you're more than welcome to."

Sirius restarted the movie and gave Tonks some popcorn. They sat for a while watching until Tonks couldn't take it anymore.

"Sirius?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think if I asked Remus to go out for some coffee he'd say yes?"

Sirius paused the movie, "Honestly, Dora, I wouldn't if I were you."

"Why not?"

"Remus isn't interested."

"How do you know," She asked indignantly.

"Because I know him and he has his eyes and his heart set on someone else."

"Who?"

"It's not my place to say, I'm only telling you this because I don't want to see you get hurt. Leave Remus alone."

"Are you sure he's interested in someone else?"

"Positive."

"And are you sure this person is interested in him?"

"Positive."

Tonks looked down, a little disappointed, then she perked up, "I'm sure I can change his mind, thanks, Siri." Dora said as she left the room.

"Wait, but, oh shit." Was all Sirius could say.


	28. The Pink Toad

The rest of the weekend passed with Kagome getting to know her dorm mates and the girls showing her around the castle Yasei returned Sunday evening with a letter from Remus stating that he and Sirius were happy she was getting on so well. And that they couldn't wait to see her the following weekend. Kagome sighed at the thought that Remus might actually miss her.

On Monday morning, the girls got ready for class and met Fred George and Lee downstairs in the Common Room. The girls kissed their boyfriends good morning while Kagome stood by and watched, she smiles at the sight. The group went downstairs to the Great Hall for breakfast, where they sat down across from Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Good morning, everyone," Kagome greeted.

"Good morning, Kagome," Hermione chirped happily.

"G'morning," Harry mumbled.

Ron said something unintelligible with his mouth full of food, the girls' grimace.

"Are you ready to start classes," Hermione asked.

"I hope so, this year is going to be a very busy year for me," Kagome answers as she serves herself some eggs and toast.

"Why is that," Alicia asked

"Because, last year I took doubles in Transfiguration, Potions, Charms, Herbology, and Defense Against the Dark Arts. My schedule should be the same, plus we need to study for our N.E.W.T.'s"

"Oh, Merlin, you're going to have double potions with Snape," Ginny said.

They all look over at the head table at where Snape is sitting. He was about to take a sip of Pumpkin Juice when he spotted a group of Gryffindors looking at him. He raised an eyebrow and they all immediately looked away except for Kagome who did the exact same thing. Causing Snape to look away and take a drink.

Kagome turned around, "Yeah, potions won't be a problem. It's DADA I'm worried about."

Once again the Gryffindors look at the head table where the simpering pink toad was seated. They all look away.

"Yeah, I see what you mean," Fred says.

They all go back to eating their breakfast. A little while later, Professor McGonagall walks up to the group and hands them their timetables.

"Miss Black, I see that you have a very busy schedule this term, will you be able to handle it?"

"Oh, yes, Professor, it's the same as the one I had at Mahoutokoro. I want to be the best healer I can be."

"I also see that you're taking Divination."

"You're taking Divination?" Hermione asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, in Japan Divination is taken very seriously My sensei told me that I'm a seer like my mother."

"Really," They all ask.

Kagome nods her head, then a thought occurs to her.

"Professor, will I be able to drop any classes if I don't like them?"

"Given that you are a 7th year and that you have received all O's on your O.W.L.'s, yes you have a week to decide."

"Good."

Professor McGonagall squeezes her shoulder and moves on to the others. She was positive that Kagome would be dropping Divination by the end of the week.

Before class started, the girls head up to Gryffindor Tower to grab their bags. They make their way downstairs where Kagome and Patricia, who also wanted to be a healer, split off from the group and head for the dungeon. They go inside and take a seat close to the front of the class. There weren't a whole lot of students in the class, so it was a combination of all four houses.

Snape walks into the dungeon and slams the door, his black robes billowing out behind him as usual. He walks to the front of the class and looks at his N.E.W.T level students. He scowls at seeing two Gryffindor students but when he realizes that one of them is Kagome he quickly looks away.

"Since it is obvious that you are mildly competent a potions to be in this class, we will not be wasting any time. This term we will be brewing medicinal potions for the hospital wing, the instructions are on the board. Get to work."

Kagome and Patricia got to work on the potion. By the time the hour was up, she and Patricia had the best potion in the class. They took a sample up to Snape.

He looked it over, "This is adequate, two points for Gryffindor."

When a student from Slytherin brought up their potion, which was clearly inferior, Snape gave them 10 points.

Kagome scowled in her seat but said nothing. The bell rang for a 30-minute break, giving Patricia and Kagome a chance to go up to Gryffindor Tower.

"Can you believe him, only giving us two points when we clearly had the superior potion," Kagome complained.

"Well, that's the way Snape has always been, he doesn't like Gryffindor and always favors his house," Patricia said as she sat down in one of the plush chairs.

Kagome plopped herself down on the sofa, "Well it isn't fair."

"I know but get used to it."

They talked for a while then headed back to potions for their second hour. The same thing happened that happened their first hour, but this time they were given three points for their work. By the time they left for lunch, Kagome was fuming.

After lunch, Kagome had double Transfiguration which she thoroughly enjoyed. When class was over, Kagome met up with everyone else and they made their way back to the Common Room. Once they got there practically everyone that had already had DADA was talking about how terrible Professor Umbridge was. Kagome was beginning to dread the fact that she had double Defense Against the Dark Arts but she wouldn't find that out for herself until Friday.

She, Angelina, Alicia, and Patricia got started on their homework, then they all went down to dinner. After dinner, it was back to homework in the Common Room while the boys played Exploding Snaps.

And so it went for the rest of the week Monday and Wednesday Kagome had double Potions and Transfiguration, and Tuesdays and Thursdays she had double Herbology and Charms. Aside from Snape not giving them enough points during Potions, Kagome thoroughly enjoyed her other classes.

Finally, it was Friday where she was going to have Double Defense Against the Dark Arts in the morning then after lunch she would have Divination and a free period.

Defense Against the Dark Arts was one of the classes that Kagome has always done exceptionally well and enjoyed immensely. Since it was her favorite class, she doubled up on it when she didn't have to. But that Friday morning when she and the rest of the 7th years walked into the Defense class, she was already thinking she was going to drop one of the classes.

When they entered the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom they found Professor Umbridge already seated at the teacher's desk, wearing the fluffy pink cardigan of the night of the feast and the black velvet bow on top of her head. To Kagome, she looked like a toad that had dipped in Pepto Bismol.

The class was quiet as it entered the room; Professor Umbridge was, as yet, an unknown quantity and nobody knew how strict a disciplinarian she was likely to be.

"Well, good morning!" she said when finally the whole class had sat down.

A few people mumbled "good morning" in reply.

"Tut, tut," said Professor Umbridge.

"That won't do, now, will it? I should like you, please, to reply "Good morning, Professor Umbridge". One more time, please. Good morning, class!"

"Good morning, Professor Umbridge," they chanted back at her.

"There, now," said Professor Umbridge sweetly. "That wasn't too difficult, was it? Wands away and quills out, please."

The 7th years did as they were told, they were already expecting this having heard all week how Umbridge wasn't teaching the practical side of Defense. But it was still hard to believe. They had also heard about her run-in with Harry and how she had called him a liar about Voldemort being back.

Professor Umbridge opened her handbag, extracted her own wand, which was an unusually short one, and tapped the blackboard sharply with it; words appeared on the board at once:

Defense Against the Dark Arts

A Return to Basic Principles

"Well now, your teaching in this subject has been rather disrupted and fragmented, hasn't it?" stated Professor Umbridge, turning to face the class with her hands clasped neatly in front of her, "The constant changing of teachers, many of whom do not seem to have followed any Ministry-approved curriculum, has unfortunately resulted in your being far below the standard we would expect to see in your N.E.W.T. year."

"You will be pleased to know, however, that these problems are now to be rectified. We will be following a carefully structured, theory-centered, Ministry-approved course of defensive magic this year. Copy down the following, please."

She rapped the blackboard again; the first message vanished and was replaced by:

Course Aims:  
1\. Understanding the principles underlying defensive magic.

2\. Learning to recognize situations in which defensive magic can legally be used.

3\. Placing the use of defensive magic in a context for practical use.

For a couple of minutes, the room was full of the sound of scratching quills on parchment. When everyone had copied down Professor Umbridge's three-course aims she asked, "Has everybody got a copy of Defensive Magical Theory by Wilbert Slinkhard?"

There was a dull murmur of assent throughout the class.

"I think we'll try that again,' said Professor Umbridge. "When I ask you a question, I should like you to reply, "Yes, Professor Umbridge", or "No, Professor Umbridge". So: has everyone got a copy of Defensive Magical Theory by Wilbert Slinkhard?"

"Yes, Professor Umbridge," rang through the room.

"Good," said Professor Umbridge, "I should like you to turn to page five and read "Chapter One, Basics for Beginners". There will be no need to talk."

Kagome looked around to see that everyone was hesitating, but then they began to read the chapter. She started to read but was only able to get to the second page when she raised her hand.

"I've already read Defensive Magical Theory, twice when I was eight. Besides, this is our 7th year I think we're all beyond that now. What we need now is a practical experience now that we'll be entering the real world.

Professor Umbridge gave Kagome a simpering smile, "And why do you need that?"

Kagome looked at her as if she was insane, "So we can defend ourselves from Voldemort and his Death Eaters."

"You-Know-Who and his followers have not returned. The Ministry feels-"

"Well your Ministry is wrong, Voldemort is back and so are his Death Eaters. Whether you want to believe it or not."

The simpering look on Umbridge's face wavered for a moment, What was your name again, dear?

"Kagome Black."

Dolores studied Kagome for a moment, "Well, Miss Black, even if that were true, which it isn't, why would they come after children?"

"Why do they go after anyone? Because they're ruthless killers," Kagome answered.

"I suppose you would know about that first hand seeing as how your father is a Death Eater and a mass murderer."

Kagome's eyes flash dangerously, "My father was never a Death Eater nor a murderer."

"According to the Ministry, Sirius Black was convicted of murder and sent to Azakaban."

There was a murmur of surprise and gasps throughout the class. They had heard her surname was Black but until that moment a lot of them had not made the connection.

Kagome barked out a laugh, "Your Ministry is wrong yet again. Yes, my father was sent to Azakaban but if you look he never received a trial. Once again, your Ministry in its infinite incompetence failed to do its job and imprisoned an innocent man for 12 years. Your Ministry is nothing but a joke."

"I have had just about enough of your disrespectful attitude toward the Ministry, Miss Black. Detention in my office this evening."

Kagome glared at Umbridge, "No, I don't think so since I'll be dropping your class."

There was a collective gasp as Kagome packed up her back and walked out of class.


	29. Everyone's Hero

Kagome stormed out of class and makes her way up to Gryffindor Tower. She goes up to her dorm room where she goes to her trunk and gets her cell phone. She really had an urge to talk with Remus but it would be ridiculous to write to him when she'll see would see him that evening. Instead, she calls the one person whose opinion she values just as much, her Godfather. Dialing his number the phone rang twice before Sesshomaru answered.

"Miko, what has happened, should you not be in class?"

"Oh, Kami, Sesshomaru, I did something stupid that might get me expelled."

"Explain."

Kagome tells Sesshomaru everything that happened and how she stormed out of class. Sesshomaru listened patiently. When she was finished telling him everything, he stayed quiet for a moment.

"You did the correct thing, you should not have to put up with an inferior instructor and you did well defending your father."

"What if I get expelled?"

"Then come home but you will not be expelled. I will guarantee it."

"What are you going to do?"

Sesshomaru smirked on his end of the line, "Do not concern yourself, it will be resolved by the time you go to lunch."

"Okay, thank you, Sesshomaru."

"You are welcome, Miko."

As soon as the hour was over, Professor Umbridge marched her way up to Dumbledore's office. She gives the password and makes her way up to the office.

"Come in, Dolores."

"Headmaster, I would like to discuss with you the expulsion of... Oh, Minister Fudge how nice to see you, sir."

Sitting in a chair in front of Dumbledore's desk was Minister Cornelius Fudge. He was looking quite unsettled and was sweating profusely. He stood up when Dolores came in.

"Yes, yes, Dolores, how are you?"

"Fine sir."

"Dolores, what can I help you with?"

"I would like the immediate expulsion of Miss Kagome Black"

"For what reason."

"For insubordination and failure to accept discipline."

"What exactly did Miss Black do?"

"She was disrespectful to me, refused to accept my discipline and stormed out of my class."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, "I'm afraid those are not grounds for expulsion."

"But-"

"I suggest you drop it, Dolores, or you will be causing an international incident," Fudge said while he was shaking from head to toe.

"With whom?"

"With me." Sesshomaru said as he stepped out of the shadows.

"Dolores, may I introduce you to Lord Sesshomaru Taisho. The Japanese Minister of Magic and Miss Black's godfather."

Dolores' eyes widen as the six-foot-tall Daiyoukai came to stand in front of her. She knew who and what he is and took a step back.

Sesshomaru glared at her causing her to shrink under his gaze. Paying no further attention to her, Sesshomaru turned to face Dumbledore.

"Is it not the policy of this school that a student is allowed to drop any class she does not wish to take the first week of school?"

"Yes, it is, My Lord," Dumbledore says.

"And is it the policy of your teaching staff to taunt students on the misfortune of their parents?"

"No of course not, My Lord, why what happened?"

"I was informed by Miss Black that Professor Umbridge revealed to the entire class her parentage and called her father a Death Eater and a murderer."

"But Sirius Black is-"

"Dolores, would you be quiet," Fudge tells her.

"Even if that is true, Dolores you had no right to tell the class that Sirius Black is Kagome's father, nor to say such things about him in front of the class," Dumbledore explains.

"Sirius Black has a daughter! Why were we not informed, she may know where he is," Fudge said outraged.

That is until Sesshomaru looked at him, Fudge immediately shrank back.

"Miss Black just recently came into the knowledge of who her father is, Minister, when her grandparents took her to perform a heritage test. It is not possible for her to know where Sirius Black is," Dumbledore informs him.

"We should still question the girl."

"You doubt the word of my goddaughter?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No, no My Lord, of course not."

"Then I will consider the matter closed. Now, I wish to speak to Dumbledore alone."

With that clear dismissal, Fudge floos back to the Ministry and Dolores goes to her next class.

Sesshomaru looks at Dumbledore, "Speak your mind, human."

"My Lord, there is the matter of Kagome being disrespectful. While she cannot be expelled for it, she does need to be disciplined."

"Very well, what do you suggest?"

"10 points taken from Gryffindor and detention that she will serve with her Head of House on Monday evening. I cannot show favoritism, but I will not take away her time with her father."

"That is acceptable."

"Good, I shall have Professor McGonagall inform her this evening before she leaves."

With that, Sesshomaru gave a curt nod and transformed into a ball of light and disappeared.

Just as Kagome was about to leave her dorm room and head downstairs for lunch, her phone rang."

"Hello?"

"It has been resolved."

"Thank you, Sesshomaru."

"You are welcome."

After that phone call, Kagome went downstairs a lot happier. She met up with the girls and they walked down to the Great Hall together. Sitting down Fred and George instantly grinned at her.

"You're our hero."

Kagome quirked an eyebrow, "Why?"

"Because of the way you talked to Umbridge and just stormed out," Fred said.

"That was a thing of beauty," George answered.

Kagome rolled her eyes and served herself lunch.

"So, we aren't going to see the whole weekend, right?" Alicia asked.

"No, I'll be spending it with my dad, but if anyone asks where I tell them I went to see my grandparents."

"No problem."

Once lunch was over, Kagome went off to Divination class, Fred and George sniggered and wished her luck as she made her way towards the North Tower along with Ron and Harry. She made idle conversation with both boy for a while as they made their way down a long corridor, up to a flight of stair an into a circular trapdoor. Ron and Harry go first followed by Kagome.

The room has at least twenty small, circular tables that were crammed inside it, all surrounded by chintz armchairs and fat little pouffes. Everything was lit with dim, crimson light; the curtains at the windows were all closed, and the many lamps were draped with dark red scarves. It was stiflingly warm, and the fire which was burning under the crowded mantelpiece was giving off a heavy, sickly sort of perfume as it heated a large copper kettle. The shelves running around the circular walls were crammed with dusty-looking feathers, stubs of candles, many packs of tattered playing cards, countless silvery crystal balls and a huge array of teacups.

Kagome climbed in, she stood in the middle of the room while the other students took their seats. She looked around the room, "Yeah nope."

Kagome did an about face and left the room leaving Harry and Ron to wonder what she was doing.

She made her way back down and headed back towards Gryffindor Tower. Kagome gives the fat lady the password and goes inside. Lee, Fred, and George are sitting by the fire talking when they watch Kagome plop down next to George.

"Didn't like it did you?" He says as he puts his arm around Kagome.

Kagome sighs, "She's a fraud. Now, what am I going to do I have nothing to do on Friday at all."

"That's a good thing, hey if you want you can help us brew new products to sell. You got an O in potions."

"I guess I could do that, but first I'm going to see if Professor McGonagall is free so I can officially drop those classes. See you guys later."

They wave her off and Kagome leaves the Common Room. She makes her way down to Professor McGonagall's office to see if she's in. She knocks on the door.

"Come in."

Professor McGonagall looks up from her writing, "Oh, Miss Black, what brings you by?"

"I'd like to drop some classes if I may, Professor."

"And what classes are those, Miss Black?"

"Divination, and Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"I heard what happened this morning, Miss Black. You should be ashamed of yourself for talking to a Professor that way. But she had no right to say what she did about your father."

"Thank you, Professor, will there be a problem with me dropping DADA?"

"As a matter of fact there isn't I was just looking over your records, you have received top marks in Defense since you started school at Mahoutokoro. And frankly, you are far more advanced than any student here, so dropping that class will not affect your N.E.W.T.'s. What other class did you want to drop?"

"Divination, Professor."

"May I ask why?"

"I hate to say this but, Professor Trelawney is a fraud."

"Miss Black!"

"I'm sorry, Professor, but I am a seer and I can spot a fraud when I see one. Oh, sure she may get an occasional vision but not enough to say she has the gift. There is nothing Professor Trelawney can teach me."

"Alright, Miss Black, what would you like to take instead, you have met all the required courses, therefore you may choose as many electives as you like."

"Could I just have class in the morning and my afternoon free?"

"Yes, if you like you may have the weekend to decide and let me know on Monday. And before I forget, Professor Dumbledore has decided that for your disrespect towards a teacher, 10 points will be taken from Gryffindor and you will serve detention with me on Monday night."

"Alright, Professor."

"Now that that's settled go enjoy your afternoon, I will escort you to Professor Dumbledore's office before dinner so that you can floo to your father's house."

Kagome nods and leaves Professor McGonagall's office.

Kagome makes her way down the corridor towards the main doors. She doesn't feel like going back up to Gryffindor Tower to study so she decides to take a walk down to the Quidditch Pitch. As she makes her way down, Kagome is suddenly hit with a vision. In her vision, she is in the Forbidden Forest with a centaur. They are walking side by side while he explains to her about the stars.

When she comes out of her vision, Kagome finds that she is standing at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Without hesitation, Kagome takes out her wand and heads into the forest. She walks for what seems like an hour before she comes to a clearing. When she steps into the clearing she sees a blonde centaur with astonishingly blue eyes. He is quite good-looking. She stops and waits for him to acknowledge her.

"Greetings, Priestess, I have been expecting you. The stars foretold of your arrival on this day and of your need of a new mentor."

Kagome bows, "Greetings, Great Centaur, I am honored to be in your presence."

The centaur nods his head in return, "I am Firenze."

"I am Kagome Black."

"Yes, the daughter of wrongfully accused Sirius Black."

Kagome gives him a quizzical look, he smiles. "I was in the forest two years ago when that rat Peter Pettigrew escaped. I tried to catch him but alas, he escaped."

"Why would you help my father?"

"Why wouldn't I help the father of my future pupil?"

"So I am to be your pupil?"

"You know this as well as I do, Seer. Shall we begin, I fear our time is limited."

Kagome smiles, "Anything you say, Professor."


	30. Home Sweet Home

Kagome spends the next two hours with Firenze in the Forbidden Forest They stay in the clearing where Kagome sits on a fallen log while her new professor explains about foretelling the future by interpreting the stars and the planets. Kagome is completely fascinated. At Mahoutokoro, Kagome was taught to interpret dreams and how to tap into her visions.

Firenze looks up at the sky, even through the thick canopy he can tell it's getting late.

"That is all for today, Priestess, I do not wish for you to be late visiting your sire."

"How did you- Nevermind."

Firenze smiles, "If you wish to continue with your lessons I shall meet you here again next week."

"Absolutely, Firenze, Would the same time be alright?"

"That is acceptable. Come, I shall escort you to the edge of the forest."

Kagome stands up and follows Firenze out of the clearing. They make it to the edge of the forest just as the class for Care of Magical Creatures is heading up towards the castle. Kagome thanks Firenze, gives him a bow and blends in with the returning class.

Halfway up towards the castle, Kagome hears someone call her name. She turns around to see that it's Hermione along with Harry, and Ron. She smiles brightly at the trio.

"Hi."

"Hello, Kagome, where are you coming from, surely you weren't in our class?"

"No, this was my free period and I was sitting out at the Quidditch Pitch trying to decide what classes to take for Friday." Kagome smoothly lied.

"Oh, yes, we heard what happened with Professor Umbridge did you get in trouble," Hermione asked.

"Only a little, 10 points were taken away and I got detention with Professor McGonagall on Monday."

"Why with McGonagall, Harry had to go with Umbridge," Ron snarked.

"Probably because she's no longer my Professor, I dropped her class," Kagome answered in the same snarky tone.

"You dropped DADA! How will you pass your N.E.W.T's," Hermione asked.

"Well, last year I took double DADA and Professor McGonagall thinks that since I've received top marks in Defense since I was seven, I'm more than ready."

"Hermione nods, "So what are you going to do?"

I was going to take two electives in the morning and have afternoons free to study. I was thinking of taking Alchemy and Arithmancy."

"Oh, I take that, It's a fun class."

"For a know it all," Ron mumbled to Harry.

Kagome looked at Ron and shook her head, what kind of friend said that about another?

They get the portrait of the fat lady give the password and go inside.

Kagome says goodbye to the trio and heads up to her dorm. She's so excited about seeing Remus and her father, she decides that she doesn't want to wait. She goes to her trunk grabs her regular clothes and some boots then she goes to the bathroom to shower and change. She puts on a little makeup and steps out of the bathroom. Going to her trunk she packs a bag for the weekend and grabs her purse, then makes her way downstairs.

Kagome finds her group her friends and goes to say goodbye.

Fred George and the others look up when they hear Kagome approaching.

"Heading out already?" Angelina asks.

"Yeah, I want to spend as much time with my dad as possible. I just want to say goodbye."

"Okay have a nice weekend with your dad, Kagome."

"Have a good weekend as well you guys."

The girls stand up and hug Kagome and then she heads out.

Kagome makes her way to Professor McGonagall's office. She knocks on the door and waits for the Professor to invite her in.

"Ah, Miss Black, I see you're ready to go."

"Yes, Professor, if that's alright?"

"That's fine, Miss Black, let us head over to Professor Dumbledore's office."

The walk to Dumbledore's office and go in, Kagome notices that Dumbledore isn't there, but that was fine. She walks over to the fireplace and grabs a handful of floo powder and throws it into the fire causing the fire to turn green.

"Have a good weekend, Professor."

"You too, Miss Black, remember to be back Sunday night before curfew."

"I will, Professor."

Kagome steps into the fireplace and calls out, "Number 12 Grimmauld Place."

The flames erupt around her and she disappears.

While Kagome had been in class on Friday, Remus had been bustling around the house making sure everything was perfect for Kagome's return. He was so excited to see his mate. It had only been a week since he had seen her but Remus missed Kagome terribly. Moony would whine endlessly in his head and now that Moony knew that Kagome was coming home, he was like an excited puppy.

Eventually, Remus got on Sirius' nerves, "Calm down, Moony, it's only been a week since you have seen the girl. It's not like she's forgotten you or anything."

"I know, Padfoot, I know. I just can't help it, I don't like being away from my mate."

"I know you don't but that's the way it is. At least she'll be coming home every other weekend."

"That's true."

"Now come into the kitchen and have some tea. It'll calm your nerves."

They sat in silence for a while and drank their tea. Once Remus had calmed down, he decided to go into the library and do a little reading. While he was gone Sirius had a word with Kreacher.

"Kreacher."

"Yes, Master Sirius."

"Kreacher, Kagome will be coming home today after classes so I want you to have dinner ready by 6:00. I'm sure she'll be starving by the time she gets here. Oh, and change the linen in her room."

"Yes, Master Sirius, anything for Mistress Kagome."

With that, the little house elf popped away to make sure that everything was clean and fresh in Kagome's room.

As the time got closer for Kagome to arrive, Remus' anxiety started to rise again. He couldn't wait to hold his mate in his arms. At 4:45 Remus closes the book he wasn't reading, and goes to the living room to wait for Kagome. He begins pacing in front of the fireplace. Right, at 5:00 the fireplace roars to life and Kagome steps out of it. She immediately locks eyes with Remus and her entire face lights up.

"Remus," She says giving him a bright smile.

"Kagome," He says and returns the smile.

Kagome rushes towards him and gives him a great big hug. Remus wraps his arms around her and hugs her tightly. On impulse, he kisses the top of her head causing Kagome to melt into him.

"I missed you, Remus."

"I missed you as well, Kagome."

They hang onto each other for a few moments until they hear someone clear their throat.

"What about me, didn't you miss your dear old dad?"

Kagome and Remus release each other and she beams at Sirius and rushes into his awaiting arms.

"I missed you, Sirius."

"I missed you too, love. How was your first week at Hogwarts?"

"Well, I thought I was going to get expelled," Kagome said sheepishly.

"What!" Remus said.

"That's my girl," Sirius said.

"What happened," Remus asked as he led Kagome to the sofa.

Sirius smirked at how gently Remus was holding Kagome's hand and they weren't even aware of it. They sat down next to each other while Sirius took the chair opposite them. Kagome then began to explain what happened and how she was not going to be taught by some second rate Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. She also told them about being disappointed to confirm that Trelawny really was a fraud.

"But it's fine, I ended up finding a better Divination teacher," Kagome said with a smile.

"Oh, who," Sirius asked.

"He's a Centaur I met in the Forbidden Forest, his name is Firenze."

"What were you doing in the Forbidden Forest?" Remus asked with concern written all over his face.

Kagome proceeded to explain what led her to the forest and how she met Firenze, "I'm really looking forward to being taught by him."

"So, what are you going to do about Defense, you need to do your practicals to prepare for your N.E.W.T's."

"Professor McGonagall thinks I'm advanced enough to be able to pass without going to class. It's actually very disappointing that I won't be taking Defense."

Sirus looked at her sad face and an idea popped into his head he clapped his hand to get their attention, "I have the perfect solution."

"What?"

"Moony can teach you."

"What?!" Remus exclaimed.

"Really?" Kagome asked looking at Remus with hopeful eyes.

"I, I don't know." Remus stutters.

"Why not, Moony, you were the Defense teacher two years ago and Harry tells me you were very good at it."

"You were?"

"Yes, I was, but I don't think-"

"That's fine, Remus, if you don't want to I understand," Kagome says in a sad voice.

Remus felt so terrible seeing his mate so sad. It was something that he never wanted to see. All of his instincts were screaming to do anything to make her smile again.

"Alright, it would be my pleasure to teach you, Kagome."

Kagome instantly brightened and hugged the older man, "Thank you so much, Remus, I promise I'll be the best student you've ever had."

Remus sighed and squeezed Kagome to him, "I'm sure you will be."

Sirius barked out a laugh, "Ha, I can't wait to see how good you are at Defense… as a matter of fact, I'm going to help. I used to be an Auror after all."

"That's a wonderful idea, Sirius. I would love that!" Kagome tells them.

"It's settled, Remus will give you lessons every other weekend, Now how about we go out, I feel like celebrating. We can go shopping in Muggle London, I need more films."

Kagome giggles but agrees, "Just let me go say hello to Kreacher and tell him that we're going out. Do you still some of the potion, Sirius?"

"Yes, Love, I do."

"Good, I'll make some more this weekend for you."

Kagome leaves and Remus turns to Sirius, he slaps his arm, "Why would you suggest I teach Kagome?"

"It'll give you and Kagome a chance to get closer, Moony. You're welcome." Sirius tells him then gets up to go change and take his potion.

Remus sighs, "Merlin, help me."


	31. Kagome Duels Moony

Kagome goes into the kitchen and sees Kreacher bustling around the kitchen preparing dinner. She smiled and cleared her throat, causing Kreacher to turn around and smile at Kagome.

"Mistress Kagome, welcome home, Kreacher is be making Mistress's favorite dinner."

"Thank you, Kreacher, it's good to be home," She said as she patted the little house-elf on the head, "Do you suppose you could put dinner in stasis, my father, Remus and I are going out for a while."

"Yes, Kreacher will save dinner for later."

"Thank you, Kreacher, I appreciate it."

"Anything for Mistress."

Kagome smiled and kissed Kreacher's head, causing him to blush.

She goes back out the living room to wait for Remus and Sirius. They're both upstairs changing to go out. Sirius changes into a pair of jeans boots and his leather jacket. He takes his potions and watches as his features vary, and his long black hair turns blonde.

Meanwhile, Remus puts on a pair of black slacks dress shoes, a button-up blue shirt, and a jacket. Both men have their wand in holsters that are tied to their forearms for easy access. They make their way downstairs and go into the living room.

"We're ready, Kagome," Sirius tells her.

Kagome looks at them and smiles, "My, don't you two look handsome."

Sirius preens under the praise while Remus blushes.

"Shall we go," Sirius asks.

Kagome and Remus nod. They head out to into Muggle London.

While they were out, they went to the store and bought Sirius all sort of films. Kagome, of course, had to approve them before they purchased them. To make sure that they were appropriate for Sirius. She didn't want him watching horror movies just in case he got the idea that that's the way the Muggle world was like. After that, they wandered around London for a while then went back home for dinner.

When they arrived back at Grimmauld Place, Kagome goes into the kitchen to let Kreacher know that they were home, "Kreacher, we're home, could you serve dinner now?"

"Of course Mistress Kagome."

Kagome kisses his head then goes into the dining room. She goes and sits next to her father across from Remus. She and Remus make eye contact and they both blush. Sirius looks at them and smirks but says nothing.

Kreacher serves dinner. Kreacher made a ham with scalloped potatoes, asparagus with hollandaise sauce and creamed spinach. For dessert, he made a lemon meringue pie.

The little family begins to serve themselves. Remus and Kagome reach for the scalloped potatoes at the same time and their hand's touch. Immediately Kagome blushes as does Remus, "I beg your pardon, Kagome, please go first."

"Thank you, Remus," Kagome says shyly.

"Of course."

Now that Kagome, Remus, and Sirius have been served, they settle down to have their meal. They make small talk and ask Kagome about her other classes. She tells them that so far she likes them.

"Though I don't like potions. Which is sad because I excel at potions."

"My understanding nobody likes potions except for Slytherin."

"Yes, it's completely unfair to Gryffindor. I had the best potion, and he barely gave us any points."

"That's just the way Snivilleus is. It's worse for Harry since he looks like James." Sirius tells her.

Kagome's eyes narrow, "Perhaps I should talk with Snape."

"No, you shouldn't. You may not like Snape Kagome, but he's still your professor." Remus tells her.

Kagome huffs, "Fine, But as soon as this year is over, Severus and I are going to have a little chat."

Sirius and Remus look at each other. Sirius shrugs and goes back to eating while Remus seems a little concerned. After dinner, they go into the study to watch one to the new movies that Kagome got for Sirius. Sirius sat in his favorite chair while Kagome and Remus sat on the sofa.

As the movie progressed, Kagome slowly started falling asleep. She slowly began to slump into Remus' side. He looked down and smiled at her fondly. Without thinking, Remus hoisted Kagome into his arms and took her up to her room to put her to bed. Sirius smiled as he watched Remus walk out of the study with Kagome in his arms.

When Remus got to Kagome's room, he noticed that Kreacher had already turned down her bed. He laid Kagome down, took off her shoes, and covered her up. Remus smiled as Kagome snuggled more under the covers. He then leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight, Kagome," He whispered.

"Night, Remus," She sighed in her sleep.

The next morning Kagome comes downstairs in a great mood. She's excited at the prospect of having Remus teach her Defense Against the Dark Arts. She comes down with her wand in her holster, ready to begin whenever he is. Remus and Sirius are already seated at the table when Kagome arrives. She greets both men and sits down next to Remus.

"So, when are we going to get started on my lessons, Remus," Kagome asks as Kreacher brings out breakfast.

"We can start after breakfast if you like."

"Great!"

"And I'm going to join you. I've been dying to try out the wand you made me, Kagome," Sirius tells them.

"That's fine with me, Padfoot, as long as it's alright with Kagome."

"Of course, it is."

"But before we do that I'll have you take a test on theory. I'm making this test as close to what your N.E.W.T. test is going to be like so you have a rough idea of what to expect," Remus tells Kagome.

Kagome nods, "Alright, Remus."

Remus gives Kagome the test there at the dining room table. He tells her that she has all morning to finish the test. While Kagome does that, Remus goes down to the basement and arranges everything into a dueling ring. He put up the necessary spell so that no one gets hurt. But before they start dueling, Remus wants to see what spells Kagome can perform. What he's curious about is how advanced she is considering Kagome's been going to school since she was seven.

After Remus sets up the dueling ring, he goes into the kitchen and prepares himself and Sirius a cup of tea. When the two hours are up, both men come out of the kitchen and make their way into the dining room. Kagome smiles at Remus and hands him the test.

"Would you like me to grade it now, Kagome," Remus asks.

"If you don't mind, Remus."

"No, I don't mind."

Remus sits down at the dining room table and begins to grade her test. While Remus grades her work, Kagome goes into the kitchen to see how things are going with lunch. Kreacher bows to Kagome

"Good afternoon, Mistress."

"Good afternoon, Kreacher. How are thing coming along with lunch."

"Fine, Mistress, Kreacher be having everything ready by noon."

Kagome pats Kreacher's head fondly, "Thank you, Kreacher."

Kreacher blushes, "Yous be welcome, Mistress."

By the time lunch is served, Remus has finished grading Kagome's test. The whole time Remus was grading Kagome's test, Sirius was hovering nearby trying to take a peek to see how she did. The minute Remus was finished, Sirius tried to snatch the test out of his hand. But Remus was faster.

"Oh, come on, Moony, I want to see how my daughter did on the test."

"You'll find out when she does, Padfoot. Now, let's have lunch, and I'll tell Kagome at that time."

Remus and Sirius go into the kitchen where Kreacher has places Chicken and Bacon Club sandwiches along with potato salad on the table. Kreacher also served them butterbeers with their meal.

The minute Remus and Sirius walk into the kitchen; Kagome smiles at them and motions for the two men to sit down. Once they are seated, Kagome begins to serve them lunch.

"You don't have to serve us, Kagome," Remus tells her.

"I enjoy serving you and Sirius, Remus," Kagome tells the older man.

Sirius gives Remus a knowing look.

After Kagome has served the two men, she makes her plate and sits down next to Remus. They enjoy their lunch together talking about this and that until finally, Remus pulls out Kagome's test.

"I finished grading your test, Kagome and you received an O. Congratulations you did exceptionally well."

Kagome hugs Remus, "Thank you, Remus."

Sirius smirks at Remus then stands up to hug his daughter, "Congratulations, Kagome, I knew you would do very well on that exam."

"Thank you, Sirius."

"Now, how about we start on your practicals after lunch?" Remus asks, "I'm inquisitive to know how advanced you are for someone who has been studying since you were seven."

Kagome smirks, looking like Sirius when she did, "I promise you, Remus, you won't be disappointed."

Remus crosses his arms and leans in towards Kagome, "Is that so?" unconsciously flirting with her.

Kagome smiles, "Yes, it is."

"Sirius looks between them and smirks."

After Kagome, Remus and Sirius finish their lunch; they head down to the basement. Kagome smiles at how Remus had converted it into a dueling ring.

"There are a few things that I would like you to do before we start dueling. I would first like to see if you can conjure a patronus."

Kagome laughs, "Oh, Remus, I have been doing that since I was 11."

Remus and Sirius looked at each other amazed.

Kagome flicks her wrist, and her wand falls into her hand, "Expecto Patronum."

Immediately her patronus bursts from her wand in the form of a giant wolf. It walks around the room then stands in front of Kagome. The wolf throws its head back and howls.

Kagome smiles, "Hello, Nōberuwan."

Remus looked at Kagome curiously, "What did you call him?"

"I call him the Nobel One. Because that's what he is. All wolves are noble."

Sirius glance at Remus and elbows him in the side. Remus glares at Sirius.

"That's very good; Kagome Now let's see how you do against a boggart."

Remus summons the cabinet he had in the corner then opens it. The minute he opens it, the boggart turns into Naraku in the form of a giant spider. Kagome frowns. Remus and Sirius take a step back.

Naraku laughs, "You failed Priestess; your powers are useless against me. I have killed all your friend."

Kagome has a determined look on her face. She waves her wand, "Riddikulus!"

The boggart ends up with a party hat on and a tutu and clown shoes on its feet. Sirius and Remus laugh causing the boggart to back off. Remus waves his wand and puts the boggart back in the cabinet. Once it's back in Remus turns to Kagome.

"So that was Naraku?"

"Yes, that horrible half spider demon. But I know Naraku is dead and is never coming back."

"That was very good, Kagome, let's continue."

They continue to go through more defense spells and hexes until Remus is satisfied, "Very good, Kagome, I think we can move on to dueling. Would you feel comfortable dueling both Sirius and me?"

"I think that would be for the best. I'm sure Death Eaters are not going to come at me one at a time."

Remus frowns at the thought of his mate being attacked by Death Eaters, "Alright then let's begin."

Kagome, Remus, and Sirius get into the ring, and immediately Sirius attacks Kagome trying to catch her off guard, "Expelliarmus!"

The spell knocks Kagome's wand out of her hand, but Kagome rolls just as Remus cast another spell avoiding his spell and catches her wand. Kagome returns fire.

"Stupefy!" Sirius can conjure a shielding charm.

At the same time, Remus sent another curse, "Reducto!"

Kagome did a backflip to avoid the curse and landed on her knees. Remus and Sirius sent out stunning spells, but Kagome raised a barrier, and the spells bounced off and ended up going back toward Remus and Sirius faster than they could block it and they were stunned unconscious.

Kagome stood up and laughed, seeing both men out cold. She walked over to Remus first and revived him, "Rennervate."

Remus came to with a gasp; he looked up at Kagome who had a smug look on her face. She offered her hand to Remus to help him up. Then she walked over to Sirius and did the same thing.

Sirius came to and looked up at his daughter, "That was bloody brilliant!"

"Yes, it was," Remus said, "How did you do that?"

"I made a barrier using my Miko powers. Nothing can get through that. Not even the killing curse."

Remus and Sirius gasped, "You tested the killing curse on yourself?!"

"Of course not! We tested it several times on a dummy first to see if my barrier would resist. When it did, I tried it. Using the barrier around myself sends the curse back towards the person who casts it."

"That's incredible. How did you get so good?" Sirius asked.

"At Mahoutokoro we're taught from an early age to that just because we're young doesn't mean we can't be killed. So we start learning to duel when we're 11. The time the student starts boarding at school."

Remus nods, "That's understandable, by that time you're already fourth years."

"Exactly."

"Honestly, Kagome, I don't think there's anything I can teach you," Remus tells her, "The only thing I can offer is that you, Sirius and I practice what you already know and keep your skills sharp."

Kagome beams at Remus, causing his heart to melt, "That would be wonderful Remus, thank you."

"I think once every other weekend should be good enough," Remus tells her.

"I agree," Sirius says, "The rest of the weekend we can have fun."

"Okay, that sounds like a great plan," Kagome tells both men.

"Shall we continue," Remus asks.

"Yes, please?"

And so Kagome, Remus, and Sirius continue to duel until dinner was ready. 


	32. Heartbreak

Meanwhile, at Hogwarts, Harry was not having a good weekend. He had detention on Friday with Umbridge, and as his punishment, Harry had to do lines for her. The catch was that Umbridge had given him a blood quill, so every time he wrote the words, I Must Not Lie, the ink was taken from his blood, and the word was carved into his hand.

When Hermione found out she told Harry to go to Professor McGonagall or Professor Dumbledore, but Harry refused, "At least let Kagome take a look at it," Hermione suggested.

"What can she do?" Ron said.

"She can help heal it like she helped Remus," Hermione tells Ron.

"No, I am not going to Kagome," Harry said.

"What do you have against Kagome?"

"Nothing."

Hermione eyed Harry for a moment. Hermione knew that wasn't true but decided to let it go for now. Suddenly Hermione realized that she hadn't seen Kagome since Friday afternoon. Hermione looked around until she spotted Fred and George. She gets up and walks over to them.

"Hi guys, have either one of you seen Kagome?"

Fred and George look at each other, "Yeah, she went to go visit her grandparents. Kagome's grandmother is a little under the weather," Fred tells Hermione.

Hermione frowns, "Oh, I hope Mrs. Ollivander feels better."

"I'm sure she will," George tells Hermione.

Hermione's curiosity satisfied; she goes back over with Harry and Ron.

At Grimmauld Place, Kagome, Remus, and Sirius had just finished their sparring match. All three of them were tired and sweaty. It turned out that Kagome was a better dueler than Remus and Sirius expected. Kagome was exactly what Moody said she was, a warrior. And with her barrier, Kagome was practically undefeatable.

Kagome, Remus, and Sirius went upstairs to their rooms to shower and change then Sirius went to watch a movie while Kagome and Remus went to the library. Kagome already had homework to do while Remus was going to continue with the book he was reading.

Kagome had a potions essay due on Monday, along with a Transfigurations essay. As Kagome worked, Remus couldn't help but glance up from his book to look at his beautiful mate. Remus smiles when he saw that Kagome's tongue would peek out when she concentrated on her writing. Remus thought it was the cutest thing he had ever seen.

It wasn't long before Kagome and Remus heard a crash in the living room. Remus rolled his eyes; he knew exactly who it was that had just arrived, Tonks. The Metamorphmagus tended to get on Remus' nerves, she was a little too attentive to him, and it was something that made him uncomfortable. Especially now that Kagome had come into his life.

After Tonks said hello to Sirius in the study, she went looking for Remus. It didn't take her long to find him in the library. Tonks was surprised to see him there with Kagome. Tonks greeted her new cousin and smiled nervously at Remus.

"Hello, Remus, how are you this evening?"

Remus didn't look up from his book, "I'm fine, Nymphadora, how are you?"

Tonks bristled at Remus using her full name, but said nothing, "I'm doing okay, I just got off work with the Ministry and decided to come to visit."

"Come to visit your cousins?"

"Actually, Remus, I came to visit you. Do you mind if we go into the kitchen to talk?"

Remus sighs, he marks the page in his book and sets it down. Getting up, he follows Tonks, who skips out of the room. What Remus didn't notice was Kagome watched him, and Tonks leave, she bit her lip worried about what Tonks had to say to Remus.

They went into the kitchen where Remus offered to make Tonks a cup of tea, she nervously accepted. When the tea was ready, Remus leaned against the counter and looked at Tonks.

"Alright, Tonks, what did you want to talk about?"

Tonks cleared her throat and put her cup down on the table, "Remus, I don't know if you've noticed, but I've fancied you for a long time."

Remus was taking a sip of his tea when he stiffened at Tonk's words; he was afraid she was going to say that, "No, Tonks, I never noticed."

"Oh," Tonks says, deflating a little, "Well, I have. I think you're the most attractive man I've ever met, and I was wondering if you'd like to go out sometime?"

Remus gave her a forced smile, "Tonks, I think you're a charming girl," Tonks smiled and took a step towards him, but Remus puts his hand up.

"But I have to be honest, I'm not interested in you, other than as a friend."

Tonks frowns, "But, Remus, I'm in love with you."

"I'm sorry you feel that way, Tonks, but I'm not in love with you."

"Is there someone else?"

Without hesitation, Remus answers, "Yes, I'm in love with someone else."

"Who?!" Tonks asks angrily.

"I don't think that's any of your business."

"If I have competition, I have a right to know."

Remus sighs, "Tonks; you need to understand; there is no competition. My heart belongs to someone else."

"Does this person know?"

"Again, it's none of your business."

"I'll take that as a no. Remus, please, give me a chance. I know we can be good together," Tonks pleads as she reaches for Remus' hand.

Remus pulls away, "I'm sorry, Tonks, but there is no future for us. I can't give you what you want. Not now, not ever."

Tonks' eyes begin to water, she runs out of the kitchen and stumbles into the study, "Who is it Siri, who does Remus love?"

Sirius looks up, "So he told you, huh?"

"You knew?"

"Of course, I knew he's my best friend."

"Then tell me who it is so I can hex them into oblivion."

"It's not my place to say, cousin. If Remus didn't tell you, then I can't either."

Tonks leaves the study and goes into the library, "Kagome, you have to tell me."

"Tell you what, Tonks?"

"Who does Remus love?"

Kagome looks at Tonks wide-eyed, "Remus loves someone?"

"You didn't know?"

"No, this is the first I've heard about it."

"Really?"

"Yes, I had no idea."

"Oh, well, sorry to bother you," With that, Tonks leaves the library and floo's home.

Kagome goes back to work on her transfiguration homework, but a tear suddenly hits the parchment.

After that revelation, Kagome quickly finished her essay, went into the study, and kissed Sirius on the cheek, telling him she was going to bed. Kagome went straight to her room, changed, and got into bed. She covered her head and let her heartache take over. Kagome ended up crying herself to sleep.

The next morning, Kagome woke up with a tremendous headache. She quickly healed herself, shower and changed, then headed down to breakfast. When Kagome gets to the kitchen, she stops dead in her tracks. Sitting at the dining room table is Remus drinking his morning tea and reading the Daily Prophet. Kagome steels her nerves and makes her way into the kitchen.

She had decided in the shower that she was going to be happy for Remus even if it broke her heart. Remus deserved to be happy with whoever he loved, and she was not going to treat him any differently. Kagome plastered a fake smile on her face and sat down across from Remus.

"Good morning Remus," Kagome said a bit too cheerily.

Remus looked up from his paper and gave Kagome an odd look, "Good morning, Kagome. Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes, I couldn't be better. Why?"

"I don't know; you seem a little off."

"No, I'm right as rain."

Remus stared at her for a moment, "Are you sure?"

"Yep, excuse me, I'm going to go check on breakfast."

Kagome quickly retreated into the kitchen; she put her hands on the counter and took a deep breath, Kreacher stared at Kagome.

"Is there something wrong, Mistress?"

"No, Kreacher, I'm fine. I only needed a little air; that's all."

Kreacher knew there was more to it than that but decided not to push. Instead, Kreacher went back to making breakfast, "Breakfast be ready shortly, Mistress."

Kagome smiled and patted Kreacher on the head, "Thank you, Kreacher."

"Yous be welcome, Mistress."

Kagome lingered in the kitchen for a while and made herself some coffee. Kreacher offered to make it, but Kagome insisted she could do it herself. While Kagome was doing that, Sirius came into the dining room.

"Good morning, Moony."

"Good morning, Padfoot," Remus paused for a moment, "Pads, have you noticed Kagome acting strangely?"

"No. Why?"

"I don't know. She seems to be a little off this morning."

"Well, I haven't seen her yet, but I'll take a look when she comes in. Where is she?"

"In the kitchen with Kreacher."

Sirius nods, a few minutes later, Kagome comes back into the dining room and sits down next to Sirius instead of next to Remus. Sirius and Remus look at each other. Kagome greets her father with a smile that doesn't reach her eyes and a kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning, Sirius."

"Good morning, love," Sirius says and kisses Kagome on the head.

"Would you like some tea or coffee," Kagome asks.

"Some coffee would be nice."

Kagome stands up, "I'll go get it for you."

Remus reaches for Kagome's hand, "Why don't you let Kreacher bring the coffee?"

Kagome smiles sadly, "It's alright, Remus, Kreacher is busy, I don't mind getting Sirius his coffee."

With that, Kagome stood up and went back into the kitchen. Sirius and Remus looked at each other again, "You're right, Moony, something is off."

"I wonder what's bothering her," Remus asks.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out. I don't like seeing my little girl unhappy," Sirius tells his best friend.

Remus nods.

Kagome comes back a little while later with Sirius' coffee and some milk. She sets the cup in front of him then sits down. Sirius pours some milk in his coffee then takes a drink. Putting the cup down, he turns to Kagome, "So, love, what would you like to do today?"

Kagome looks at her father and smiles, this time, it did reach her eyes, "Anything you want to do, Sirius."

Sirius puts his arm around Kagome's shoulders, "How about we go visit your grandparents then come home and watch a few films together. We'll have popcorn and the like."

"That sounds like a good idea. I'd like to see my grandparents before I go back to school."

"Wonderful! I'll floo them after breakfast to let them know we're stopping by."

Kagome nods. At that moment, Kreacher comes into the dining room. He snaps his fingers, and the food appears on the table. Kagome smiles at the little elf and kisses his head, "Thank you, Kreacher, for all your hard work."

Kreacher blushes, "You are welcome, Mistress."

Kagome begins to serve Sirius, and Remus breakfast then helps herself. She sits back down, and they enjoy a lovely breakfast, although it's a little quieter than usual.

Once breakfast is over, Sirius goes into the living room, and fire calls Kagome's grandparents. While he's talking to them, Kagome retreats upstairs. She's unable to be in the same room with Remus at the moment without wanting to cry.

When Sirius finishes his call, he goes back into the dining room and sees that it's empty. Sirius then goes to the study to find Remus watching the Muggle news.

"Have you seen Kagome, Moony?"

Remus sighs, "She went upstairs the minute you left the room. I don't understand, why doesn't she want to be with me?"

"Maybe Kagome has a lot on her mind?" Sirius offers.

"She wasn't like that yesterday."

"I don't know, Moony, but whatever is bothering Kagome, she'll eventually tell us."

"I suppose you're right, Padfoot."

Sirius pats, Remus' shoulder, "I'm going upstairs to let Kagome know that her grandparents would like to have lunch with us."

Remus nods and goes back to watching television.

Sirius makes his way upstairs and knocks on Kagome's door, "Kagome, love, may I come in?"

"Of course, Sirius."

Sirius opens the door, "I spoke with your grandparent. They're thrilled to see us. They invited us over for lunch."

Kagome smiles, "That's good; I can't wait to see them."

"Alright, let me get ready, and we'll head over to their house."

Sirius took his sweet time getting ready. They still had a few hours to kill, so while Sirius got ready, Kagome hid in her room, writing a letter to her mother. She could have called her, but it relaxed Kagome to write her a long letter. Kagome told her mother everything that was going on and how Kagome was doing in school so far. She even told her mother about Remus and how she had a little crush on him. When she finished her letter, Kagome put it in her bag. She would have Yasei take the message when she got back to school.

To pass the time, Kagome read her Transfiguration book, until Sirius knocked on her door, "I'm ready, love, let's get going."

"It took you long enough, Sirius, Kami, you take longer than a woman!"

Sirius gave her a hurt look then grinned; he flipped his hair, "Well, you have to put in a little work to look this gorgeous."

That sent Kagome into a fit of giggles. Sirius laughed and took Kagome by the hand, hauling her off her bed, "Come on, love, if we don't hurry, we're going to be late."

Kagome and Sirius went down to the living room, and Sirius let Kagome go first. She took a pinch of floo powder and threw it into the fireplace, "Ollivander mansion."

With that, the fire erupted, and Kagome was gone. She arrived at her grandparent's house, where Cecilia immediately enveloped Kagome in a hug. She pulls back from Kagome and looks her over, "My, Kagome, you look as lovely as ever. How's my favorite granddaughter?"

Kagome smiles, and kisses her grandmother on the cheek, "I'm fine, Grandma, how are you?"

"Never better, my dear."

As they talked, the fire roared again, and Sirius steps through. Cecilia lets go of Kagome and hugs Sirius, "Sirius, how are you?"

"I'm good, Cecilia, not as bored as I was now that I'm able to go outside and watch films."

"I hope you're not getting into any mischief?"

Sirius smirks, "Of course, not, Cecilia, you know me."

"That's exactly my point."

A little while later, Garrett comes downstairs and greets Kagome and Sirius; he hugs Kagome tightly, "Hello my beautiful girl, how have you been, how's Hogwarts?"

"I'm good, Grandpa. Things are going very well at school."

"Except you were almost getting expelled your first week of class," Sirius said with a smirk.

"What?! What happened?"

"I'll explain during lunch."

Her grandparents agree, and Garrett greets Sirius with a hug. After that, they head into the dining room where the house-elf serves them lunch. As they eat, Kagome explains what happened and told her grandparents that Lord Sesshomaru straightened everything out. Other than that incident, Kagome told them that she was enjoying Hogwarts. Kagome also explained that she dropped her divinations class and was now being taught by the centaur Firenze.

"And do you enjoy being taught by the centaur?" Cecilia asked.

"Yes, he talks in riddles, but if I pay close attention, I can pick up what he means."

Cecilia nods. After lunch, they have dessert, then Garrett takes Sirius into the study so that they can talk, while Cecilia asks Kagome if she wants to take a walk in the garden. Kagome agrees.

As they walk through the garden, Cecilia wraps her arm around Kagome's waist, "Kagome, you seem to be a little distracted today. Is there something wrong?"

"No, grandma, nothing is wrong."

Cecilia raised an eyebrow at her granddaughter, not believing her. Kagome sighed, "Well, something is bothering, but it's silly."

Cecilia gave Kagome a slight squeeze, "You can tell me anything."

"There's the boy that I have a crush on, and last night; I found out that he's in love with someone."

"And you're upset about it?"

"Yes, I am. I knew I never had a chance with him, but it still hurts to know that he'll be with someone else."

"Who told you that, Kagome?"

"Some girl."

"Oh, well, Kagome, you can't believe idle gossip. Unless you hear it from the source, I wouldn't worry about it. The girl may have it wrong. Or he may be in love with you." Cecilia says with a giggle.

"Grandma! I don't think that he's in love with me."

"You never know."

"No, I know he isn't. We kissed once, and he ran away from me."

"Maybe he was scared of his feelings for you?"

"I don't think so, and I think he regretted it," Kagome said sadly.

Cecilia stopped walking and turned to her granddaughter, "Don't give up hope, Kagome. Things may work out in the end."

"I doubt it, but I guess I can hope." 


	33. Chapter 33 Melancholy

When Kagome and Sirius returned home, Sirius noticed that Kagome was a little subdued. She went upstairs to pack her bag to return to school that evening. Once she was ready, Kagome went downstairs into the study to watch a movie with Sirius. When Kagome walked into the room, she saw that Remus was already there. At first, she panicked, not wanting to be in the same place as the man she has a crush on. But Kagome knows that Sirius intends to spend as much time with her as possible, so, she steels her nerves and walks into the study.

Both men turn when they hear Kagome enter the study. Remus beams at Kagome, and she gives him a smile that doesn't reach her eyes. He frowns, wondering what could be bothering her. Kagome sits down next to Sirius, who smiles at her and puts his arm around Kagome. Passing the popcorn to Kagome, Sirius picks up the remote and starts the movie. This time Sirius puts on a comedy, he doesn't like that Kagome is so sad and wants to make her laugh.

The movie does the trick. Kagome is laughing throughout the film while Sirius roars with laughter. Remus chuckles as he watches the video, but out of the corner of his eye, he's watching Kagome. His heart flutters as he watches her giggle. Remus is happy that whatever is bothering Kagome has abated somewhat. When the movie ends, Kreacher pops into the study to let them know that dinner was ready. They make their way into the dining room; Kagome gasps when she smells what Kreacher has made.

"What's the matter, Love?" Sirius asks.

"I can't believe it. Kreacher made my favorite dish."

"What did he make," Remus asks.

"He made Oden. Just like my mother used to make," Kagome says and tears up a little.

Kreacher pops into the dining room with the Oden and several other dishes, "Kreacher wanted Mistress Kagome to have her favorite. He goes to her mother for the recipe to make Mistress feel better."

Kreacher had also noticed that Kagome was a little sad that day and decided he wanted to brighten her day in some way. Kagome smiled at the little House Elf and kneeled in front of him. She hugged Kreacher and kissed him on the head, "Thank you, Kreacher, I truly appreciate this."

The House Elf turned bright red and nodded; then, he popped away to the kitchen to clean up. Kagome wipes away the tears that are threatening to fall and stands up. She smiles at the two men that are watching her curiously, "Are you alright, Love," Sirius asks.

"Yes, I'm a little overwhelmed that Kreacher thought to make this for me tonight. I haven't had Oden in such a long time."

"What exactly is Oden," Remus asks.

Kagome smiles at him as she ladles out a bowlful for him, Sirius and herself, "Oden is a type of nabemono, consisting of several ingredients such as boiled eggs, daikon, konjac, and processed fishcakes stewed in a light, soy-flavored dashi broth. Trust me, you'll love it," Kagome says as she sits down.

Remus smiles at Kagome and takes a spoonful of Oden. He hums after he swallows the Oden, "That is so good, Kagome."

"Yes, it is, Love," Sirius adds.

"I'm glad you both like it," Kagome says then eats a spoonful.

After dinner, Kagome excuses herself and goes upstairs to get her bag. It's almost time for her to go back to Hogwarts. Kagome shrinks her bag and puts it in her purse, she sits down on her bed and stares out the window. Kagome sighs and runs her fingers through her hair. At that moment, Sirius knocks on her door.

"Kagome, Love, it's almost time for you to go."

She turns to look at him with sad eyes, "Alright, Sirius; I'll be down in a little while."

Sirius furrowed his brow, he walks further into Kagome's room and closes the door, "Kagome, what's the matter?"

"Nothing, Sirius."

Sirius sits down next to Kagome, "You know you can tell me anything, don't you? I don't like seeing you so upset."

Kagome's grey eyes look into her father's, "It's stupid."

"What is?"

"I heard a rumor that this the…" Kagome bits her lip, "Person that I have a crush on, is in love with someone. I know I should be happy for him, but I can't."

"Are you sure the rumor is true," Sirius asks.

"No. But the person who told me was adamant that it was true."

"Well, I think that if you don't have proper evidence, I wouldn't worry about it too much."

"But what if it is true?"

"But what if it isn't? You're getting upset over nothing."

"I suppose you're right, Sirius."

"Of course, I am. I'm always right," Sirius says with a smirk.

Kagome laughs and pushes her father with her shoulder. Sirius stands up and offers his hand to Kagome, "Come on, Love, it's time to go."

"Alright, Sirius." She takes his hand and stands up.

Sirius puts his arm around his daughter, and they both head downstairs. They walk into the living room where Remus is waiting for them. He stands up when he sees Kagome and Sirius, Remus notices that Kagome doesn't look as sad, but she won't look at him. He looks at Sirius, who shakes his head and mouths, later.

Sirius leads Kagome towards the fireplace; he hugs her tightly, "Goodbye, Kagome, have fun at school and look after Harry." Then Sirius kisses her head.

"Bye Sirius, I'll see you in two weeks."

She lets go of Sirius and Remus steps forward, Kagome's eyes begin to water. She hugs Remus fiercely around the waist, Remus returns the hug, "I'm going to miss you, Remus. Take care of yourself."

"I will, Kagome, you do the same."

She sniffles and lets go of him. Kagome grabs a handful of floo powder and throws it into the fireplace then steps in, "Professor McGonagall's office, Hogwarts."

After Kagome disappears in a flash of green, Remus turns to Sirius, "Alright, now will you tell me what's wrong with Kagome."

"Kagome has a crush on you, and she thinks you're in love with someone else."

Remus' eyes widen, "Are, are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Did she tell you it was me?"

"She didn't have to, I can tell."

"Then you're not certain."

"Of course, I am Moony. Didn't you notice that her attitude changed after Dora barged in here? She must have asked Kagome if she knew who you were in love with. After that, she couldn't look you in the eye."

Remus sat down on the couch, "Oh, Merlin, Padfoot, what am I going to do?"

"Tell her the truth."

"I can't tell her the truth!"

Sirius sat down next to Remus, "Why not? You love her, and she loves you, it's perfect."

"No, you said she has a crush on me."

"She's lying, and Kagome is in love with you."

"How do you know."

"Oh, please, Moony. I've seen enough women in love to tell. Besides, she looks at you the way; I used to look at her mother. You need to tell her, Moony, Kagome is suffering for no reason."

"Fine, I'll write to her."

"Are you mad? You can't tell her something like this in a letter," Sirius tells him.

"Right, you're right. This is something I have to tell her in person. I guess it's going to have to wait until she comes to visit in two weeks."

"Well, not really. Remember the full moon is this week, and Kagome has permission to come to be with us during the full moon."

"Yes, but I don't think Dumbledore will let her come for two weekends in a row."

"At the very least, he might let her come for a few hours to heal you."

Remus brightens, "That's true. I would rather not tell her in my weakened condition."

"Would you rather she suffer for two weeks?"

"No, that's the last thing I want," Remus sighs, "Alright, when Kagome comes to heal me, I'll tell her that I love her."

"Good, Moony, I'm glad. Now let's watch another film. I'm in the mood for a musical." 


End file.
